My Brother's Friends
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: Bella's brother Emmett has lots of friends, only one though that Bella sees as more than just a family friend. Bella/Edward OOC. M for lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**BPOV**

"Bella! I really need the shower!" Edward pounded on the door.

"Well, guess what? I really need the bathroom!" I called back.

"Just open the door!" He yelled.

I pulled it open mustering up my best annoyed expression. "What?"

"Oh, I uh…I didn't realize you were in a towel," Edward looked anywhere but at me.

"Edward, its not like it's a plastic see through towel. I still need the bathroom, so you're just going to have to take a shower with me in here," I went back to brushing my teeth.

"Uh…ok," he awkwardly stepped in and told me to turn around why he got in the shower.

Edward is my brother, Emmett's, best friend.

Were not related.

Currently, they're both living here and going to Seattle University, which is like twenty minutes from our house. So, Edward decided to take up home in our guest room, and Emmett in his childhood room.

My parents were more than thrilled with that idea, when it was decided four years ago.

The only problem is that Edward and I now share a bathroom, which makes for problems every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday when he has his 8:00 morning English class. This is the first year we've ever encountered bathroom issues.

See, Emmett has his own little suite, with a bathroom inside all to himself, while I'm left to fend for myself.

I'm just being dramatic, but it's hotter than hell in the bathroom, when I'm trying to dry my hair and Edwards taking a 100-degree shower. I've grown accustomed to just getting ready in my towel, while I plug in a fan across the hallway from the bathroom.

Even with the door open, and the fan on me, the mirror was still steaming up. I dried my hair to the bare minimum, deciding it could just be wavy today. I went to my room and put on my clothes for school then went back to the bathroom. I began the task of putting on makeup when Edwards turned off the shower and got out wearing a towel around his waist.

He had really nice abs.

And hair.

And smile.

And I kinda had a huge crush on him. Since I was like 6 and he had always been so nice to me.

Well anyway. It wasn't like I was in love with him or some shit.

He was just extremely attractive and really nice.

He probably just viewed me as his little sister, like all Em's friends did.

"Bella, you're not wearing that to school are you?" He asked staring directly at my tits.

I had a long sleeve V-neck shirt and I might have put on my push up bra. Cause it helps me get ma man.

Even though I don't have a man to get really, yet, but whatever.

"No, I'm just wearing this to get ready in, then I will go put on my turtle neck and parka duo for school," I replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm wearing this to school, dumbass."

"So snarky in the mornings," he mumbled while I hip checked him to move away from the sink.

I continued putting on my face while Edward stared.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'll just never stop being amazed at what a difference make up makes on people. I mean 10 minutes ago you looked 16, now you look old enough to be in a class with me," he continued staring as I applied blush.

"Are you sure it's the make up or my fantastic tits?" I shook them at him while laughing.

"Gah, put those away B," he pretended to be disgusted.

"You love me," I went back to putting on my make up.

"So, why the push up bra?"

"Ed, its creepy that you know when I'm wearing a push up bra and when I'm not. I mean I know you're obsessed with me but tone it down a little. I'm not _supposed _to know, remember?" He growled. I smiled. "And today, were getting a exchange student from Britain and I want to be remembered. I mean, he's going to have a British accent. Not everyone has as good as rack as me so I need him to know that."

"If he touches you I'll cut his hands off," he threatened, while putting his boxers on under his towel and finished getting dressed.

"Edward, I swear, if I end up liking him and you scare him away like you did with James, so help me God-"

He cut me off, "Oh my gosh, Bella! The guy was pretending to fuck you while you bent over to help up grandma, who had fallen and broken her hip!"

I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I had been unlucky in love. Partly because I had a real knack for asshats, but mainly because Edward was more protective over me than Emmett.

He licked my hand and I shrieked and yanked it away.

"Ass," I muttered, "I have to go to school. I'll see you later dickhead."

"Now go be a good girl and stay away from boys," he smacked my ass as I left. I flipped him off as I was leaving pretending to be annoyed when I really wished he'd do it again. Preferably when we were both naked.

Not many people have relationships like this with their sibling's friends, or maybe a lot do, hell if I know. But Edward wasn't just Emmett's best friend; he was like an older brother to me. An older brother I'd like to fuck. OBILF? Doesn't sound right, but its true.

Shit, that sounds like incest. Let me rephrase.

He's my brother's friend I'd like to fuck. BFILF.

I don't know. Who even came up with MILF anyway? It was a long time ago. The terms probably older than me.

Anyway. I'm going to school now in my jeep commander. I loved this car more than life itself. It was cherry red and shimmered like fucking Ariel's hair in the sunlight. Which was rare in Seattle, so it was real special when it did.

I got to school, which I hate, but love at the same time. Like, you see all your best friends, but you'd rather be seeing them anywhere else, because your seeing all the people you hate too. Well, you'd rather see them anywhere else besides school or like at the their funeral or something.

That was a heavy thought for 7:30 in the morning on a Wednesday.

Wednesdays. The second worst day of the week.

Mondays, obviously the worst, but Wednesday is almost just as bad. Its square dab in the middle of the school week. You're so close to the weekend, but so far away and they just seem to really suck 99.9% of the time and also a lot of tests always seem to be on Wednesdays. Luckily none today. I hoped. Cause if there was, I'd forgotten to study.

I wasn't, you know, what some people would call 'brilliant', but I wasn't a complete tard either. I definitely struggled with most subjects, but I could surprise teachers and myself. I just had trouble focusing and actually doing the work. I was a big fan of day dreaming and procrastinating. A deathly duo, I might add.

I got to school and slowly walked to Chemistry, my least favorite class ever. I longed for freshman year and the easy ways of biology. All we did was watch movies in that class and freshman year was a breeze. Of course then, Charlie and Renee hadn't been pressuring me to take advanced classes and I hadn't even given college a thought. Now it seemed to be all people talked about.

I took my back corner seat in chemistry that I was extremely fond of. The back row was my thing.

Eric, a friendly drug dealer, took his seat next to me and waved hello. He was clearly high and I never wanted that kid to change. He was the only reason I'd made it up till the middle of October in this class, always entertaining me.

"Dude, your tits look 3D right now," he smiled lazily.

I just laughed. Right about then, the douche bag Mike Newton came into class and said, "hello Bella" in this creepy voice that only he had mastered. It was a reoccurring nightmare that I would wake up to that one day.

Now, on any other day, I would have lovingly ignored him and continued talking with Eric, but not today. Nuh uh, lil mama. Today Mike was showing the British kid around. So I turned around with what I hoped was my most alluring smile and say "hey" real chill like.

"Bella, Riley, Riley, Bella," Mike said while slicking his hair back. Disgusting.

But Riley. Now Riley was something. He looked like Aaron Johnson and I seriously wanted to touch him. I mean, him and Aaron could be twins.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I smiled.

He held out his hand brought mine up his mouth and kissed my knuckles, "The pleasures mine," he drawled in his sexy accent.

I had two reactions. One was swoooon. The other was to laugh at the dramatics of that and at Mike's constipated expression.

Before I had a chance to respond, my old fart chemistry teacher loudly came in the class and told us all to take our seats and shut up.

I looked over when I saw Eric motioning at me out of the corner of my eyes. He pointed to Riley, who was sitting in front of him and pretended to hump the air while smiling. I blushed.

"Clear your desks for a quiz," Mr. Hark growled while fixing his toupee. Everyone simultaneously groaned.

My heart sank. Another quiz. I'd already gotten two zeros on quizzes and It was only October 16th.

I had a long way to go. My parents thought I had skipped class, but no, I had actually just missed every single question. Face palm.

Mike passed my quiz back and I just stared at it. It might have damn well be in Chinese, because fuck, I didn't even remember even seeing or hearing any of these words.

I was supposed to draw the hydrogen bonding for like nine different things and I didn't even know what that was. Shit.

After about 10 minutes of me literally sweating I was so nervous while drawing random things, that I about jumped out of my desk when Mr. Hark loudly snarled, "TIMES UP".

We all passed up our quizzes and I slumped in my desk. Wednesdays suck ass.

After class I slowly walked to English feeling down, knowing I had failed yet another quiz. I was definitely going to lose car privileges.

I slowly walked to Pre A.P. English, another class I hated. My English teacher was an overenthusiastic grandma who was married to my chem teacher. No joke.

It was thundering loudly outside. Gloomy weather to fit my gloomy mood. Today was supposed to be ok. I was going to meet the British boy and we were going to fall in love and have British talking babies, but no. Jessica had stolen him away after chem immediately and I had walked alone to my next class, with Mike following close behind.

That guy was like herpes. You couldn't get rid of him! Not that I would know how hard it was to get rid of herpes…

Anyways. I was always seeing him in the reflection behind me or out of the corner of my eye. He was always trying to hit on me and I'd been stupid enough to go to Homecoming with him last year. It was a freshman rookie mistake because he hadn't left me alone since.

This year I had gone with Jacob, a long time friend. I knew he wanted more with me, but I didn't really see him in that way. I'd known him since diapers, because our parents were friends and I just couldn't get past that. Although he had bulked up this year and was making it easier to possibly see him in that way.

English passed slowly and so did history. Finally, in digital photography, I was with friends. It sucked because I didn't really have any of my close friends in my first 3 classes but for the rest of my classes I at least had one good friend in each class.

But today, Kate and Irina were gone with yearbook for some gay one-day camp thing so it was just Jake and me. Photography was really chill. Our teacher was 23 and so nice and never really assigned us work. We always had the lights out in her class and she let us call her by her first name, Michelle.

I took my desk, yet again, in the back of the class and put my head down.

I heard Jake walk up and sit down next to me. "What's wrong Bellyboop?"

"This day sucks, Jakeypoo. I'm pretty sure I failed another chemistry quiz," I sighed.

Most people would act disgusted when we used our pet names for each other, but we did it more to annoy each other, than out of affection.

"Sorry. I failed it too. I have twizzlers though."

"Cherry flavored?"

"Is there any other kind?"

We proceeded to finish off an entire bag in 45 minutes and watch a movie on Jakes iPhone. After school I invited Jake over to drown our sorrows in Forrest Gump, a shared guilty pleasure. Anytime we had a shitty day we'd come to my house, make bag after bag of popcorn and watch Tom. So that's exactly what we did.

I was all cozied up on my end of the couch in the media room when Edward loudly came in an hour into the movie and moved me around so he could sit down in what he had claimed as "his spot".

"Eeeeddddwwwwaaaarrrddddd," I whined without taking a breath as he literally picked me up like I was a rag doll and didn't stop situating us until I was half laying on his lap and half on the couch.

Jake rudely told me to shut up while Edward just smirked. I wanted to punch him but was too lazy.

I whined again. "I can't reach my drink," I said stretching as far I could and not being able to get it. Edward sighed and leaned over to get it for me.

"The fuck Bella? You're 16 not 6 and you're still drinking Capri Sun?"

"Dude, this stuff is the shit. Now shut up. Were trying to watch a movie."

He sighed and began to play with my hair, which I secretly loved. Or maybe it wasn't so secret, since I was practically purring. I don't know. After a while of him messing with my hair I asked him to scratch my back which he complied.

After the movie ended I was still too lazy to move and asked Jake to put on Bride Wars. They both groaned but I loved the heck outta that movie. It was so cute. And if Jake was a girl, I swear he'd be Emma and I'd be Liv.

I know they both kind of liked the movie though. How could they not? It was adorable.

"Where Emmett?" I asked Edward.

"He has a date with Rosie, and Renee told me to tell you that her and Charlie will be out for the evening. They have some event or something, so it will be just be me and you kid. And Jake of course."

"Ooh, can we order pizza?" I asked, already hungry, even after 2 bags of popcorn.

I was a growing girl, ya know.

"Bella, how are you not 1000 pounds?" He laughed.

"If it wasn't for volleyball, I swear I'd be at least 250 by now."

"That would be light for how much you eat. I weigh 190 and you eat more than me," Jake added. "You'd probably be like close to 300."

"With your laziness maybe even 350."

"Thanks guys. I'll just go be anorexic now," I sniffed.

"Oh no, we love curvy Bella. Your stomach is so soft and you have big boobs for being surprisingly skinny."

"You do. How much do you weigh?" Jake asked.

"Guys! Never ask a girl how much she weighs!"

There was silence.

"…You're a girl?" Jake finally asked while he and Edward chortled.

"Bite me!" I flipped them both off with both hands.

"Where?" Edward whispered just for me to hear while Jake was still laughing at his stupid joke.

It was moments like these, when Edward was staring with his intense green-eyed gaze down at me that I swear he had lust in his eyes.

Before I could think of anything witty to say, Jake was asking me what I weighed again.

"Ugh, like 115. You happy now?" I asked annoyed.

"How tall are you? Like 5'3?" Edward asked nosily.

"Gosh! I feel like I'm at the doctors or something. Yes, I'm 5'3."

"Wow, hey Bella, I can do about 30 reps with you. I can bench 210 20 times, so with you, yeah about 30."

He said this as if I would care.

"I could do you about 20 times probably," Edward calculated. I liked the implications of that statement.

"Lets see who can do the most with her!" Jacob cheered.

"Bella reps! Bella reps!" Edward shouted.

"What the?" Edward was picking me up and Jacob was laying on the floor and before I knew it, Jake had his hand on my back and one of my ass holding me above him while Edward kept me in place, making sure I didn't fall.

"What? NO! Put me down," I insisted. "Jake you're going to drop me on your face and I'm going to accidentally smother you!" I wailed.

"Bella calm down! No he's not!" Edward called out a go and I was being pumped up and down in the air while Jacob breathed evenly.

"Animals, all of you!" I screeched.

Jake got about to about 35 when he decided he'd had enough of all this. Edward was next. Jake placed me on Edwards's hands and I was actually glad we had done this. Edwards's hand was firmly on my butt and top of my thighs and just barely pressing against where I had dreamed of him touching.

By the end of 'Bella Reps' Edward made it to 36 just to beat Jake, despite his arms shaking badly. He set me down of top of him and seeing him pant was glorious. I had a vision of what it could like in a totally different circumstance, where Edward was panting beneath me. Again, preferably naked.

"Well that was fun," Jake sighed.

"Time to order pizza," I decided getting up, while pulling Edward with me.

"Nuh uh, its time for you to do reps with us," Edward smiled mischievously.

"Right," I snorted attractively, "I can't even do an actual push up with my own weight let alone take on you animals."

"Were just teasin you, B."

Like I didn't know that. I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously guys. It's pizza time. How many should we get? 2 or 3?"

"Uh oh, Bella's got hungry eyes," Jake warned laughing.

Yes, in second grade, when I'd been albeit on the chubbier side of the scale, I'd been given the nickname "hungry eyes" or rather my eyes had been given the nickname. I guess I had a crazed look when I was hungry. Luckily, by the summer before 3rd grade, I grown a couple inches and had embraced my curves and petite-ness.

I was in a land of giants though. My dad was 6 ft. while mom was 5'8. Emmett was 6'2, Edward was 6'1, Jake was 5'11, and even Kate and Irina were 5'7. Rosalie, Emmetts girlfriend was a model and was 5'10. The only shorties in the bunch, besides me, were Alice and Jasper. Two more of Emmetts friends who were dating each other. Alice was 5'5 and Jasper was 5'10.

So I think you get it, I'm short and surrounded by oafs.

"You're right, we should get 3," I called Papa Johns and ordered 2 supremes and one Canadian bacon and pineapple one. Pizza delight.

About two hours later, we were all lying around rubbing our stomachs that were full of pizza. There was only like 4 pieces that hadn't been devoured. We were pigs.

"Shit! SHIT!" I screamed suddenly, "I have a history test tomorrow! SHIT!"

"Oh fuck," Jake groaned, "me too."

"Suckers," Edward smirked. I punched his stomach and he groaned.

"So much for going to bed early tonight." Jake ended up staying over till almost 1 studying with me, but we both just fell asleep a lot and had to wake each other up.

I knew I was going to fail it. I was never gonna get into college.

After Jake left, Edward came in and kept me awake and reviewed terms with me till after 3. I fell asleep resting on his chest on my bed.

…**..**

**This story popped into my head tonight at dinner, while me and my family were discussing some of my brother's friends who are really hot. **

**So to all those reading, I hope you like it so far. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can, and after that I'll see about a posting schedule. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me whatcha thought! :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the mix up guys. I was having a lot of trouble with fanfiction and my computer last night. Here is the new chapter. Sorry again : /**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**BPOV**

I heard my alarm going off in a distance and I felt, more than heard someone groaning under me. I shifted around pressing my hand on different things to get to the alarm and I kept feeling skin, like warm skin that's on a person.

That's weird. I thought it was a school night. Why would I be having a sleepover? And why was I on top of them? I'm not a lesbian, am I?

Then I felt someone's hand on the bare skin of my hip? Where's my shirt? I wasn't raped was I?

Oh. My shirt has just ridden up. Pants are still on too. The hand though was definitely not a girl's hand. Maybe I _was_ raped.

Maybe I should open my eyes to find out. So I did.

Ooooohhhh yeah. I fell asleep studying with Edward. I was admiring his face when he opened his eyes, probably a little freaked out to see I was just staring at him.

"Bella, turn off that damn alarm."

So pleasant in the mornings.

I reached over him, groaning as I stretched and turned it off. I realized something was stuck on my forehead the same time Edward did. He pulled a notecard off it and we both just stared, wondering how that happened because all my other notecards were on the floor.

Weird.

I continued to shift around and Edward groaned and told me to stop. So I held still and put my face back under his arm cause it was fucking early and I'd only been asleep for like 3 hours.

"Shit, I have to go to school," I whined.

I continued to shift around and something hard was poking my hip. Ow. It hurt. I shifted around some more and the next thing I knew, I was being dumped on the bed and Edward was saying he was going to go back to bed in his room, while walking like he had a stick up his bed.

Ok, weirdo.

I lazily got out of bed and went to the shower, taking my time. I changed into a comfy outfit because I was so tired, and fully intended on sleeping in the majority of my classes today.

I'm a hard working student.

After I changed into my most comfy jeans and tank top, I trudged into Edwards's room, where he was already asleep again. I stole my favorite sweatshirt of his. It was really big and soft and comfy and perfect for today. I sneaked out of his room before he woke up and insisted that he had been planning on wearing it. He always did that and it was so fucking annoying.

I went back to the bathroom and braided my hair. It was my favorite hairstyle: I would pull it into a side ponytail and fishtail it. Then I put on my glasses, that made me look all hipster because I was having what I called a blurry day and I was ready. I had blurry days about once a week and I would have to wear glasses because everything was blurry without them. I thought of it as a future of what was to come.

See, my entire family wore contacts except for me. The chosen one.

Just kidding. I wish I was Harry Potter.

Without the penis.

You know?

Anyway, so occasionally I had to wear my glasses if I was really tired, or to read, or blurry days where I read them all day.

Another fun fact about my fam, is that we all have the exact same eye color. Sea foam green eyes that are one of a kind. Move over, Dr. Seuss.

"Bella!" I heard mom call from downstairs. I was busy trying to shove all my crap back into my school bag when she just kept calling and calling me even though I was saying what.

I hate that so much. I know she can hear me.

"BELLLLLLAAAAA!"

"WHAT?" I screamed coming out of my room and walking downstairs, still shoving papers in my backpack that just didn't seem to want to stay in.

"Breakfast honey," she said sweetly, completely un-phased by my obvious grouchy mood.

It was a poptart. She called me down for a poptart. Still wrapped, for crap sakes. Mom and dad cornered me and kissed me goodbye.

I finally walked out the door, just as Emmett was pulling into the driveway.

Well, I know what he was doing last night. Excuse me, while I go barf.

"Well, well, well, where have you been?" I asked playfully.

"Doing things you've never even heard of with a model," he said with a big goofy grin.

Gross. "Ew, didn't need to know that."

"You asked."

"Sarcastically."

"Stay in school kid," he said musing my hair while I punched him in the gut. Great, now I'll have to redo it.

I got in my car and looked in my mirror. To my surprise it actually looked cute. Like cute bed head. Way to go, Em.

In the middle of chemistry, Jessica came in with a note and her volleyball bag. FUCK! I had volleyball today. Shit, shit, shit.

"Shit," I dropped my head in my hands. Not a second later, Mike whipped around and put his slimy hand on my head asking what was wrong. I tried to casually shake him off.

"I forgot I had practice today and didn't bring any clothes." I'm such an idiot. We've only had a practice every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday since August.

"Oh, maybe you could just practice…in that?" He whispered nasally.

I was trying really hard not to bite his head off. Reallllly hard. I was pissed at myself and at him for multiple reasons. One, if I forgot my clothes again I was going to have to run 2 miles instead of practice and two, I would be put in the game.

There are two things you will never see Bella Swan do without force 1. Run. Ever. In any circumstance.

2. Actually play in the game. I'm a proud benchwarmer.

It's not like I suck at volleyball, I just hate moving. And my coach knows this. So, for punishment, like being late to practice or forgetting my clothes she makes me run and play in our weekly games. I hate my life.

Mike was still staring at me, waiting for me to acknowledge him but I leaned back and turned my head while biting my lip.

"Can you're mum just bring them up to you?" Riley asked, leaning back and staring into my soul with gorgeous blue green eyes.

"Oh hey, why didn't I think of that?" I smiled at him. He smiled back and I melted. What a cutie.

"Miss Swan, I don't think anything I said was very amusing, so if you would so kindly stop flirting and start paying attention, it might improve your grade in this class!" Mr. Hark screamed from the front of the classroom.

What a dick. I just stared and tried not to roll my eyes. So, I had a 78 in the class. Sue me.

Riley smiled sadly at me and I resisted from jumping across the desk to jump his bones.

I slept through the majority of English and realized what an idiot I was not to have been studying for History at all this morning, so I pulled out a few cards and hurriedly reviewed before the bell. I got about one card in.

I prayed, going in that I could at least pass it.

The test was hard, but I think I might have passed, but I'm not totally sure.

I hate that, like you think you did well on something and you end up getting a zero. Then you think you did badly on something, and you end up getting a zero.

School sucks.

In photography I called my mom, while Jake, Irina, and Kate went through my bag. Something they all found interesting because I always have random stuff in there. Freaks.

My moms phone continued to ring and ring and finally, _finally_ on the last ring she picked up.

"Renee Swan speaking."

"Mom, you have collar id, you can see that its me calling. Of course I know you're speaking. Who else would be speaking on your phone?"

She always did that. I mean she has an iPhone for fucks sake. She even has a picture of me that pops up when I call, courtesy of me, because I look fucking adorable in that picture. It might be her home and lock screen as well. We all know I'm the favorite child anyway.

"Oh, hi hun. Wait, what's wrong? Why are you calling from school?" She asked, paranoid as always.

"Everything's fine mom. Well sort of. I forgot my vball bag. Yes, again. No, I uh…I actually don't know where any of it is…can you just bring everything up for me? Please?" I wasn't above begging.

"Fine," I heard her going up the stairs, "Oh my- Isabella you HAVE to clean your room tonight! Good knight! There's a bowl of ice cream in here from two weeks ago. Two weeks!" She went on and on and I set the phone down and put on some chap stick, brushed my hair, inspected my nails. I picked up the phone in time to hear her finish with, "It better be cleaned tonight or no car for a week."

I swear I'm living with Hitler.

"Ok, whatever, I will, but are you gonna bring my clothes or not? I really don't want to run a mile in jeans. Also can you bring me lunch? I forgot to grab one too."

"Well, Bella, a little toning up probably wouldn't hurt you, but sure, yes, I'll bring both things, oh and by the way, I saw a chemistry grade today-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Oh, hey I gotta go. A teachers coming. Bye!" I quickly hung up.

"Bella. Why the fuck do you have poker chips in here?" Irina asked pulling out at least 10 chips.

"You never know when you're going to want to bet on something you know," I dramatically winked.

"Oh my gawd! Bella! I forgot to tell you," Kate started. "Ok, so yesterday on the van home, I had to sit on Frankie's lap, and I was sitting on it, he totally got a hard on." She giggled.

"Holy shit!" I said, more to myself than her.

This morning, when I was shifting on Edward and the thing that was poking me in the hip was…was a boner? Oh my gosh. Did he have a boner because of me? Or, didn't guys wake up with morning wood or something?

"Wait, do guys always have like morning wood or whatever when they wake up?" I asked Kate.

"Hell, if I know. I've never actually stayed over long enough to know what people do in the morning."

She was such a slut. I loved it.

"Wait. Jake you're a guy."

"Thanks for noticing."

"You're welcome. Anyway. Do you always have a boner when you wake up?"

"B, I'm not entirely comfortable talking with you about this…"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Um…most mornings," he mumbled, blushing. Aww, I embarrassed Jakeypoo.

"Why?" Irina asked nosily.

"Just curious…" I trailed off.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Kate said uselessly.

"So, me being curious about a guys dick in the morning will kill me?" I asked with a giggle.

"Only if you choke on it," Irina added.

Jake groaned and looked anywhere but at us. Prude.

After photography, math passed painfully slow, as always, though I was excited to see that Riley was in the stupid math class, just like me. I asked him to join us at lunch, then it was time, to hopefully, get my Wendy's on.

I love me some Wendy's fast food. Mmm.

I sat outside with Riley, Mike (who unfortunately followed us), Irina, Jake, Kate, Victoria, James, Emma, and Scott. The usual crowd minus the first two people.

As I was sitting waiting for a text from mom I got a text from Edward.

**Where are you? –E**

**At school…? -B**

**No, I mean like where are you sitting at lunch? –E**

**Outdoor cafeteria…? –B**

I was really confused about why he wanted to know. That was until I saw him walking around the back entrance into the outdoor cafeteria. Oh. That's why.

I walked over to him, seeing everyone at the table staring.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked laughing as he was holding my pink gym bag and two bags from Wendy's. Yummm.

"Well, Renee had a surprise meeting, and my afternoon class got canceled, so she asked me to bring this to you. She's such a hard worker," he laughed.

"How does she have a surprise meeting? She runs the company?"

"I was wondering the same thing." He looked down, "Dammit Bella. How many times have I asked you to not just take my sweat shirt?"

"Probably at least 20 by now."

He sighed, but tried not to smile. "You probably look better in it than I do."

"You know I do, baby," I cocked my hip and pretended to flaunt the sweatshirt in a model like fashion. He tried not to smile again.

"Wait, B, is that the infamous Mike Newton over there?"

"The greasy pale kid at 1:00? Yup, that would be him," I sighed.

Mike was not so subtly looking over at us, and not looking away even though we could both see him.

"Oh my gosh. I wanna make him think you're my boyfriend so he'll leave me alone! Ok hug me like you would hug a girlfriend." I tried to giggle as cutely and loudly as possible as I flung my arms around Edwards's neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up while I shrieked in surprise.

I shriek a lot.

"Is he looking?" I whispered.

"Yes, he's looking green with envy and maybe a little nausea," I could hear his smile.

"Excellent, now set me down and kiss my forehead, then you can go." He set me down. "Thanks for bringing me the food."

He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead and pulled me into him one more time. "For good measure," he chuckled.

I suddenly felt a little awkward, but excited about about the fact that I had felt Edwards's boner. That's just weird…but turning me on, nevertheless.

I decided that I liked this feeling. It was like little tiny butterflies in my stomach that I'd never really felt before. Not since my first kiss in seventh grade.

"Ok, I gotta go. Bye," he said handing my gym bag to me.

"Bye. Thanks again." I walked back to the table and took my spot between Riley and Mike. Noticing Mike had moved a bit closer in, effectively making me squeeze in-between them. Talk about no elbowroom.

I pulled out my 10 piece chicken nuggets, my large fry, and my medium chili, and a large sprite. Afternoon delight.

All eyes turned to the fat girl at the table.

I dug in, mentally flipping them off. I was eating for three. My heart, body, and mind.

"Who was that?" Emma asked in a voice that made it clear she thought Edward was attractive.

"Edward," I mumbled with a mouth full of food.

I could feel Mike staring at me and I thought about leaning over and chomping my food right in front of him, making sure he saw everything in my mouth.

"Remember Bella, chew like you have a secret," Kate leaned over and whispered. I cracked up; choking on my food while everyone ignored me.

"So how are you liking the states?" Victoria asked Riley.

"It's been very lovely so far. My family actually thinks that we'll be moving here by the end of the year, so I'm actually a little excited."

The rest of lunch and the day passed slowly. Everyday passes slowly. After practice I was exhausted. I didn't even bother changing afterwards and just wore my spandex, shirt, and kneepads home.

When I walked and went upstairs I saw that Emmett had all of his friends over.

"Bella!" Alice called and ran over to hug me.

She nearly knocked me over. She sure was strong but tiny.

"You look tired honey," she played with my hair.

"I am tired," I said letting her lead me into the game room where they were all hanging out.

There sat Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett, watching American Idol, making fun of the contestants. "Come watch it with us," she took her spot next to Jazz and I took the only spot left, that was next to Edward on the loveseat.

"Bella where are your pants?" Emmett yelled.

"Uh…on my body?"

"Those are not pants. My little sister is not supposed to be wearing those. Those were meant for slutty girls to wear, not Bella." He covered his eyes, while I grabbed Edwards's beer out of his hand and took a swig, while he just rolled his eyes.

"It's been a long day," I told him quietly.

"Emmett will freak if he sees you with that," he grabbed it back, "I'll get you some later though."

I could always count on Edward to hook me up. He had been since I was fourteen years old and having serious boy troubles. Of course, he never really let me get drunk, no that was for heavy partying with friends my own age, but I always got a pleasant buzz.

"How'd the history test go?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Meh, it was alright. I don't know what I got though."

"Lemme know when you find out."

"Mkay," I slumped against the headrest and felt myself dozing off.

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Bella its dinnertime," Jasper told me while towering over me.

"Ok," I mumbled rubbing my eyes. He pulled me up and we followed behind everyone going down the steps. I stepped out of my shoes and kneepads and left them at the bottom of the stairs, wearing just my knee socks. Well, I had other clothes on too with my knee socks, but I digress.

Everyone gathered in our living room to continue watching American Idol while my parents joined in, making bad jokes with Em's friends.

This had been a tradition for years and years. Well, traditions not the right word exactly, but Emmett always had the Fantastic Five with him. They had all been friends since diapers and were all dating each other except for Edward. They had always let me tag along whenever, and Edward and I had always paired up when they all paired off.

They were like family to me. When Edward moved in officially, it didn't really feel any different, because he had pretty much lived here his whole life.

I'd known these people literally since I was born.

Later on as I was regrettably doing homework a rap sounded on my door.

"Come in," I called out.

Edward opened the door holding two beers. "Hey."

"Dude, perfect timing. I was almost about to do my math homework, you saved me."

He laughed, turned out the lights, and came and sat by me. I loved watching him drink. The way his lips go around the top of the bottle…

It's really beautiful.

I drank mine, scrunching up my face slightly at the taste. We opened my window and stepped out onto the roof that slanted off my window. We did this a few times a month, unbeknownst to anyone in my family.

"So how's the seduction the British kid going?"

"Not so well. Unfortunately our little stunt to make Mike jealous had the same effect on Riley, because he was asking around if I had a boyfriend. He's gorgeous, so I'd be down to do anything he wants, but ya know. All in a days work…" I sighed.

He laughed. "Anything he wants? I would be careful. Teenage boys are animals," he grimaced a little.

"I don't care. If it's a British animal, I'm cool."

We both sighed.

We stared at the stars and sipped our beers.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I inquired.

"Fuck if I know. I mean, I _am _grown up and I really have no idea. What about you?"

"I don't know…I probably won't even get into college. Maybe I'll marry rich."

We both sighed again. We were depressing tonight.

We finished our beers and headed inside, Edward said goodnight and I went to bed, forgetting all my homework, once again.

**...**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter and are having a good week.**

**Sorry abou that mix up again. Every time I would replace the chapter, I would go check it and it would be chapter 1 again. So weird. **

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The next two weeks of October passed quickly. I had been getting closer to Riley since we had been paired up for projects in two classes, much to my happiness and I think things are starting to go somewhere with us. He had asked me to go with him to Victoria's annual Halloween party this Saturday. We weren't like, going alone, we were going with Jake, Irina, Eric, Kate, Mike, Angela, Emma, and Scott.

I was currently at Party City looking for a costume with Irina, Jake, and Kate after volleyball practice Thursday.

"You know why Halloween is one of my favorite holidays?" Irina asked.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I can wear this and look like a total slut and get away with it," she held up a flapper costume.

"Amen," I murmured.

Halloween was truly one of my favorites, simply because of that. Don't judge me, you know you love it too.

"So what's everyone going as?" Kate asked.

"Well me and Jake are going as a flapper and a pimp," Irina started, "Angela and Mike are going as Cleopatra and Mark Antony. I heard Emma and Scott are going as Jim and Pam from The Office. And you guys haven't decided yet."

"What does Riley want to be?" Jake asked, looking at costumes.

"I don't know exactly…that's the problem between us. I can't understand anything he's saying half the time. I feel like I'm constantly watching that skit from SNL called British Movie where you can't understand anything that's going on. It's really terrible. The only time I know were on the same subject for sure is when were texting and he spells things weird."

It really was an issue. I mean, Riley was fuckhawt, but the accent was a problem. He texted me saying to just pick out my costume and something to go along with it for him and his size and that he would pay me back.

I didn't know what I wanted to be. I wanted to look good, hopefully getting some from Riley, or at least taking the next step in whatever was between us because I was bored waiting for a boyfriend. I'd had a dry spell since eighth grade, when I dated Tyler Martin for a month after a heavy petting session playing seven minutes in heaven at Victoria's thirteenth birthday party.

Needless to say, it was due time for me to have a new fling. I mean, I suppose Mike and Jake were always available to me, but I don't want to be that girl. I'd made it more than clear to both of them that I liked being friends with them and nothing more. Jake was very sweet about it though. He had told me during a very awkward conversation two years ago that he would always be my friend over anything else, but that if I ever wanted anything more to just tell him.

We'd never addressed it again. I couldn't bare to lose Jake as a friend, even if I did feel something like attraction toward him from time to time. It wasn't worth losing 16 years of friendship. I mean we used to share a crib.

"Well, how bout one of you two couples go as hippies?" Irina suggested, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ooh call it!" Kate screamed. "Eric will love that cause weren't they all like stoners? Its so fitting."

"I wanted to be that," I murmured.

"You could be a naughty nurse?" Kate held up a cute costume.

"Maybe…"

"Or a sailor," Jake suggested.

"Ok grab both and I'll try them on." I walked into the dressing room with the costumes and tried on the sailor dress.

I started laughing hysterically. It was only like six sizes too small. My butt cheeks were literally hanging out. I had to show them.

"Oh my gah! Guys, come in here!" I yelled.

They all came in and said they thought it was cute then I turned around and they all gasped. It made me look like I had serious back fat and love handles and not too mention my butt cheeks were hanging out!

Irina and Kate fell to the floor laughing while Jake looked away awkwardly and I think adjusted himself in his pants. Only he would get turned on by my back fat.

"Ok, well that ones out," Kate said between giggles.

"Try on the other," Irina took it out of the bag and handed it to me. I didn't worry about stripping in front of them. They'd all seen me naked too many times to count. I was one of those drunks who just felt the need to take my clothes off. Also when you know people for over 10 years, things just start to happen and the next thing you know, they know that you have a heart shaped birthmark on the bottom of your left ass cheek.

"Oh, Bella! You have to get that one! Its perfect! There's a great doctors outfit for Riley out there!" Kate looked in awe.

"It really is great," Jake and Irina said at the same time then looked at each other and smiled. They were always saying the same thing. I didn't know why they didn't date…

"Ok, well Jake can you grab Riley's, you both are the same size, and we'll all meet up front after I change?" I started putting both costumes back in the bag and getting dressed in my volleyball clothes again.

A few minutes later we had all checked out and we were all our ways to our individual houses. I had to study for the chemistry test tomorrow and Edward said he would help me study.

I usually study with friends, but judging from my C in the class, that wasn't going so well. You know how studying with friends goes. At first you're all like, "lets do this," then one thing leads to another and a few hours later you realize the test is in 8 hours and all you've been doing is laughing at various cat videos.

I got home and saw Tanya waiting on my front porch. Great…

Tanya was Edward's ex from six years ago. She was still trying to mend the relationship with them when Edward had clearly moved on in a very public way and she still stayed behind waiting for him. In his freshman year of college she camped out on our front lawn for 2 days when we had gone skiing during Christmas break. She couldn't reach him that week and though something terrible had happened, so her natural first course of action was to wait in the pouring rain and snow for two days in our yard. When we found her we had to rush her to the hospital.

Crazy psychotic bitch.

I got out of my car and grabbed my bags and walked up to her.

I talked slowly, "Tanya, what are doing here?"

She turned to me. The sad thing was, was that she had once been really pretty. She was still decent, but she had gotten sickly thin, her hair was so fried from all the colors she had dyed it to see if Edward would like her then, and her eyes just had this batshit crazy look to them. I was kind of afraid of her at times.

"I'm waiting for Edward, of course. He's taking me to dinner tonight."

"Tanya, Edward won't be home till 9 tonight. He just texted me. Then he's helping me study for my chemistry test tomorrow. Would you like to come in and talk to me about this?" I asked softly. She nodded.

We'd been over this many times. I saw that Jasper and Alice were over and I knew that if anybody besides me knew that she was here there would be a big problem so I put a finger to my lips and walked us up to my room.

The moment the door shut she broke down. "Why doesn't he want me, Bella?" She lied on my bed and wailed into my pillow.

Here we go.

"Tanya, we've been over this," I tried to gather my patience, "honey, Edward's moved on. You know this. And I mean, honestly, Edwards not that much of a catch. You can do so much better if you would just move on and embrace the beautiful girl you are."

Lies. All of that was a big lie. Edward was the best catch any girl could ever have. Hell, most guys would even fight over Edward. But Tanya didn't need to know that.

"How though? I don't know how to move on without Edward. I love him."

She looked so sad. We'd all been there. I was fully convinced in sixth grade for seven months that I would marry Jasper and I hated Alice for two months, before I forgave her for falling in love with Jasper. They'd been together ever since.

"Tanya, do you really want to love someone who doesn't love you back?" She shook her head. "I didn't think so. Look honey, I'm just going to be blunt here. You're 21 years old. You and Edward will never be together again. I know that hurts now, but after some therapy maybe and a little time to find out who you are on your own, you can meet guys. You're a senior in college, this is your time to date sweetie. Jump into love, now while your still young. Forget Edward, go find your soul mate."

Damn, I was convincing.

She wiped some more tears and smiled, then stood.

"Thank you, Bella. You're so smart for being so young. I'm going to call my sister and go get a makeover tomorrow after classes. Maybe someday, in the future," she started while hugging me.

I pulled back, "No! No, Tanya. Live in the present and don't ever think about Edward."

She nodded sadly.

I sneaked her out before anyone knew she was over and went back upstairs, finally taking off my slightly sweaty volleyball clothes. I changed into my sweats and tank top jammies and settled in front of the TV, patting myself on the back for completing my good deed of the day.

It was around 7:30 and I was wondering where the hell everybody was. Just about that time the nightly show started. Dad came in yelling into his cell phone about how he needed the lawyers there on time tomorrow, mom came in on her cell phone, talking to aunt Jessi, balancing all her papers in bags and three pizzas, Rose came in talking on her cell phone, and it sounded like to Alice, who had left earlier for her night class. It was crazy around here.

Dad had taken over his fathers company, when grandpa passed three years ago. I never really understood exactly what he did, but he owned a portion of the company. It was a company and it had to do with gas and oil. That's all I really know. Mom owned an incense company that was really low key, because she always had all the stress on her.

My parents were really hard workers and Emmett and I were just…not. They must be disappointed.

Anyways, Rose came and sat next to me on the couch.

"What's up, little B?" She'd always been like an older sister to me and I knew one day her and Emmett would get married and I couldn't wait.

"Not much Rosie, not much."

"How's it going with Riley?" She had been giving me advice on how to make me more memorable than all the other girls. I guess it had worked since he'd invited me to the party.

"Pretty much the same as the last report. I got our Halloween costumes today."

She stood up, "well you're showing it to me after dinner. And it better be slutty. No one as hot as you should have not had a fling since middle school."

You gotta love Rosie. No, not Rosie O'Donnell, Rosalie Hale. Jeesh.

We walked to the table and Emmett, mom, and dad joined us.

We all scarfed down the pizza rather quickly, even for the Swans, and we know how eat fast if you know what I'm saying.

After dinner Rosie came up with me to my room and ordered me to put the dress on.

"Its absolutely perfect! He's gonna lose his shit for you. And obviously Kate will be doing your hair, I'm hoping. Make sure she curls it just like the girl on the picture. And I have red heels that you can borrow. I'll bring them over tomorrow. Oh gosh. Take pictures, and try to stay as sober as possible, but slip Riley as many beers and shots as possible. You want to look good in pictures and anyone drunk looks awful. Trust me, you'll thank me Sunday when you're hangover free and you're looking hot in all the pictures. Don't be afraid to act drunker than you are though."

"What would I do without you? Where did you learn all this stuff anyway? You're an only child."

"I got a lifetime of knowledge," she winked, saying it just like Amanda Bynes in She's The Man. "Ok, now I have to go hang out with Emmett before he cries that I like you better again."

"Its time he know the truth, Rose. You're only in the relationship to inherit me as a sister one day."

"And a big fat diamond ring. See ya, kid. Stay slutty."

"You too, Hale."

I continued admiring myself in the mirror, however vain it was, but I looked good in this. Riley better try something. I was really excited because Victoria always had the best parties. Last year, I was Red Riding Hood and Jake was the wolf and we had such a fun time. We got high for the first time and it was all really fun. A night I'll remember for the rest of my life probably. I was hoping this one would be just as good, if not better.

I finally took of the dress, wondering where the fuck Edward was, it was 9:30 and I hadn't even looked over this chemistry stuff, let alone done any of my other homework. Shit and I was playing the volleyball game tomorrow night.

I was had just taken off my costume when Edward bounded into my room. "Hey Bella, oh shit! Sorry!" He turned around but looked at me through my dresser mirror.

"Edward!" I said in disbelief, trying to cover myself.

"Geez, Bella, how many times have I seen you in a bikini? I mean I used to bathe you. Are you like a c cup now?"

"Oh my gosh! Seriously, can you just like not stare at me while I cover myself? Gosh! I can't do anything in this house without the whole clan walking in on me!"

It was true. Everything I did was walked in on. Hell, my mother would come and open the shower curtain while I was in it, butt naked, and ask me what I wanted for lunch. Like I couldn't hear her _through_ the curtain. This family, and apparently nonmembers of it, had no respect for people's personal things and times.

I hurried and put on my clothes while Edward unabashedly stared.

"So ready to study?" He sat on my bed and pulled out my book.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog, shithead."

"Be a good girl and sit down, Bella," he pulled me down and rubbed my back, pretending to pet me.

"You're such a fucker," I tried not to smile.

"A sexy fucker," he added.

"A peeping tom fucker," I mumbled.

"Hey, Bella?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid with Riley at the party Saturday. Don't hesitate to call me."

"Ok."

~~0~~0~~

I ended up passing the chemistry test with an 89 and I had a B in the class now. Also, I scored the winning point at the Volleyball game Friday night. It was a good Friday.

I was now at Kate's getting ready for Victoria's party.

"Ok, gorgeous I think you're all done." She fluffed my hair and told my hair and told me I could look.

And hot damn. When Bella fucking Swan gets dressed up, she looks hot.

I'm really not a douche; I just can't help but to talk in third person from time to time. I'm also not conceited, just sometimes again.

"Girl, you're gonna get your cherry popped tonight," I Irina said dangling a cherry from her ice cream in my face.

"Please, please, please, don't let me have drunken sex with him tonight you guys. I'll regret it for the rest of my life." I pleaded.

"Shit, Bella, calm down. I heard Riley's a virgin anyway, so you should be fine."

"Also, I heard he's hung like a horse," Kate added.

Helpful.

"Really? Like Jack Michaels big or Ron Miller big?" Irina asked.

"Like Zach Troin big."

"Holy shit. You wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, if he nails you tonight. Have fun deep throating that," she laughed.

I worried silently in the corner.

What if he expected me to give him a hand job or blowjob tonight? I've never even touched a penis before, let alone seen one up close. Like, I knew what it looked like. I had a computer. I just, had never been up close and personal with one.

Mike and Angela, the designated drivers for the evening were picking us all up in their two cars and taking us to Gin's Diner beforehand, then we would go to Victoria's party around 8:30.

I took a shot of vodka when I saw Mikes car pull up into Kate's driveway and I braced myself and walked downstairs.

Everything was perfection with my outfit, the hair, the dress, the stockings; I even had a stethoscope that matched the outfit and bow on the dress and stockings. Rosie's hooker heels fit perfectly and I looked sexy. Hopefully Riley would like me for my personality, but also for my hotness.

I walked out of the house and Mike gasped. "B-b-Bella, you're wearing t-that?" He swallowed thickly.

Nasty kid.

"Yup," I said as I crawled into the backseat, probably giving Irina a big view of my lace panties. Lucky them.

Mike was wearing some retarded roman shit outfit while Kate looked so cute as a hippie and Irina looked gorgeous as a flapper. We picked up Jake, who looked adorable in his pimp costume, and Eric who looked hysterical in his hippie attire, and then we picked Riley up, who looked pretty hot as a doctor.

I admit to having doctor fantasies before and Riley's face and body could easily now be in them.

We met up with everyone else at the diner and ate then left. 

As we were on our way to Victoria's, Riley whispered in my ear. "You look really sexy tonight."

I couldn't help the shit-eating grin I had on. "Thanks, so do you."

He smiled his sexy ass smile and put his strong arm around me. Yeah, we were so getting it on tonight.

The party was in full swing by the time we arrived. There was already a passed out person on the swing set in her backyard.

Riley took my hand and let me out to the dance floor where we danced like idiots for the first couple of songs. I did my usual un-cute moves while he laughed his ass off and was continuously getting us drink after drink. I decided to go ahead and get a little more drunk than recommended because I was spending the night over here, and who cares about the pictures, I was going to have to untag myself anyway. I mean I was friends with my grandma.

The more drunk I got, the hotter Riley got, and he was actually a very with it drunk. He pulled me into him and started grinding furiously against my lower back and that's when I felt it.

A boner that was definitely for me. I locked my hands behind his hand and continued to sway against him with the beat while his grip on my hips tightened. I had grinded before, but I had never been turned on before. Now I felt a low pump feeling in my clit and I felt all tingly. Partly because I was drunk but partly because I was turned the fuck on.

"Bella," he moaned in my ear when he slid his thigh in-between my legs. I'm not going to lie. The friction felt good and I could feel that I was wet.

"Why don't we go somewhere alone?" He suggested pulling his leg away from my center and taking my hand. I'll be damned if I didn't whimper.

He dragged me upstairs through the sea of drunken high school people and into a dark room.

All of the sudden I was really nervous. I knew what was supposed to happen from here and I didn't feel ready. I wrung my hands nervously while Riley sat on the end of the bed next to me.

"Hey," he whispered leaning in toward my face.

'Hi."

His lips got progressively closer to mine and right before they touched I shot up, mentally face palming. "Lets play a game! Like 20 questions or something!"

"How about we play doctor?" Riley asked smirking.

Oh gah, he was hot and I was nervous.

"Um, ok, that sounds good." He pulled me back down to sit by him.

"Ok, you're the patient. Lay down on the bed," I did as instructed and locked my knees together. Kind of like when you're giving a presentation and your knees just lock together and shake. Yep, that would be me right now.

He looked me up and down appreciatively. "Where does it hurt, Ms. Swan?"

I melted. He was too cute.

I didn't know what to say so I pointed to my knee. He sat down, caressed it and kissed it. I blushed glad I had naired earlier.

"Where now?" He asked his voice slightly husky. I pointed to my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and slowly placed a open mouth kiss on it while looking me in the eyes. His eyes were beautiful.

"Where now?" He asked again.

I pointed to my neck. He smiled and leaned forward and placed open mouth kisses on it and it felt good. I had forgotten how nice it felt, especially when the guy clearly knew what he was doing. He continued kissing my neck, getting closer and closer to my mouth. His lips brushed against mine and before I knew it he was lying in-between my legs, gripping my thigh, while thrusting his tongue in my mouth in beat with his hips against my core. It felt good, but not good enough that I'd be anywhere close to an orgasm, I thought. It seemed like it might be good enough for Riley though, he was a groaning grunting mess, but still maintaining some pretty good kisses.

He suddenly stopped. "Bella, are you not into this?"

What gave it away? Was it the fact that I've been laying her completely motionless for ten minutes or the fact that I haven't made a peep then entire time?

"No, no I am, I just…" I trailed off at a loss for words.

"Bella, just relax, I promise to make you feel good," he slowly kissed me and I decided to let him because my stomach dropped at the sound of his husky voice and his hand felt good massaging my thigh and he was looking at me in a way I'd never seen before.

"Ok," I squeaked out.

He smiled and slid his hands up and down my parted thighs getting closer and closer to my cooch. I felt his thumbs lightly trace the seam on my panties and I jumped.

"You're really sexy Bella," he breathed against my collarbone.

"Thanks," I half moaned when his pointed finger slid down the middle of my panties. He slowly rubbed his finger against my clit and my back arched.

"Shit," he lined himself back up on top of me and started to thrust while gripping my thigh and wrapping it around his waist. It felt better this time, a lot better. He was kissing me deeply and I was returning the kisses and moving against him now.

He started chanting a series of; "fuck, Bella, shit," over and over so I figured he was pretty close to coming. I'd never actually had an orgasm. Every time I would touch myself I would get embarrassed or extremely paranoid that someone was going to walk in on me that I rarely even felt good, I would be so dry. It would feel like I was chafing myself. So, I was real hoping for some type of release tonight. My stomach felt tingly and it all felt good, I didn't know if it would happen though.

After a few more minutes, he furiously palmed my boob and I felt myself come closer and closer to something unknown. He was a panting, cursing mess, and I was just slightly panting, watching his face. It was all scrunched up, but still endearing in a strange way.

"Come with me," he panted into my neck. "Please, baby."

And that did it. I think. I felt sort of like a warm burst when he was jerking erratically against me, moaning my name. After it finished about 6 seconds later, I kind of wanted to be like, "that's it? That's what everyone's been talking about?"

I wasn't impressed. Riley seemed to be. He was kissing all up and down my face, neck, and chest. It was sweet little kisses and then he smiled big down on me.

"I like you a lot, Bella." He whispered.

"I like you too, Riley."

It was weird, we both seemed pretty sober all of the sudden, even though he had a shit-eating grin on his face while I probably just looked sweaty.

"Do you want to maybe go out sometime?"

"I would like that a lot."

We hugged and fell back onto the bed and talked for a couple hours. We fell asleep fully dressed, just talking.

In the morning I woke up to Riley slightly snoring and a big headache. So much for not having a hangover. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30. Shit, I was supposed to be home by 11 but I needed to get home before my parents came back from church so I could not be wearing this outfit. They'd flip shit.

I went to the bathroom that connected from the room and called Edward.

"Hello?" He sounded groggy.

"Hey," I whispered, "Can you come pick me up at Victoria's?"

"Ugh, I guess. I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks." I hung up and went to the bathroom and fixed my hair. At least my make up was still in place, much to my surprise.

"Hey Riley," I gently nudged his shoulder.

He rubbed his eyes all adorable like and sat up and smiled a sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Hey, I have to go home, but call me sometime, ok?"

"Ok, I will. Thanks for coming with me last night Bella." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck.

"See you later," I waved and walked out downstairs, stepping over various figures that had passed out in random places. I saw Kate had passed out with her outfit half on in the back of the hallway, with a very dead looking Eric next to her.

I went over to her and pulled her up. "Kate, Kate, wake up," I shook her awake.

She opened her eyes and you could tell she got wasted last night. "What?" she croaked in a cracked voice.

"I'm going to take you home, honey. Lets put your clothes back on here," I helped her get everything situated, then I went to look for Irina to make sure she was ok.

We found her and Jake passed out on the couch with a bong in front of them and I understood. That was Jake and I last year. I was kind of jealous for half a second but then I snapped out of it. I didn't have anything to be jealous over.

I led a half out of it Kate outside to where Edwards's car was waiting and buckled her in the backseat then went around and got in the passenger seat.

"Do you mind if we drop her off? She needs to be home."

"No that's fine, but shit, Bella. What are you wearing?" He eyed me appreciatively.

I blushed. "My costume. I was a naughty nurse." He inhaled deeply then sped away. I liked the way he had been looking at me.

We dropped Kate off in her bed and I wrote a note explaining everything then rode back to our house with Edward.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was…good, I guess."

'What did you do?" He asked, clearly forgetting about what happened at parties. I wasn't about to explain that I had dry humped and may or may not have had my first orgasm, cause if I did it sucked.

"Edward, I'm sure you've been to parties before." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you still a virgin?" He gasped.

"Oh my gah! Yes! I'm not a slut Edward. I wasn't saying I did anything like that! Shit," I complained, completely embarrassed. I knew Edward wasn't a virgin. In fact I think he lost his virginity around 15 years old.

"Well, gosh! You can't say stuff like that!"

"Oh gosh, Edward. And why do you even care if I lose my v card? Its not like it's your business or anything," I said, instantly regretting my bitchiness.

"Because Bella, you're important to me, I care about you…because…because I just do, ok?" His eyes were boring into mine and all of the sudden I kind of wished I hadn't even gone with Riley last night, and had stayed home and watched horror movies with Edward, like we used too.

"Ok. Are you busy today?"

"Why?" He asked looking away.

"Because I thought we could watch horror movies like we used too, even though Halloween was yesterday."

He looked over and smiled at me. "I guess we could do that. I pick them though."

I groaned and walked into the house, running away from Edward when he smacked my ass.

For the rest of the day watching movies that genuinely freaked me out while I was snuggled up half on top of Edward. That night I made him sleep in my bed, I was so scared. I don't think he minded though.

…

**Bella's naughty nurse costume: **

**.com/product/adult+holly+heartstopper+nurse+?sortby=ourPicks&pp=60&size=all&navSet=110778**

**Well, happy Halloween in July, anybody?**

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. This will be the last update until July 26****th****, because my best friend is coming to visit me for a week :)**

**This chapter was so long; because of the week I'm taking off, but not all chapters will be this long. **

**Also, does anybody want every few chapters to be an EPOV or do y'all want the whole story in BPOV? Lemme know, please. **

**Take care! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since Halloween and Bella had been gone a lot over to the British kids house. Its not like, I was jealous, or anything, I just knew how guys were at that age. Shit, like at any age and I was worried that she could become pregnant or would get her heart broken. Guys will say anything to get in a girls pants.

Also I really just didn't like that she was gone so much. She had become one of my closest friends even if I was 21 and she was 16. Plus she was hilarious, pretty, and just all around fun to be with.

I actually missed her. We'd only hung out one time in two weeks and that was when we had had family dinner one night that she left quickly after to go study with Riley.

She used to study with me.

Fuck, I sound jealous.

I'm not.

I'm just…

Whatever.

Maybe I was so angsty because it had been a while since my dick had seen a little lovin' from anything beside my own hand. It wasn't that I couldn't get a girl, believe me I could; it was just that it was all too easy. I could easily call up Emily, Sarah, or Leah and they'd haul ass over here in five seconds. I wouldn't even have to buy them dinner first.

I know I sound like an arrogant fucker, but that's because I am.

Anyways. Emily, Sarah, and Leah were all sluts if I'm being completely honest. Pretty much all the girls at school were. And I didn't want that or to catch anything. Plus, meaningless sex doesn't cut it for me anymore. I'm 21 years old. In some peoples eyes this is the time to whore around and fuck everything in sight but not to me. I need to be looking for the girl that I want to settle down with. I'll be graduating in May and hopefully will jump right in with my fathers business, but life will be pointless without at least a girlfriend.

See, my father owns Cullen Enterprise, which has four buildings in four different states. There's one here in Seattle, one in Florida, one in Nevada, and one in Chicago. Cullen Enterprise is a big business firm that has to do with gas and oil and marketing and crap. It's all really confusing but I'm majoring in business and minoring in chemistry so I can help take over the business one day, maybe. I'm an only child so my parents are expecting me to take over it when they retire. My mother works there as a lawyer for the company. Together, Esme and Carlisle are unstoppable.

They're currently living in Nevada, which is the newest building to be opened and they're sorting everything out there and making sure it runs together. Then by the time they're done there it will be time to open another branch and they'll have to move out there. They're incredibly hard workers.

They went to Nevada the summer before I started college. That was the main reason I moved in with the Swans who have been family to me for about 20 years. It had been one of the best decisions I'd ever made. The original four of us, me, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, had decided to go to college together, not really knowing that else to do with our lives. I had originally met Rosalie in one of my first classes at school freshman year. We had both gone to the wrong class not knowing that the room number had been changed and then ended up talking for three hours about how we weren't sure college was for us.

I introduced her to Emmett a week later and the rest is history. She takes some classes at Seattle but mainly focuses on modeling. She's beautiful but we learned quickly it was more of a brother sister type thing for us plus blonde really isn't my type and lean isn't hers either.

The five of us work well together but I can't help but feel like a fifth wheel when everyone around me is in love and I'm still single. That's where Bella has always come in. When everyone paired off, we would too and we always have a great time. I loved her like a sister but occasionally it felt like more and that freaked me the fuck out.

Who am I kidding?

I definitely feel more for her than brotherly love.

I was currently on "Bella watch" at the moment. It was Saturday night around 11 p.m. and her curfew was midnight and if she was a minute late she'd be grounded again. She was grounded a lot but all she'd do was pout and she'd get out. Plus, Charlie and Renee weren't around enough to really watch to see if she followed through with the punishment.

The Swan parenting duo was at a charity event tonight, again, Emmett and Rosalie were on a date and Alice and Jasper were probably fucking somewhere.

And I was bored out of my fucking mind. I was spending my night watching Arrested Development on Hulu and eating week old enchiladas.

Fanfuckingtastic.

At about 11:49 I heard something outside and looked out the front window. I saw Bella and I'm assuming Riley, kissing on the front porch and boy was he handsy. It was kind of pissing me off. One hand was completely gone under her shirt and the other was squeezing her butt.

I was seriously pissed now. No one should be allowed to touch her like that.

_You would if you had the chance._

I continued staring like the creeper I am and when he moved her against the wall and kissed her neck while her head fell back, my hands curled in fists and I was suddenly more jealous than I'd ever been over any girl.

Why was I acting like this? She wasn't mine. I had no right to be jealous. Maybe I was just pissed because she was like my little sister. It didn't feel like brotherly protection though. I was a jealous fucker over my girlfriends but it had never quite been at this stage, nor was Bella anywhere near being my girlfriend.

I looked away from the traumatizing scene and sat on the couch curling and uncurling my fists. At 12:00 on the dot I heard the door open and a giggle then a "bye" and then the door shut.

Bella walked into the kitchen and banged around in there for a second then came out into the living room. She was smiling and blushing and looked like she had just been man handled and it only pissed me off further that she had enjoyed it. He didn't even look like he knew what he was doing.

"Good night?" I gritted out. She jumped and I felt kind of bad. I mean, I was sitting in a completely dark house waiting for her return home and she probably didn't even realize I was home.

"Shit! Edward, you scared me. What are you doing in the dark?" She clutched at her heart, but it kind of made her look like she was rubbing her boob and it did things to me.

"Sorry, I was on Bella watch for your parents," I tried to calm down. She didn't deserve my rage or shitty attitude.

"Oh, well, it was midnight on the dot when I came in," she smiled and put her hair in a ponytail. I was furious again. She had a hickey the size of Montana on her neck and I had the strangest urge to put my own mark on her neck, one bigger than that.

"Yeah, I know. Also, you might want to cover up that large hickey you've got there, tomorrow. Charlie will freak if he sees that and were supposed to have a family brunch tomorrow." I got up and took my plate to the sink after turning on a light, then went back to the couch.

"Oh…right. Ok. Hey, is something wrong?"

No, no, everything is just dandy. I'm having strange urges for my best friends sister who's six years younger than me and you look so pretty that I could seriously take you right here, right now, but I cant do that. I'll never be able to do that.

Shit.

"Um, yeah. I just kind of had a shitty day. That's all."

False. I had a great day. I hung with Jasper and Emmett all day and watched college football. It was really nice. Until I saw you getting felt up outside and I realized something I've been trying to avoid for three years.

"Sorry. Want to talk about it?" She asked sitting by me on the couch and rubbing my back.

She was making it really hard to be pissed at her.

"No, that's fine. I'm fine," I half smiled, but I knew she could tell I wasn't.

She continued rubbing my back and I couldn't get over how good she smelled. How had I been missing all these wonderful things about her?

Well, its not that I had been missing them so much, as just ignoring how much I liked them, her.

She always smelled so good, and her hair was so long and pretty and shiny and thick. Her eyes were such a dark blue and it complimented her face perfectly, despite being the only person on each side of her family with eyes that weren't brown. Her boobs were huge and soft looking and I wanted to bury my face in them. Her lips were rosy and pink and I wished they were that color from me kissing her and not him.

I looked back into her eyes and saw hers staring right back into mine. I didn't even realize how close we were to each other until now. Her hand stopped moving on my back and I realized I had a hand on her jean clad knee.

Our heads slowly moved toward each other and our lips were an inch away when we heard the garage door open and we jumped away from each other.

I felt guilty all of the sudden. I was about to kiss Bella. It should feel weird, but it was all I wanted to do now. She had a deep blush on her face when Charlie and Renee walked in and luckily we were far enough apart that it looked like we had just been on my computer and not that I was about to rape her.

_Because that's what it would be._

I had to keep reminding myself. She was a child still. Six years younger than me. Six.

Fuck.

"Hey kids, how was your night?" Renee asked taking off her coat.

"Oh it was good," I piped up putting my hand on my neck and pointedly looking at Bella. She quickly, but casually pulled her hair down and pulled it all to the side where the hickey was.

"Mine was good too, but I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning." She hurried upstairs and Charlie and Renee just looked at each other.

"Well, I'm off to bed too, night," I rushed up after Bella but only saw the click of her door and I went to ponder what the hell had just happened between us.

~~0~~0~~

I woke up to the sound of Emmett pounding on my door for me to "get my ass up, its brunch time" loudly.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled kindly back and made my way to the bathroom after giving him a nice punch in the back.

I could hear Bella's music in her room, which meant she was getting ready in there today. Shit. I probably freaked her out last night.

Since I had the bathroom to myself today, which was rare, I decided to slap the meat, if ya know what I mean.

Usually my fantasies would consist of something to do with Eva Mendez or a Victoria Secret model, but now all my fantasies were morphing into images of Bella and me. Us kissing, Bella going down on me, me going down on Bella, us fucking, her O face, and her tits bouncing as she rode my hard cock.

Fuck.

That last image did it. I tried to moan as quietly as possible and continued on with my shower. Jumping out and finishing getting ready then headed downstairs to see everyone already downstairs and ready to go.

We got in Renee's suburban and took off. The car ride was silent, as Charlie requested when we all rode together in the morning because he had morning head aches. There was some quiet Christian music playing, but besides that it was pretty silent.

Bella smiled back at me when the hour-long version of "Amazing Grace" came on. It really wasn't an hour long, we just joked that it was because the song just went on and on.

The Swan parents were much more religious than their children, but even they weren't extremely dedicated. We went every holiday, and occasionally some Sundays if Renee had seen or heard a particularly inspiring story, but the majority of the time it was just the parents going and us kids sleeping in on Sundays.

Not today though. Every second Sunday of the month, we would go to a place called "Brunch". Original, I know, but the food was good and apparently it was a tradition older than me.

We got to the restaurant and the conversation became much more lively once Charlie had had his coffee and was ready for conversation, dammit. His words, not mine.

Rose joined us a few minutes after we had been seated, sitting on the other side of Bella and whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was made Bella blush and nod while Rose squealed and hugged her. Women.

I noticed that Bella was wearing a turtleneck and I was guessing she wasn't just chilly. Hickeys were hard to cover up and especially ones that big and dark. It kind of pissed me off again.

"So Bella, did you have a good time with dreamy Riley last night?" Emmett asked while leaning over and tickling her. She squealed and scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her while she buried her face into my chest begging for Emmett to stop. She was extremely ticklish and it was adorable.

He let up when Renee started talking. "Yes, did you honey? How are things going with him? Are you official now?" She asked nosily.

Bella blushed and leaned back in her chair, "Well, um, we don't like have a label or anything but I guess, were going good?" It sounded like a question.

"Excellent! Our little babies growing up, Charlie! How would you feel about having him over for dinner tonight?" She asked smiling and clapping her hands together.

"Um, well, I guess, I could text him…I guess," Bella, mumbled.

"Why don't you do that now?" Renee leaned across the table and scooted Bella's phone closer to her.

"Ok," she sighed.

All the girls, besides Bella at the table smiled, while all the guys, including me, frowned. We were all very protective of our little Bella.

Bella's phone lit up a moment later and Riley's name flashed across the screen. "I'll be right back," she said standing up and answering it.

What a dumbfuck. Why couldn't he just text her back like a normal person.

"Oh, I'm so excited! Her first real boyfriend! Adorable!" Renee bounced in her seat while her and Rosalie gushed about what a cutie he was. Apparently they'd made Bella let them facebook stalk him and they were in love with him.

"I don't like this at all," Charlie grumbled and Emmett agreed.

"Me too," I grumbled. Emmett and Charlie just looked at me. "I mean, you know, teenage boys are horn dogs, I just want Bella to be safe," I stuttered out, hoping it wasn't painfully obvious that I wanted to jump Bella the first chance I got.

"What did he say?" Renee asked with bright eyes.

"He said he could come," she mumbled. The girls erupted in cheers while the guys just stared at each other. I was pissed.

We ate our meals; luckily, with Riley-free conversation and after brunch we headed back home.

For a while in the afternoon, Bella and I did homework in the game room because it had a fireplace.

"You're gonna be at dinner tonight, right?" She asked suddenly.

"Um, I don't know if I can, I have this big paper, and shit," I lied through my teeth. I was done with the paper, just proof reading it now.

"Oh, please come, Edward!" I liked the sound of that. "You're the only way I'll get through tonight. I'm going to be so embarrassed and you're the only person who normally doesn't embarrass me. Plus, I'll be ignored all evening if you're not there," she pulled out puppy dog eyes.

I groaned. "Fiiiine."

"Yay! Thank you!" She hugged me then pulled me up. "Now, we have to go pick out what I'm going to wear! Come on," she dragged me to her room.

~~0~~0~~

At about 7:00, Riley arrived and things were going fine I supposed. I had pretty much ignored him and just talked to Emmett or Bella when they weren't talking to anyone else. Bella was right, she was mostly ignored by everyone but Riley and me, and that pissed me off. She really didn't even need me here. It was all going perfect and everyone just loved Riley's obnoxious little accent and his curly hair and his resemblance to that kid from Kick Ass and I wanted to barf.

Couldn't any of these people see that his hand was currently very high on Bella's thigh and that he was sneaking glances down her top every chance he got? I was not impressed.

I mean, I had been looking down her shirt too, but whatever. Leave me alone!

I was annoyed and pissed until Bella grabbed my hand under the table during desert and winked and smirked at me. She squeezed my hand and rested it on my leg under the table cloth. Yes, we had even gone into the dining room for the shitty occasion.

I guess Bella could see right through me and see that I was in a shitty mood and this is what we had always done. We'd secretly hold hands and I liked it much more than I should.

I was in deep shit.

…**..**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. After my friend left, I just got so busy **

**But now I can hopefully put a new chap up every 2 or 3 days. So to all those still with me, I hope you liked this one and the EPOV.**

**I'll probably do EPOV every few chaps, unless y'all don't want that, so let me know.**

**Take care!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks, almost; to the day since Riley had met the fam. Everyone loved him, except Edward, obviously.

I didn't really understand why though, I mean I knew Edward got pissed when guys would put their hands on me, but if it was him or Jake he was totally fine.

Actually scratch that, he would still get pissed when Jake touched me in a not so friendly way because he knew that Jake liked me.

Things were going well with Riley, I guess you could say.

He was sweet, he listened to me, he was a good kisser, he was constantly complimenting me, and he was super hot.

I should be ecstatic.

But I wasn't. I was so completely bored and horny.

And I could not keep from fucking comparing him to Edward! 

Dammit!

I had never even kissed Edward and I could tell from the way he drank beer that he would be better than Riley. I'd heard rumors about Edward before.

I was 100% positive that Edward would be able to make me come.

I was also 100% that Riley could not.

Every time it felt like something good might happen, he would come and just assume I had.

He would get me so worked up then just completely leave me hanging and I had had it.

I was done.

Of course by now he had met basically my entire family because was visiting for Thanksgiving that was last Thursday. It was Saturday evening and I had just said goodbye to Riley who had come over for dinner.

I was on my way upstairs not to smoke a cig after an hour lecture from Grandma Swan about how he was such a nice boy and blah, blah, blah.

I'd had enough of the grandma's approval. Riley would be a thousand times more appealing if SOMEONE disapproved of him.

Well, someone besides Edward, because I always wanted his approval, even if I would never admit it out loud.

I grabbed my secret pack of cigs and lighter that I kept in the very back of my closet and climbed out onto the roof, despite how effing cold it was.

I smiled as the cold air whipped my hair all around me and made the smoke that I blew out dance around. Most people would find this little habit I had disgusting, but I only did it when I was really stressed or had a big decision to make. I'd been doing it since I was 14 years old.

I really needed to decide whether or not I should stay with Riley.

I mean why wouldn't I stay with him, besides the fact that he clearly did not know how to work a girl's body. I mean, I'm not saying I knew how to work a guy's body but apparently I was doing something right.

The farthest Riley and I had gone was dry humping with just our underwear on. I had always at least had a tank top on too though. He had just worn his boxers a few times. And he had a nice body, but I liked Edwards better. Edward had a hint of a tan all year round while Riley was a bit pasty if I'm being honest.

Once I'd finished my first cigarette I dropped it down the gutter and into the dirt beneath it. I lay back on the roof and looked up at the surprisingly clear night.

I was in deep, deep shit.

I wanted Edward so badly and I would never even be able to voice that opinion out loud

Fuck my life, seriously.

I pulled at my jeans, which were kind of digging into my stomach. I'd gained 5 pounds on Thanksgiving break and it went all to my stomach, hips, and thighs. I was disgusting.

Maybe I should hold on to Riley, because not many guys want to make out with a fatass like myself.

I finally just unbuttoned the jeans so I could breathe. They were my only pair of True Religion and I loved them, and wore them for special events such as tonight, except that I was having trouble breathing.

I let out a big sigh. That was when I heard my door open and I hurriedly sat up and braced myself for the wrath of Renee for seeing me own the roof again. She was always bitching at me that I would fall off and break my neck.

"Bella?" I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard it was Edwards's voice.

"Out here," I called.

"Hey, what are-," he stopped and smelled the air. I cowered back, sheepishly. I'd forgot to hide the cigarettes.

"Dammit, Bella! Were you smoking again? How many times have I told you how terrible that is for you?" He ranted and raved.

"Geez mom, calm down. Its not like I do it all the time. Maybe like once a month at most." I laid back down wishing he'd stop with the judgmental stare.

"Whatever. Why are you stressed anyway?" He asked sitting next to me.

Well, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and I'm insanely horny and Riley couldn't make me come if his life depended on it.

"Um, just going back to school and the grandparents are here, you know how it is," I said instead.

I'm such a liar. I continued looking at the sky, trying to think about happy things.

"Bullshit."

I looked over at him in shock. "What?"

"Bullshit. You've been acting this way for weeks. I know you, Bella."

Shit. I was such a terrible actress.

"Gah!" I fell back with a thump.

A few minutes later he spoke up. "Are you going to just come out and say it or do I have to pry?"

I stayed silent. I was trying to work out a way to tell him mostly the truth without telling him what the real problem was. And that was how dang sexy he was.

"Ok, I'll guess I'll pry. I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and guess this is about Riley." He looked over at me and must've seen it written all over my face. "Ok, from there, I really don't know because he just seems like the nicest guy ever," I saw him roll his eyes.

For the next 10 minutes, Edward went on about all the possibilities and finally ended with me possibly being pregnant.

"Oh my gah! No! Edward! Gosh! I'm not a whore! I haven't even had a fucking orgasm! He has no idea what he's doing!" I yelled out in frustration then realized I had just admitted that to Edward.

Someone, please kill me. I beg.

And Edward laughed. Fucking laughed!

As if my sexual frustration was something to laugh at.

I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Why the hell is that funny?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really just in shock that you just told me that." He wheezed.

I smiled a little at the fact that he had a grandpa laugh. Always wheezing. We would joke and say it was "the wheeze heard round the world".

"Please, just forget I said anything about it and we can never speak of this again. Please," I pulled my shirt up above my head and prayed to disappear.

This was not how I had envisioned relieving myself of some stress.

"Oh come on, Bella, its not a big deal. Were both basically adults here. And were sexual creatures by nature. Of course you're frustrated, what with all that sexual tension and teen angst you've got going on there," he smiled and nudged my rib with his elbow. "Why are you still with him if he's not giving you what you need?"

I peeked out over the top of my shirt. "Because, aren't relationships supposed to be just as much mental as they are physical? And I'm sure with time and practice Riley could become very talented, but I don't think I want or care to waste that much time with someone I doubt I'll ever love."

"And why is that?"

Because I'm in love with you.

"Because I can barely understand anything he's saying half the fucking time! And he might not even stay in the United States for all of high school. Why set myself up for heart break?"

"Oh my gosh," he snorted. "Right? Those British people. I can NEVER understand what they're saying. It's so fucking annoying!"

I'm glad that's what he took out of that.

"Also, he'd be stupid if he left America while he still had you," he whispered sweetly.

I stared in his eyes for a few moments as we slowly moved toward each other. We were about a centimeter apart when my phone loudly went off with a text.

Flustered, I jumped back and reached into my pocket to quiet the disturbance.

**I had a great time at your house tonight, B. Tell your mom thnx again. Night, honey. –R**

I rolled my eyes. Tell my mom thanks again for him? Not a chance. I didn't even respond. My phone went off again with a text from my mom. Speak of the devil.

**Go to bed early tonight. Remember church in the morning! –mom**

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back in my pocket. Then I shivered and Edward scooted closer and he wrapped his arm around me and I buried my face in the cool fleece of his hoodie.

I was still lightly blushing from the thought that I had maybe almost kissed Edward. Twice now that we got interrupted. What would happen if we really did kiss?

"Edward, why don't you have a girlfriend?" I mumbled.

"Well…I don't really know actually, I just…I'm tired of being with sluts you know?"

"Well, not really, but I can understand why that would be tiresome."

A few years back Edward had almost been in love, or so we all thought, until the bitch Diane, cheated on him with one his friends. We don't like to speak of it.

After a while of us just laying there we decided it was time to go in when we were sure we had pneumonia.

"Hey, wanna watch SNL?" I asked him when I saw that it was midnight and that it would be recording.

"Sure."

So we got snuggled up in bed and fell asleep watching the characters make complete idiots out of themselves.

~~0~~0~~

I heard a loud banging on my door and realized my grandma Pearl was yelling for me to get up and get ready for church. Edward groaned when I yelled an ok to her and moved to get up.

"Noooo, you're so warm," he whined rolling us over and pinning me down with his solid, tall body.

I was getting seriously turned on.

"Mmm," he sighed into my neck and it sent tingles down my skin and in my stomach. Plus, I'm pretty sure I felt Ed's morning wood poking against my stomach. Every time I exhaled it would lightly graze it and every time I inhaled my breasts would push against his chest lightly and he was making these little noises that were driving me crazy. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and I loved feeling his weight on me.

I wish we were naked.

This was turning me on more than Riley ever had and we weren't even kissing.

Another knock sounded loudly on my door with a "Get yo ass up," from Emmett.

We keep it classy.

Edward and I groaned simultaneously. He rolled off me and we regrettably got out of bed.

~~0~~0~~

Once we got to church, Renee informed me I'd be going to class, that I should hook up with my friends there.

See, whenever my over zealous and religious grandparents got to town, on either side, my parents pretended that we were all serious hardcore Christians and that us kids were active members in the youth group and college group.

What a joke. I'd been to the youth group once and had hated it, so now whenever the grandparents were in town, I'd go with Edward and Emmett, and occasionally Rosalie to the college class. I looked almost 18.

I was wearing my second nicest jeans, since the True Religion zipper almost burst this morning when I was trying to get it on.

I was also wearing this low cut sweater combo with nice boots and I felt dressy, even though I'd knew I'd be the only girl in there without a dress on. I kind of liked to stand out. I had straightened my hair and was wearing it half up and half down.

"Oh gosh," we all said when we saw the sign on the college door saying "MEET AND GREET" in neon letters. I needed sunglasses to look at it.

We walked in and about forty pairs of wide, fake smiles turned to us. We awkwardly waved at them and went to the doughnuts table.

"You know," I mumbled around a chocolate glazed doughnut, "now that we have the scent of judgment and sacrifice on us, we could probably jaywalk across the street to that Ihop."

I smiled as Edward and Emmett choked out laughs when I mentioned the scent thing. Yeah, that was an original line.

Go me.

"Where do you come up with this shit?" Emmett gasped, while Edward slapped him on the back.

"Language, please," I teasingly scorned him.

"Alright everyone, gather round! Its time for class now!" A short, rotund, balding man of about thirty announced enthusiastically to us all. I immediately started calling him Larry in my head.

We took seats at the very last table in the very back, with me in the middle.

Larry went on and on and on and my head actually sagged onto Edwards shoulder at one point and he pinched my thigh to wake me up.

Larry was talking about how going to church was difficult with school but that he promised if we made time for God he'd show us an easier path.

Well, Larry is quite presumptuous of the big guy upstairs.

Just when I thought it was over, Larry announced we still had ten more minutes of class time before it was time for the main service and that we should get to know people outside of our groups, he stated while basically staring into my soul.

I thought Larry might be a pedophile.

Edward and Emmett said they were going to the bathroom and I teased them about being chick's cause they were going together, but also because I didn't know anyone around me.

I rounded back to the doughnut table, working on my fat physique, making sure those True Religion jeans never fit again.

"Hey," I heard a deep male voice say from behind me. I turned around to see a tall, built, attractive guy smiling down at me. "Is this your first time in this class?"

"Um, no," I started, caught off guard. "I've been here occasionally before."

He was so cute! He looked like he could be a cousin of Jakes because of his dark skin and build.

"Oh, ok. So what college do you go to? I'm Embry, by the way," he reached out and shook my hand and I was embarrassed I hadn't even had a chance to wipe my mouth of doughnut glaze.

"I'm Bella. And can you keep a secret?" I semi whispered.

"Always," he smiled.

I leaned in and so did he. "I'm actually in high school. I go to Reagan. But keep that on the DL."

"Are you serious? You look like you could be a sophomore in college." He looked truly shocked. I was flattered.

"Well, thanks," I flipped my hair back and I may have stood up a bit straighter.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I felt a strong arm wrap tightly around my side and I was pulled into someone's side.

"I'm Edward," Edward said locking eyes with Embry and holding out his hand.

They roughly shook hands. "I'm Embry. Are you two together?" Embry asked.

"Yes," Edward answered for me and my head shot up as I looked at him questioningly. He squeezed my waist.

What the hell was he doing?

"Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I have to get going. See you guys around." Embry walked off, probably scared by the intense stare down Edward was giving him.

"What the?" I asked Edward while he was dragging me out the room.

"What a dick. You should have seen the way he was looking at you. We cant take you anywhere without men looking at you in perverse ways," he ranted as he dragged me down a hallway to God knows where.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, calm down! Take a breath."

He continued to fume for a while when any guy would look at me and I wondered why the fuck he was so possessive. I wasn't even actually related to him.

I really did fall asleep on Edwards shoulder during the sermon. I couldn't help it, he was so warm with his arm wrapped around me and I was sleepy and so I just fell. He woke me up when it was over.

~~0~~0~~

It was now the last day before Christmas break and I was saying goodbye to Riley as he was getting ready to head to the airport and go to Britain for his Christmas break.

I was excited. Three weeks without getting serious chaffing down in my crotch. Plus, I really needed to break up with him.

He had sealed the deal only moments ago when he had attacked me in his room, humped me till he came, then patted my head before he shut my car door in my face and told me he'd see me in three weeks.

I was glad I had three weeks to plan how I would break up with him. Maybe giving him a manual on how to make a woman orgasm with a note saying, "Read this intently. P.s. were done".

Maybe.

I drove home and felt free. Christmas was in the air and I was going to have a good fucking break.

~~0~~0~~

A week into break, I was bored out of my fucking mind. Edward and Jake were too.

We had seen every single movie there was to see and were going insane.

All the couples had been going to nightclubs and double dates while Edward, Jake, and me sat on our asses and got fatter.

Luckily, tonight at least we were all going out tonight, to a family dinner to a really expensive restaurant.

I had curlers in my hair and was pulling up my thigh high stockings and pulled on my dress, and heels. I couldn't reach the fucking zipper though and it was pissing me off. Everyone else had headed to the restaurant except Edward because my brakes were being replaced in my baby, and I'd had a volleyball farewell party earlier that had interfered with our reservations.

"Edward! I need you to help me!" I called out my door.

He came in a moment later and smiled at my hair, all crazy with the curlers.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked turning around.

The dress was a hand me down from Rose and skin tight and the zipper went all the way to the top of my ass because my torso was nowhere near as long as Rose's. I knew that Edward could probably see the strings of my thong but I didn't care. I'd already gotten two texts from mom saying to hurry up, because we were meeting our cousins there or something. I didn't really know.

As I turned around, I heard a slight gasp from Edward. His fingers trailed down the exposed skin of my back and over my bra clasp and I shivered. His fingers danced on the curve of my ass and I got butterflies in my stomach.

All too soon, he had pulled up the zipper and stepped away from me.

Soon we were at the restaurant with a set of my mom's cousins I'd never met before, but we all pretended we had kept in touch so it was awkward.

I peaced out with Edward as soon as it wasn't rude to do so and we went to get ice cream, because the food at the restaurant sucked.

I mean, I ate it anyway, but still.

"Well that was an awkward dinner," I said licking my double scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream as Edward and I walked back to his car.

"Damn right it was," he said licking his double scoop of strawberry ice cream.

We sat on his car in the seat warmers and ate our ice cream. I could see he was getting low on strawberry so I quickly asked if we could trade for a moment so I could taste his. He rolled his eyes but obliged. Mmm, mint chocolate chip was still better, but this was pretty damn good.

We traded back a few minutes later and then headed home when we finished.

When we arrived home, the whole fam was already in bed. Lame ass grandmas.

We silently crept up the stairs and I asked Edward to unzip my dress, which he complied.

I turned around to thank him.

"No problem, hey you have some ice cream on the corner of your mouth." He pointed and I licked.

He rolled his eyes. "The other side, B. You know, the side I pointed at?" I licked the other side but still didn't get it because Edward moved in and wiped it off with his thumb. He then sucked his thumb in his mouth and my panties were instantly wet.

The air shifted when I gulped.

Suddenly I became acutely aware of the fact that Edward was very close to me and that my dress was unzipped and I was majorly turned on. He was breathing heavily and so was I.

He looked into my eyes. Paused for a second. Then slowly leaned down until his lips were touching mine. He pressed them against mine and slowly kissed me and I was almost too shocked to respond. When his lips touched mine an electric current rippled through my body.

He pulled away a moment later. "Shit, I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that," he babbled, pulling at his hair, but I wasn't going to have that.

I gripped his shoulders and crushed my lips back to his with aggression. It was Edward who paused for a moment, but then strongly kissed me back and gripped my hips tightly. I gasped in reaction and he took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

The kiss was everything and more that I had imagined it to be, except a thousand times better. My entire being was on fire with need and we couldn't seem to get close enough. His tongue was exploring my mouth and we were both making little noises. Soon I felt us moving backwards until I was resting on the bed with him hovering over me, still relentlessly French kissing me. I was right, he was a much better kisser than Riley and I was sure his hands, tongue, and penis could do things Riley could never dream of.

This was the passion I'd been missing with Riley. I was already close to something unknown and all we'd done was kiss. Edward broke away gasping for breath, but his lips never let my skin, immediately moving down to shower my neck with kisses.

"Fuck! Bella, do you know how long I've wanted to do this? How long I've wanted to ravage you?" He groaned out and my stomach flipped at his sexy voice and words. He'd wanted me? For a long time? Were our feelings mutual?

"I can imagine," I moaned as I fisted his hair and kept his lips on the sensitive skin below my ear. His teeth grazed my ear lobe and I shivered violently against him.

He pulled the sleeves of my dress off me and pulled it down and threw it on the floor. I gasped as the cold air covered me, but quickly heated up when I saw the way Edward was looking at me. He had hunger in his eyes.

""Fuck! You're wearing thigh high stockings? And a thongs? That is so fucking hot! You're so fucking beautiful," he groaned against my lips as he thrust against my core. I cried out in sheer bliss.

He felt fucking huge.

"Edward," I cried.

"Fucking say my name again!" He growled as he pulled the cup of my bra down and sucked my nipple into his mouth.

I shouted out his name again at the wonderful, unexpected feeling. Who knew that would feel so good?

Somehow my bra had been torn off and he was pinching the other nipple while thrusting against my center with wild abandon. I felt so freaking close. My eyes shut and he growled at me to open them.

He reached a hand down and slid it into my underwear. I jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Relax, Bella. I'll make you feel so fucking good," he rasped against my neck and I whimpered his name when he flicked my clit.

I was so wet I was almost embarrassed until Edward made a comment about how fucking wet I was and how sexy that was.

He continued humping my leg and sliding a finger into me while rubbing my clit. "So fucking tight," he groaned out.

I tensed more and he moaned. He bit down on my neck and I cried out his name again.

Never had I been happier to have a secluded room that no one could really hear in or out of it.

"Do this feel good Bella? I bet Riley never made you feel this fucking good. You're mine now though, so he doesn't matter. Now that I've had a taste I wont be able to stop." My pussy clamped down on his fingers at his words and I felt my stomach tighten and twist.

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, no not at all but it was new and foreign and I wasn't sure what was happening. "Edward? Edward, what's- Oh, fuck!"

"That's right Bella. Fucking cum on my fingers, now!" His thrusts against me sped up and I arched my back when I felt Edward hit a spot in me that made me see starts.

I sobbed out his name as a powerful wave of something overtook me and knocked the breath out of me. His assault didn't stop though and he kept going and I sobbed for him more and more until I felt the release again except it was even stronger the second time, if that were possible. I felt Edward tense on top of me when I breathily moaned his name and he came with a jerk of his hips and a moan of my name.

Then it hit me. Edward had just given me two orgasms. TWO!

That's why everyone was always going on about them, they were amazing. I wanted another right now.

He collapsed on top of me and silently kissed all over my face while I laid there in paradise.

He looked into my eyes then kisses me again, must softer and gentler than before. In fact in was very chaste. He pulled off his shirt and pulled me into his arms.

We fell asleep and I didn't know what would happen from here, but I would die a pleased and content woman if I died right now.

…**..**

**So they finally hump. Hooray! About fucking time, right?**

**Ok, well if you liked this chapter, leave me some love please.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**BPOV**

I woke up to the feeling of a warm arm wrapped around me. The weird thing was I felt naked. I shifted a little.

Yep.

I was definitely naked. Although I still had panties on.

That's weird. I've only slept naked once and was so uncomfortable I swore I'd never do it again.

That's when I realized someone, a male someone, was behind me with their underwear clad hard on pressing into my back.

Oh shit.

Did I have sex with Riley?

Wait. No. He's in Britain. Oh, fuck!

I cheated on Riley.

With Edward.

And I'm really happy about that but I feel awful.

I froze and held my breath. I slowly slipped out of Edwards grasp. I grabbed my phone and my robe and went and sat in my closet with the door shut.

I contemplated rolling into the fetal position.

_What had I done?_

I was such a whore.

A proud, happy, and pleased whore, but a whore nonetheless.

I cheated. I was a cheater. Everyone is gonna hate me because they all love Riley because he's British. Gag me.

Just thinking his name makes me want to barf. What did I even see in him? He's so awkward and has really bad style if I think about it.

That shit didn't make it ok that I cheated on him though. I wonder what he's doing now. Probably dry fucking some other girl. I wouldn't even have a right to be mad if he was.

Shit.

After biting my nails off I realized I was sweating. Probably because I was in a thick heavy robe in a closet that had no ventilation. Or maybe because I just cheated on somebody for the first time.

I tore off the robe and put on a bra that was in a hamper next to me. My mother always put my clean clothes in a hamper in my closet, even though the majority of the things went in my dresser.

Mothers.

Suddenly, my phone loudly rang out and I just about shat myself.

I quickly answered, hoping my cover wasn't completely blown.

My deaf aunt in Omaha probably heard it, so I'm sure Edward was awake and alert.

"Hello?" I whispered, wondering who the hell was calling me at nine in the morning. I mean, really, have some courtesy.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" Jake whispered into the phone.

"Uh…well…" I didn't know what to say.

The closet door flew open revealing an amused and perplexed Edward with nothing but his boxers um. Yummm.

"Bella? Are you there?" Jake asked.

"I gotta go," I smiled sheepishly and hung up.

We stared at each other.

"Hi." I finally said after a torturously long thirty seconds.

He looked even more amused. "Hi."

We stared at each other again.

"What are you doing in your closet?" He asked, a few seconds later.

"Oh, ya know, just…closet stuff," I replied.

Closet stuff? Really, Bella?

My wits astound me.

He just smirked wider. "I actually don't really know what that entails."

Dick.

"Just, ya know, closet stuff, like I said. Anyway. Are you hungry? Cause I'm hungry. I'm gonna get a poptart." I stood up but he was blocking my way out.

He had such a nice body.

"You do realize we have to talk, right?" He looked down at me.

I looked down too. His eyes were gonna make this hard.

I took a big breath.

"Edward, what happened last night, was awesome. It really was. Awesome, doesn't even cover it really, but I have a boyfriend. I cheated. Something I was sure I'd never do. I mean, I plan on breaking up with him ASAP, but it wasn't fair what I did, you know?"

I took another big breath, realizing that I had rushed all that out in one breath. I needed oxygen.

Edward was just staring at my practically naked body. Classy, for both of us.

"Bella, I'm just gonna be honest. I don't give a flying fuck about Riley. I also don't give a shit that we cheated together. I've been wanting to be with you for a long time, even though I've been trying to deny that. I want you to break up with Riley ASAP too, but I really don't care. I wouldn't mind being the other man, for now." He moved toward me and bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me flush against him, while kissing my neck in a slow delicious way.

"Edward," I breathed shakily. I tried to firm my voice, "Edward, we can't do anything until I break up with him."

He made a whining sound and my resolve wavered.

No.

I would not continue cheating.

But I wanted to, so, so badly.

I finally broke away and slivered by him, out of his reaching grasp.

"I'm going to go take a shower and clear my head…so, yeah." I hurried out of the room and quickly got in the shower, shrieking as icy water shot down on me.

As my shower warmed up, so did I.

Thinking about last night's wonderful events was giving me butterflies and was making me seriously horny. I wondered if Edward had taken care of his morning wood yet. I hoped he had, while thinking of me.

Dammit Bella, I scolded myself. No. I can't be thinking of those delicious things.

I had two weeks before Riley got home. I could go two weeks without being with Edward again. Hell, I'd gone sixteen years. I could fucking do it.

~~0~~0~~

Not jumping Edward was harder than I had originally thought it would be.

It had been two days since we hooked up and Christmas was on Friday, five days from now.

Whenever Edward and I were around each other, which was a lot, there was such thick sexual tension that I thought I was going to go insane. Plus, I was always seeing Edward readjusting himself, which reminded me of the other night.

We were currently on our way to dinner, again, for like the sixth night in a row, when my mom got a call that Emmett's car had broken down with him, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward in the car. So, my father, being the brilliant man he is, decided that even though we were in a five passenger car, that we could make this work somehow and went and picked them up after having their car towed.

"Ok, kids, all the girls will just have to sit on the boys laps. Now squeeze together, because we are not losing these reservations, dammit."

I had inherited my love for food from my father, clearly, and since we were going to his favorite restaurant tonight, nothing would stop him from getting it.

So all the guys piled in the small car, and naturally, Rose went to Emmett's lap, Alice went to Jaspers lap, who was in the middle, and that left me to Edwards lap.

We both paused when we realized what was about to happen. How were we going to refrain from attacking each other by being this close for a thirty-minute car ride?

Fuck my life.

I got in and shut the door, trying to just sit as far down on his legs as possible. Of course, Alice and Rose thought this was hilarious and were giggling and snuggling up to their stupid boyfriends while Edward awkwardly held onto me when we started off.

My mother turned around to talk to us. "Bella? Goodness, girl, scoot back and buckle up. Do you want to die if we get in car accident? And goodness gracious could you and Edward look anymore awkward? You've only known each other for about 17 years. Scoot back!" She commanded.

I scooted back slowly, trying to stay away from his penis at all costs. He sighed and pulled me flush against him and buckled us up.

I awkwardly folded my hands in my lap. My neck was starting to hurt because I had to hold my head up so it wouldn't fall onto his shoulder and be cheek to cheek with him.

"Oh, looks like their redoing the road. Look! The sign says, 'prepare for bumpy roads ahead', hold on kids!" My mother called out all excited for some odd reason.

Edward and I simultaneously groaned quietly.

Bumpy roads was an understatement. It was like we were travelling over cliffs. Within 5 minutes Edward was hard and was hiding his face in my neck, probably out of embarrassment.

I sighed. Just my luck. I was horny and so was Edward but it was embarrassing cause we were in the car with all of Emmett's friends and not to mention my fucking parents.

I dropped one hand to my side and laced our fingers together, squeezing his hand, letting him know it was ok, I understood. I always understood.

He kissed the little bit of skin on my neck that was poking out from between my sweater and scarf. He'd never know, but that tiny little kiss melted my heart. It made my guilt go away, because I loved Edward so much.

I never wanted these feelings I had for Edward to go away. I really hoped he felt the same.

We arrived at the restaurant and Edward shot off to the bathroom the second the car stopped. We all laughed about what a small bladder he had. Only I really knew what the problem was.

All throughout dinner, I could feel Edward's eyes boring into me and into any bit of skin I had showing. After dinner, when I stood and stretched his eyes went straight to the sliver of skin that showed when my shirt lifted up. Then when I bent over to get my purse, I caught him staring down my shirt. His eyes danced when he caught mine. I smirked at him.

The car ride home was just as bumpy, but this time, Edward would occasionally thrust his hips and it was making me kind of go insane. After the third intentional thrust I decided to torture him a little.

"Gosh, I am so full," I made a moaning/whining sound and collapsed back against Edward, rubbing my butt into his hard on. He gasped. I just continuously readjusted myself, while Edward got redder and redder. He was just so adorable.

We made it home and Jake texted me, asking if he could come over. I texted back sure and ate some ice cream waiting for his lazy ass to get over here.

I was thrilled to see he had brought over the first season of Arrested Development. I loved me some Jason Bateman. Even though he could be my father.

Whateva. I don't curr.

I was obviously into older guys. My entire family knew of my obsession with him.

We got all settled in my bed with junk food. During the third episode, Jake cleared his throat and turned to me.

"So, you and I tell each other everything right?" He asked nervously.

"Right," I eyed him.

"Well, the other night I was out on a double date with Carly and Sam and Kim and we were at Pei Wei."

"Oh, did you like the Carly girl?"

"She was fine. That's not what I'm getting at. We were at Pei Wei and I saw something weird."

I started laughing. "Was Sam fingering Kim again under the table?"

One time when there was a big group of us out going to dinner, Sam and Kim were going through this really horny stage and all of us had caught them doing something sexual with each other at least once. Jake and I had had the unfortunate pleasure of catching Sam fingering her under the table in public. It was awk, to say at the least. But now we all joke about it.

"No. I saw Scott with Irina at a table in the far back. They were both dressed up and were at a table for two. At first, I didn't think anything of it. I was just about to get up and go say hi, expecting Emma to be in the bathroom or something, but as I pushed my chair out, they leaned across the table and started totally making out. Like I could see their tongues from across the restaurant."

"What? You're just now telling me this? How many days ago was this?"

"Two. I tried to call you first thing the next morning, but you were all weird on the phone and hung up on me."

Oh yeah. That had been when Edward found me in the closet.

"Oh, yeah, uh, sorry bout that," I offered awkwardly, not wanting to explain.

"Its fine. But, can you believe Irina's doing it again?" He asked with a disgusted look.

Irina was what some would call a slut. She had actually broken up a marriage before, been with a substitute teacher, and had had a few pregnancy scares. She was a year older than all of us, having been held back in elementary school. I loved her dearly, but we had all tried to stop her from the weird obsession she had with being the other woman.

"I think she's just really screwed up from her parents divorce, you know? She never fully got over it." Both her parents had been cheating and Irina had found both of her parents in the act while in middle school. Ever since then she just kind of started cheating with guys. She'd never actually had a boyfriend who didn't already have a girlfriend so I wasn't sure if she enjoyed cheating as much as cheating with.

"I can't believe she hasn't told me. And how fucking out there of them to be doing that. I mean, Emma's status last night was about her and Scott's one year anniversary."

I stopped myself.

I wasn't any better. I had just cheated on Riley. I felt sick.

"Maybe she felt bad since this is the first time that we might actually take the girlfriends side. I mean, Emma's just so nice to everyone and doesn't deserve Scott to treat her like this." I really wished Jake would shut up.

I mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed more food to wallow in my self-pity.

A few hours later after completing the entire first season Jake started cleaning up while I laid down, still in misery. I was a terrible person.

"Hey, I heard it's going to storm tonight," Jake told me once he came into my room after taking things down to the kitchen. "Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"Um, no, that's fine, I'm really tired so I'll probably just fall right to sleep. Thanks though."

"Ok, just call me if you change your mind."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! Can't wait to see it," He said referencing our plans to go see the new comedy that Jason Bateman starred in.

"K, I'll pick you up at 1," I told him as I walked him to his car. I gave him a hug then walked back inside and made myself some hot cocoa.

As I was walking up the stairs, I looked out the window above the door and wished that I had asked Jake to stay.

See, when I was 7, there was this huge thunderstorm and our house got broken into that night. It was before we had a security system and I had woken up to the man in my room. It wasn't like he was going to hurt me or anything, he was just grabbing stuff from my desk, I've always hoped, but ever since then I've been terrified of thunderstorms at night.

For a while, whenever there was a storm I would sleep in my parents room, but when I turned 9 they said that I needed to get over it, so I started asking Jake to ride his bike over and sleepover on those nights, so I wouldn't have to sleep alone.

After Edward moved in, Jake was out of town one time and there was a storm and I ended up curling up to Edward in his bed, telling him the whole story. They're the only two people who know that I'm still scared.

I also wished Jake was back over here so I wouldn't go into Edwards room, because I knew what would happen if I did. And I already felt bad enough for doing it, not telling Jake, and still wanting to do it.

I watched Bride Wars to get my mind off things but even that didn't help. Just as the movie ended, a big jolt of thunder roared and my stomach felt queasy. I changed into my big pj's shirt and some socks and tried to sleep. I really did. But the thunder didn't stop and it started lightening.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was after 2 in the morning. I wondered if Edward was still out with Emmett. I opened my bedroom door and saw that the house was very dark and quiet and it creeped me out.

I stumbled my way to Edwards's bedroom after lightening tore through the house and gently opened his door. I could make out his sleeping figure on the bed.

"Edward?" I whispered.

No response.

"Edward?" I whispered a little louder.

No response.

Was he dead? Geez. I shut the door quietly and made my way over to his bed. I got under the covers and tapped him.

He finally opened his eyes after me practically slapping him.

"What are you-?" He started, then it thundered and lightening and his face changed to one of understanding. "Oh, I didn't realize. Come here, B." He opened his arms up and I slid into them.

"Its freezing in here," I mumbled.

"I know, all my extra blankets are in the media room though."

We sighed like the lazy asses we are. It was just to far of a trip to make. A whole of like three rooms down.

"Shit, Bella, are you not wearing pants?" Edward groaned into my hair.

Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't put any on. Oops. My inner slut cheered at my forgetful brain. I was craving another one of the amazing orgasms Edward gave me the other night, but I didn't want one from him while I was still with Riley, but I did at the same time.

"Um…nope," I answered sheepishly.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Honest mistake. Forgot I wasn't wearing any."

"And are…are you wearing my shirt too?" He asked pulling back and looking at it.

I realized I was. His old football shirt that went to my thighs and was sleeveless. He could probably see my bra.

"Fuck, I need to memorize this sight," he groaned pulling the covers off me and pushing me on my back. He hovered over me and slid one finger up my leg and all the way up to my cheek. I shuddered. My hair was fanned out on the pillow and I was panting now.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. He leaned down and I moved my head before his lips could touch mine. Undeterred, he placed open mouth kisses on my neck instead.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Mmm," he moaned while putting more of his weight on me, while continuing making out with my neck.

"We can't do this, remember? I still have a boyfriend," I whined when he sucked my ear lobe into his mouth.

"I can do this. You're not doing anything. You can even consider this rape, but you'll enjoy it," he promised.

"Technically it is rape, since everything we've done so far is illegal, but you know. Seriously, Edward, we have to stop."

"I don't want to," he murmured against the corner of my mouth. He lightly ground against my thigh and I couldn't help but moan. He felt so good against me, so right.

"Neither do I, but honestly, this is so wrong. Plus, if Emmett or Jake ever found out, they'd have your balls. Especially Riley. He doesn't even like other guys looking at me."

"Neither do I," he repeated my earlier words, adding, "I don't give a fuck about any of them, especially Riley. He's a worthless fuck. He doesn't deserve you. Hell, I don't deserve you, but I want you so damn bad."

My self-control was wavering. I was going to give in if he didn't stop and let me cool down.

He cupped my jaw and slid his free hand under my, his, shirt and squeezed my waist. His fingers danced across my stomach and I felt the goose bumps form. He stared into my eyes and leaned forward and kissed me.

It was the loveliest feeling kissing him, but still so weird at the same time. His lips tasted slightly of mint and just something that was so Edward. They were soft and unwilling against mine, not letting up. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little. His tongue entered and gently massaged mine and there was something so sexual about the way he moved that made all my resolve fade. I moved my hands from my sides to his silky hair. I grabbed two fists full and held his mouth against mine when he moved back to my neck again. He sucked hard on the side of my neck, most likely leaving a mark, but I liked the fact that he was marking me.

"Edward, please," I sighed.

He bucked against me. "Please, what?"

"Please, do something!" I whined.

He chuckled. "You can do better than that, Bella. What do you want me to do?" His voice was so husky, it rendered me speechless.

"Make me feel good," I whispered shyly.

"I'm going to make you scream," he promised as he lifted his shirt off himself then me.

His eyes were so dark, they almost looked black and his voice was deeper than I'd ever heard. My stomach was doing flips.

He kissed between my tits and all the way down to my hipbone. He fingered the bow that was on my white lace panties. He groaned. I moaned. "You're so sexy and you don't even know it."

He hooked his fingers under my panties and slid them down and I was so embarrassed I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Spread your legs, baby."

And just like that my legs fell open, despite the multiple warnings I'd heard throughout life to keep my legs shut.

"Good girl," he groaned against my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm about to taste your tight little pussy."

"Oh gosh," I whimpered out grabbing my shirt and muffling my sounds in it.

True to his words, Edward did in fact taste me. Soon I felt his tongue on my clit and I just about flew off the bed. When his tongue entered me…

I just about died.

It was pure agony, but by far the greatest thing that I have ever felt.

He had a really long tongue, which I had never noticed before now. But I guess you realize new things when someone's tongue is in your vagina.

I couldn't even look down because I was so embarrassed by what was happening and by the sounds I was making and what I was feeling.

All coherent thoughts and words stopped from me when he sucked on my clit while tonguing it and inserting two fingers, pumping into me.

There aren't words to describe this pleasure.

All too soon it was over and I wanted more. I was thoroughly exhausted though.

While I lay there, drained of energy, which really didn't make sense since Edward had done all the work, he grinded against me and came a few minutes later. A sweaty mess collapsed next to me and pulled my body into his.

Just as I was drifting to sleep, I heard his voice right in my ear.

"You're perfect."

~~0~~0~~

When I woke up the next morning it wasn't awkward at all, like the other morning. I also didn't regret it. I didn't feel good about it, but I didn't regret what had happened. I couldn't deny the attraction between Edward and me.

Or my love for him, which he doesn't know about.

He kissed my neck and kept my panties and acted all creepy with them this morning but I felt happy. Truly happy.

After I showered, I told him that we needed to talk later and he agreed. I was nervous about that.

I went to pick Jake up and we went and saw the movie. We laughed our asses off the entire time, while I ogled Jason. He was such a sexy guy.

After the movie we went to the mall cause Jake needed new jeans. After shopping for a while, we headed to the food court for dinner. We got our usual Chinese food and plopped our asses down for our evening delight.

I just love food so fucking much.

I pulled my hair into a pony tail so it wouldn't get in my food and lifted my fork when Jake screamed, "Isabella fucking Swan," and scared the shit out of me, making me drop my fork on the ground along with a fantastic looking piece of chicken.

"What?" I yelled out irritated.

"You have a hickey on your neck and it wasn't there last night and Riley's in Britain!"

Oh, fuck!

I quickly pulled my hair down. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you fucking do. Who the hell gave it to you? Oh, don't tell me…" he trailed off, basically staring into my soul.

"Fine!" I shouted. "Yes, Edward and I have kind of…done some stuff, not that it's any of your business."

"I fucking knew it! Bella! How could you? Riley likes you a lot and he's out of the country!"

"Jacob, Riley doesn't like me, he liked my tits and that he can dry fuck me whenever he wants. He can't even make me orgasm. Plus, he annoys the shit out of me! You and I both know I'm in love with Edward. Don't pretend you didn't sit up with me the whole night while I cried, after seeing him and Diane make out. You've known longer than I have!" I cried.

"That doesn't make cheating ok, Bella! Shit, all my friends are sluts! Seriously! And last night, you had the nerve to talk about Irina, when you were probably thinking about what you and Edward were about to do when I left!"

"What the fuck ever Jake. Get off your high horse. You cheated on Sarah in middle school with Brianna, so you've done it too. It wasn't like this with me and Edward, it just kind of happened the other night. I told him it couldn't happen again until I was officially single and then the storm last night, and you left and it got bad, and I went into his room and one thing led to the other…"

He quickly cut me off, "I don't need details!"

"Well. I may be a slut, but at least it's not entirely my fault. I tried not to, but he was determined."

Jacob sighed and ate while I sadly ate my food. I really was a whore.

"Was it everything you hoped?" Jake finally asked, after a while.

I looked up. "And more."

"Good," he smiled genuinely.

~~0~~0~~

That night after I dropped Jake off, I went straight up to Edwards's room. He was reading a book and I walked over to him.

I took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

…**..**

**Four scariest words mixed together since, "You need a shot". **

**So, just a quick apology. I've been grounded from my laptop and computer access for about a week and I've been going crazy. Then I get it back and I have writers block, so forgive me if this chap sucked. **

**I'll update asap. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

"We need to talk."

He looked up startled from his book. "Why?" He gasped.

"Edward, you know why."

He sighed. "I know."

I sat down next to him on the bed. "Sooo…where to begin…heh."

He blinked at me.

"Ok, so even though I don't like Riley, all this cheating has not been ok. I tried to call him today, but the tard left his phone here, and its expensive to call over to Britain, so that's just gonna have to wait."

"So, what about us, after you guys break up?"

I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Well…what do you want to happen?"

I was so nervous I thought I was going to barf.

"I want you," He whispered, tugging me closer to him by my waist. He snuggled me up next to him and kissed his hickey he'd made on me. "I like that I did that to you," he murmured.

"I like it too. And I want you, too, Edward, but I feel wrong, cheating and all. Plus, you do realize were gonna have to keep all this a secret, right? Cause Emmett is not gonna be ok with us getting it on, ya know."

"Of course we'll have to keep it a secret, but that's half the fun right?" He smiled a sneaky smile. I pouted. He resumed his kisses on my neck.

"Well, I mean, like were gonna be exclusive right?" I fidgeted with his shirt.

Oh shit, what if he hadn't meant he liked me? That he just wanted me for sex? SHIT!

My panic attack ended though when Edward laughed and said, "obviously".

"So, I guess you're kind of like, the other guy," I laughed.

"Guess I am. Anyways, can I kiss you now?"

My stomach flipped. "Mmhmm."

So we kissed. And this was the best decision I'd ever made.

And soon, our kissing led to him taking my shirt off. He slowly palmed my boobs and I took his shirt off. He was so toned and it made me want to lick his abs.

"Edward," I sighed.

He sucked my ear lobe into his mouth and the movement went straight to my clit, which was pounding. I was so turned on.

"I'm so glad you're all mine now," he whispered as he took off my pants.

My stomach flipped again and I smiled.

After my pants were off, he began stroking me over my panties and I was a moaning, panting mess as usual. Yah know, just being my sexy self.

Not.

Anyways.

Pretty soon, Edward tore my panties off and buried his face between my thighs. "You taste so good, B," he mumbled into me. The vibrations did delightful things to my clit and I grabbed his hair a little firmer.

"Edward…shit, yes!"

He flicked my clit and I moaned louder.

"Shh, B, you don't want to someone to catch us in such a compromising position, do you?"

I tried to quiet myself, but that proved near impossible, when Edward began fingering me with two fingers and actually nibbling on my clit. The things he could do. And with his free hand, he was pinching my nipple, which was driving me insane. His head looked fantastic between my thighs with his eyes shut and it almost looked like he was savoring the taste.

All too soon, I had come, twice, and I was exhausted. Edward began his usual, humping against my leg routine, but I thought it was time, I jack him off, in a manner any other inexperienced whore would: Awkwardly and probably shitty.

I flipped us over and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips, and loving that it was me who was making him this hard.

I took a deep breath and trailed my fingers down his chest, over his abs, and on top of his rather large bulge in his jeans.

His back arched off the bed and he made this adorable whimpering sound that sent a shiver down my spine. With shaking fingers, I slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. I ran my hand over the bulge in his pants again and he cursed loudly. I smiled, hoping I was doing something right.

I began to pull his pants down and gasped when he was finally exposed.

He was long.

And like really thick.

Plus, it looked different than I was expecting. It wasn't gross, like all the ones I'd ever seen online. It actually kind of made me horny to look at it.

"Edward…you're really big," I said slowly and refrained from face palming myself at what an idiot I am. I sounded like a four year old.

"Oh shit." He groaned when I trailed my fingers over his bare dick, surprised to feel how soft and hard it was all at the same time.

I realized with horror that I had no fucking clue what I was doing.

So I told him.

"Edward, I have no fucking clue what to do from here out, I've never done this before…"

"Wait, you and Riley didn't...?"

"No, we just dry humped…nothing ever this extreme, ya know," I felt my cheeks heating up. 16-year-old virgin here.

"Ok, just wrap your hand around me," I did, "yes, fuck, just like that and add slightly more pressure and just stroke up and down, yes, shit, Bella, just like that. Gah, so good!"

Edward pulled me toward him and kissed me while I continued my strokes, feeling more confident after I swirled my thumb around the head and he nearly jumped off the bed.

"Bella, fuck this is so good, but I need you to get the lotion out of my nightstand and put in on the hand that your using, for lubricant," he panted, while clutching at my tits.

I leaned over him, with my boobs right in his face and got the lotion out.

"Hey, this is my missing lotion!" I called out, realizing it was my Silky Whimsy lotion from Olay. I'd been missing this. "Did you take this from my room?" It had gone missing weeks ago and I had been looking everywhere, too lazy to just go out and buy a new one. Money doesn't grow on trees, ya know.

Now that I think about it, technically money, does in fact, grow on trees. But at the same time it doesn't.

You know?

Edward brought me out of my inner musings. "Yes, I used it, cause it smelled like you, but please Bella, I need you," he moaned opening the tube and putting a bunch on my hand.

I smiled that he had taken it cause it smelled like me. I followed his earlier instructions and became a bit more into the strokes than before. The lotion made it 1000 time easier to get this shit done.

"Oh! Fucking shit! Yes, harder Bella! Please, baby, I need you."

His voice was so deep and raspy; I wouldn't have recognized it, if I didn't know that it was coming from him. My stomach felt like it was going to fly away with all the butterflies and my arm felt like it was going to fall off. Too much strain.

I didn't mind though. I took a moment to realize that I was jerking off Edward Cullen. The fucking Edward Cullen. My inner "woo girl" woo-ed.

Dream come true. Seriously.

Edward was mumbling incoherencies but a lot of them sounded like curse words.

"Fucking shit, YES!" He growled when I decided to cup his balls and lightly massage.

I looked at his face and almost came.

His hair was everywhere, he had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, eyebrows knitted together, eyes shut tight, and his pink swollen lips were open. His face screamed that he was in pure ecstasy and I was so excited that it was because of me.

"Bella, I'm so fucking close. Harder, faster, please baby!"

I sped up my movements and soon, Edward came on his stomach and a little on his chest, moaning my name.

So that's what sperm looks like. Huh.

Gross.

I'm really glad I had never done that with Riley cause otherwise I would have barfed on him. Only Edward could probably pull this off.

I reached over him again and grabbed a conveniently placed tissue from his nightstand and cleaned him up. Once I was finished I threw it in the trashcan and pecked him on the lips.

"So this is like so weird," I commented when he pulled us under the covers, with us both naked, post coital, and snuggling. I mean, we had snuggled together, but not after we had just given each other orgasms. So, yeah…

"I think it's more like awesome. I mean, Bella Swan just jerked me off. Not every guy can say that," he smiled then kissed my forehead.

"More like one guy can say that, and that's you."

"You were a natural, B. Seriously, it was amazing. Thank you."

I was running my fingers over his abs, simply because I could now. I mean I could before, but that might have been awkward.

Anywho.

I suddenly felt shy. I'd just done unmentionable things with Edward fucking Cullen.

"Hey," Edward whispered, bringing his hand under my chin and lifting it up, making me meet his green eyes.

They were just so pretty. _He_ was just so pretty. I could hardly bare it.

He bent his head forward and gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever received. Like, for reals, I almost cried. I would have if I weren't smiling so damn big that it was making it hard to kiss him.

"I want you to know, that I like you for more than just the sexual stuff. I've liked you in every way possible for a long time now," he finished with a kiss on my nose.

"I've liked you like that for a long time too," I said quietly, slightly hiding behind my hair, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Now you get all shy? I'll never understand you," he pretended to be annoyed, but his smile gave it away. He squeezed my waist and ran his fingertips up and down my sides.

"So, Edward, how does it feel to be the other man?" I asked, cause I'm a dork.

I pretended to hold up a microphone to him.

"No comment," he mumbled into my hair.

We spent the rest of the night talking about nothing and eventually feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

~~0~~0~~

"Yo, Edward! Dude, why is the door locked? Do you have a chick in there?"

My head snapped up so fast, at the same time as Edwards that we loudly collided heads and let out quite "fucks", before we looked at each other with horror.

Emmett was outside, getting ready to bang the door open.

"Get under the bed!" Edward whispered, terror shining in his eyes.

"I'm not gonna fit!" I shoved my clothes under the bed, and wrapped a sheet around me while Edward threw on his boxers. He forced me onto the floor and slid me under the bed. I suddenly became claustrophobic and was trying to hold on the panic attack that was threatening to overcome me. It happened whenever I was under intense stress. So a lot.

Emmett continued banging on the door and finally Edward growled out, "Dude, hold the fuck on! I just woke up".

I heard the door open a minute later and it was quite. I was scared they were having a silent conversation and any minute Emmett would be flipping over the bed and dragging me out, and locking me up in a cellar.

"Well, where is she?" Emmett asked.

Shit. Fucking hell.

"Who?" Edward asked.

I couldn't detect any strain on their voices, mostly because I was surrounded by dirty clothes and under a bed, so everything was a little muffled.

"Well, you obviously have a girl in here, otherwise the door wouldn't have been locked."

"Dude, calm yo tits. I don't have any girl in here. Haven't for months. You'd know if I had."

He was lying though his pretty teeth.

Emmett clunked around the room and beside the bed. I panicked when I saw his Mickey Mouse socks literally inches from my face. I also held back a laugh at how he still wore his "lucky" Mickey Mouse socks. What Rose saw in him, I'll never know.

"Hmm. Seems as if you don't have a girl in here." I saw his feet walk toward the closet and he violently pulled the door open. "Oh, you really don't have a girl in here. I know there's no one under the bed, cause any girl you'd go for, tits wouldn't fit under that. Anyways. Have you seen Bella?"

Hey! I had like C cups. How big had the other girl's tits been?

And how many other girls were there?

"Um, nope. I saw her last night though. She said she was gonna head out early in the morning," I heard Edward say.

Idiot. All he could had to say was no, that he was asleep.

"But her cars still here?" Emmett questioned.

"Um, yeah, for like a jog or something. I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. Edward was such a dumbass. Emmett would never buy that I went for a jog. I never do physical activity. Especially not in the morning. Anyone who knew anything about me knows that.

Emmett laughed. "Bella went for a jog?" He asked incredulously. "Yeah, maybe when hell freezes over. Alright, anyway, if you see her can you tell her that there's a note for her from mom? K, catch you later dude. I'm going out with Rosalie."

I heard the door shut.

A few moments later, Edward was pulling me out from under the bed.

"Did you know you're a tard?" I asked. "I've never voluntarily jogged in my life. Not once."

"I panicked, okay? I was under intense stress!"

"Whatever. Ok, I'm going to go check that note." I started to walk out of the room.

"Bella? You do realize you're in my sheet still, right?" Edward smirked at me.

"Oh…right." I hurried and got dressed, went to my room, threw on my jammies, and went down to the kitchen.

_Bella,_

_Jake and Kate are coming over at 11 to go Christmas shopping with you. Be ready._

_-Mom_

Why the hell did she leave a note? She could have just texted me to call her when I woke up. Jeesh.

Also, why the fuck were my friends scheduling hang out time with me with my mom?

I'm surrounded by freaks.

I went upstairs to get in the shower and ran into Edward as he was coming out.

Coming out of the bathroom, not the closet, you perv!

Jeesh.

He smirked the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen at my pajamas that may or may not have had sleeping sheeps with eye masks on.

"Cute."

I blushed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to clean myself." I tried to brush past him.

"I don't think I'm done with you yet. I want to keep you all to myself today," he bent down and placed kisses on my neck that were quickly ruining my resolve.

"I d like that," I gasped, "but…I have to get ready. Kate and Jake are going to be here soon and I'm not anywhere near ready, clearly."

"I'm ready for you, baby," he groaned, pushing his hard member against my hip.

I bit back a moan.

Just when I thought Edward couldn't get any sexier, he did. How my ovaries haven't exploded yet, I don't know.

"Edward, its after 10:30, they're getting here at 11," I forced myself to say. I didn't want to stop.

He sighed. "Fiiiine. I'll let you go this time, but as soon as you're home, you're mine for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

He flexed his hips against mine and left with a dramatic sigh. I got in the shower, annoyed and horny, and especially not wanting to go Christmas shopping.

~~0~~0~~

My feet hurt and so did my wallet.

Not having a job was a serious killjoy around this time of year. I mean, not having to work was fantastic, but the lack of money flow was not. I got an allowance, but twenty dollars doesn't cut it for a teenage girl in today's society, ya feel?

Kate had been going on and on about some guy She had met on her ski trip in Colorado on her ski trip last week and I think Jake and I were going to officially go crazy. If I heard the phrase, "and he was just so dreamy" one more time I was going to slap a hoe.

"And the way he kissed, oh my gosh, it was sexy. Like his bottom lip was so plump and his tongue was so soft and-" She ranted.

Jake interrupted with a loud "We get it!" Kate looked a little offended.

"Well shit guys, sorry, I was trying to tell my best friends about an amazing guy I met," she pouted.

I rolled my eyes, but put my arm around her anyways and told her I didn't mind, even though I fucking did mind. I missed Edward and I wanted to go home.

We walked past Guess and Kate just had to go in, so in we went. Jake and I parked it on the chairs by the dressing room while Kate took in about twenty pairs of jeans to try on.

"So, I see you're sporting another hickey today. That Edwards a biter, huh?" Jake waggled his eyebrows and I just about died. How embarrassing.

I wrapped my hair around my neck so he couldn't see and tried to control my raging blush.

"Oh, don't be a prude. I knew after I dropped you off you two sex monkeys would be at it again. Whatever. I've voiced my opinion."

"Are you sure? Cause you're opinion on my life matters the most," I replied sarcastically, cocking the bitch-brow.

"Don't start something with me, Bella. I'm not in the mood," he used his stern voice, while towering over me.

I sat straighter in my seat, despite the fact that he was still a good eight inches taller than me, sitting down. That tone of his instantly pissed me off. "You're the one who keeps bringing up my personal life, so you could have fooled me."

"Bella, I'm just trying to let you know you're making a mistake. Someone is going to get hurt and there's a good chance its going to be you. You know this, we've talked about what a player Edward has been."

"Jake, stay the fuck out of it. Edward and I have talked recently. You wouldn't know cause you weren't there because it was personal stuff. Why do you even care what I do?"

Jake and I have always gotten in fights because Jake is older than me, he thinks he has a right to boss me around. Well, in a Miley fashion, I let him know I can't be tamed.

"Because that's what best friends do Bella. They care about what the other one is fucking up with. They try to help them. So, sorry if that's annoying, but at least someone is looking out for you. Edward obviously isn't."

That did it. "Kate," I called out, "Hurry. I want to go home right now."

"Ok, geez, hold on!"

Jake and I glared ay each other for a moment, until Kate came out. "OK guys I'm re-, of shit, what happened between you two?"

She must have seen the look on our faces.

"Nothing," we replied at the same time.

~~0~~0~~

After an awkward and silent car ride home, Kate dropped me off back at my house and I recognized a familiar looking car in the driveway.

I let myself in and made my way to the kitchen.

Sure, enough, Dale was standing there, next to Edward and Emmett.

See, freshman year Emmett and Edward had pledged for a frat, but decided it wasn't for them half way through hazing. I think they just didn't have the balls to do whatever the hazing was, but that's just my opinion.

Anyway, Dale was the freshman recruiter, since he was like a legacy or some shit, and even though Edward and Emmett didn't join, they stayed friends with Dale.

Dale the douche.

Douchey Dale.

D-bag Dale.

Its natural.

Dale, in a word, would have to be frat boy.

Or is that two words?

I don't know. Anyfuckingway. Dale wore Ralph Lauren 365 days of year, occasionally a sweater around his neck, and Sperries for all occasions. He was tanned all year round and had a tennis court and access to a golf course from his backyard. He was just that kind of person you felt a natural pull to just punch in the face.

Occasionally, he could crack a good joke or something, but it was far and in-between. I don't know why the guys kept contact. Probably because he was filthy rich.

"Hey," Emmett mumbled out between a mouth full of pretzels. Edward smiled and Dale waved.

"HI," I sighed, sitting on a stool and grabbing some of Dale's beer. "You don't mind do you, DD?" I asked after already having a sip.

FYI, DD stands for Douchey Dale. Of course he doesn't know that. Only Edward, Emmett, and…Jake do.

I took another swig when he smiled creepily.

"Um, Bella, no," Emmett swiftly ripped the beer out of my hands and looked at me in disgust. I shrugged and unwrapped my scarf from around my neck.

"How ya been, Bella?" Dale asked coming and sitting next to me, too closely for my liking.

"Shitty."

Whenever I had a fight with Jake it ruined my whole day.

"How? You have a British boyfriend and its almost Christmas," Emmett butted in.

"Oh, well in that case, my life has been fantastic and I love every second of it," I mustered up the fakest, brightest smile I could and DD laughed while Edward and Emmett stared at me.

I ignored them all.

"What the matter?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to talk about my personal shit, but at the same time wanting to be a chatty Kathy and announce my problems to the world.

It's a hard knock life.

"Were gonna keep bugging you till you tell us," DD nudged my side and acted as if he was in our group.

If DD wasn't careful he was going to get a knee in the crotch.

I sighed. "I had a fight with Jake."

"About what?" Edward asked.

You.

"Stuff." I knew I was being a bitch, but I couldn't help it. I kind of wanted to cry and this was my natural response.

Edward looked confused. I would be too if I was him.

"Wait, is Jake your boyfriend?" DD asked nosily.

"No."

"Oh, then who is he?"

Couldn't he take a hint?

"My best friend."

"Oh well, you guys will work it out, I'm sure." He rubbed my back and I tried not to blatantly flinch away from his touch. Edward looked like he might bite off DD's hand.

"Well, were gonna watch a movie if you're interested in joining us," DD offered.

"Um, thanks, but no thanks. I'll see you guys later."

I ignored the look Edward sent me and went to my room. I grabbed my warmest sweater and iPod and went out my window, with my cigarettes in hand.

I grabbed my phone at the last second, in case Jake decided to apologize, or something.

I turned on Coldplay and blasted the music, and for just a moment, everything was ok.

I was enjoying my cig, and myself even though it was freezing, but it was easier to deal with things in times like this. Even though what I was dealing with wasn't a big deal, at all.

"AHH!" I screamed in terror and dropped my cigarette off the roof when I felt a hand touching me. Practically pissing myself, my eyes popped open and my head turned to see who the hell was out on the roof with me.

Of course it was Edward.

I ripped my earphones out. "Holy balls! You scared the shit out of me!" I clutched my heart; afraid it was going to literally beat out of my chest.

"Sorry," he smiled unevenly, "I wasn't trying to scare you. I called you a couple times, but I guess your music was too loud."

"Clearly."

I waited for him to say why he was interrupting me.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke," he quietly stated after a few minutes of silence.

That's what he scared the shit out of me for?

Douche.

"I know."

Again, I knew I was being a bitch and I felt bad, cause Edward hadn't done anything, but he was the cause of my fight with Jake.

Actually I guess I was, for being a loose whore.

"So what's wrong?"

"I told you. I had a fight with Jake."

"So that's why you're being such a bitch?"

I couldn't even be mad at him for calling me that. It was plain and simple; I was being a mega bitch.

"Yes, Edward. Jake is my best friend in the entire world and he's mad at me and I'm mad at him so its kinda fucking up my day."

"You wanna talk about the fight?"

Yes.

"No."

"Would you rather just be alone?"

I considered this for a minute, but decided being by myself was more miserable because all there was to think about was the fact that Jake thought I was a whore.

"No."

He sighed. "I don't know what you want Bella."

I looked at him and saw that he was really trying here. His cheeks were rosy, his nose was scarlet, and he was shivering, but he was out here trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Jake was wrong, Edward was looking out for me. He liked me for me, not just for sexual stuff. Said so himself.

I motioned for us to go inside and then I led us to my bed, after locking my window.

I intertwined my legging clad legs over his sweat pants and intertwined our fingers under a blanket.

"So what's DD doing over here?" I asked after a while.

"Oh, he just popped in to say hi, his family was doing some thing that he didn't want to so he's staying the night tonight."

"Aren't they wondering where you went?" I asked pulling him closer, so he wouldn't take that like I wanted him to go.

"I told them I was coming to check on you. They didn't think anything of it."

He kissed down my temple and my nose and finally stopped at my lips. We kissed for a while, until things started getting too heated. After that I went and hung out with the boys for a while, watching a bunch of action movies and being kind of bored, but enjoying it at the same time since Edward was always touching me in one form or another.

Around one in the morning I got a text from Jake telling me to let him in my front door.

"Want me to come with?" Edward whispered, when he saw the text.

"No, its ok. Me and him need to talk privately."

I hurried down the stairs, half scared that Jake was going to tell me I was a whore again and break up with me.

Break up like our friendship. Just to clarify.

I opened my front door, freezing in my leggings and cable knit sweater. There stood Jake, leaning against the porch wall, shivering.

"We need to talk."

I nodded and gestured for him to come in. I led him past the media room, where the boys were, who all gave Jake a dirty look, and into my bedroom. I quietly shut the door.

We sat down on my bed. Me cross-legged facing him, and him sprawled out, facing the ceiling.

"So, I'm not cool with this whole fighting thing," Jake announced, throwing up quotation signs around the word fighting.

"Ditto," I replied quietly.

"Its kind of bullshit. I mean, you know I'm only trying to look out for you B. You're my best friend, I'm protective, but it's also my job to point out when you're making a mistake."

I bowed my head, unpleased to find myself agreeing and understanding what he was saying.

"Jake you know I'm a bitch. I can't help it; it's in my blood. I'm sorry, I just, I go complete bitch when I feel like I'm being told what to do and shit."

I really hoped he understood and would forgive me.

"I know."

A few minutes of silence passed by. "So, do you forgive me or what?" I finally asked once my patience had run out.

"Even though I want to stay mad at you, I just get in such a bad mood when we fight. So I officially declare our fight over."

"Hooray!" I cheered while hurling myself into his open arms. We snuggled, because we do that, and I was so glad we had made up.

"I hate it when we fight," I whispered into his neck.

"Ditto."

"Jake, please tell me I'm not a slut."

He sighed. "Of course you're not a slut, Bella. You love Edward. It's ok. Don't feel bad because I'm a hypocrite."

I hugged him tighter. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, B."

I don't know what I'd do without him.

…

**Hello, lovelies. Sorry my chapters are taking so long to put up. School started so a bunch of shits been going down, unfortunately chapters will probably be posted weekly from now on, unless I don't have a lot of homework. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chap! EPOV next chapter :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

It's a constant fucking mantra in my head.

She's all I can think about. And I don't even curr.

She's everything I want and everything I can't have. Publicly, anyway.

Emmett would never be ok with us and everyone will think I'm some kind of sick perverted pedophile. Which is kind of like saying the same thing twice, cause I'm pretty sure they go hand in hand but whatevs.

Christmas and New Years had come and gone and Bella goes back to school in three days. Riley gets back in two. I still had two weeks before I went back to school, but it would be boring without Bella because all my friends would be with their significant other while I sat and home and twiddled my thumbs.

Super fun stuff.

I decided not to dwell on that and focus on the fact that Bella and I had the entire house to ourselves for the afternoon and night. Charlie and Renee were at a work conference for the night, Emmett and Rosalie were visiting Rose's grandparents and Alice and Jasper were probably fucking somewhere.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could watch a movie or something, I guess," she took a sip of her hot chocolate while sitting cross-legged on her bed. I loved that she had taken up to wearing sweaters and leggings lately. She looked so sexy.

"What movie?" I asked perusing her movie collection.

"Ooh! The Ugly Truth! I love that movie!" She announced, so I grabbed it, put it in, and sat on the bed. Once I was situated I motioned for her to lie between my legs, which she complied happily, nestling her pert ass right against my junk. Muy perfecto.

As the movie went on and on, I barely noticed. I was fascinated by the way Bella did, well, everything. I didn't even realize that I'd been absentmindedly rubbing her thighs until she situated herself a little closer to my dick. My hands were getting to her.

I decided to milk this for all its worth.

I rubbed my hands up and down the outside of her thighs, then slowly moved inside, and when I almost touched her covered pussy, I would dart my hands back out to the outside of her thighs. After about ten minutes of her making subtle hip jerks, and being the stubborn person she is, I decided to run a single finger down what would be the center of her slit, if she didn't have these fucking leggings on.

She whimpered and I bit my lip to keep from groaning. I went back to rubbing the outside of her thighs and she groaned loudly. "Edward," it was a warning tone.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You know…" she trailed off, sounding sheepish.

"No, I don't. Enlighten me." I wanted to hear her dirty talk. I could have quite the mouth on me sometimes, and I wanted to hear her say dirty words in dirty context. I also wanted to hear her moaning my name.

"Stop teasing me unless you're planning to do something about it."

"Oh, pretty little Bella, I definitely plan on doing something about it," as I was saying that I was punctuating certain words with thrusts of my hip. Little Ed was up and ready for the challenge. "But first, lets get you out of these clothes, huh?"

I lifted her sweater to find a white tank top underneath and I sucked the skin on her shoulder while I pushed her leggings down.

She was wearing white cotton panties and I loved that she was so innocent and all mine to corrupt. In the clothes she had left on she looked exactly like what you would imagine the girl next door to look like. It was so enticing.

I also noticed the damp spot on her panties. Score for Ed!

"Mmm, how long have you been getting wet, Bella? I think we should make it a rule that anytime you're even slightly wet, you should let me know and I can take care of it for you," I whispered in my most seductive voice. She whimpered again.

Damn, I loved that sound.

I slowly stroked over her moist panties and her head laid on my shoulder, while she let out breathy sighs and moans. She was being to quiet for my liking. I brought my free hand up from her thigh and cupped her boob. She subtly arched her back and I wanted nothing more than for her to lose control.

I slowly pushed her tank down and undid her bra, noting her whine when my hand left her panties. I yanked both the offending objects off, deciding to leave her panties on. She looked so fucking hot, all flushed, with pebbled rosy pink nipple, panting for me. I was doing this to her.

I caressed her stomach with one hand while I cupped her warm boob with my other. "You are so fucking perfect, Bella. Shit, seeing you just in your little panties is making me so hard. Can you feel how hard I am for you?" I took her hand that was lying limply at her side and brought it behind her to where she was touching my dick through my pants. She squeezed and moaned, while I rasped a "fuck".

My fingers dived into her panties, going straight for her entrance to gather wetness and slid them back up to her clit. Oh gah, she was dripping with arousal. I couldn't want until I could fuck her good and proper.

Once I started rubbing her clit, her half assed caresses became even less coordinated and completely forgotten when I pinched her clit and nipple at the same time. "OH!" She whined out in a high pitch whimper. So lovely.

I sped up my movements until she was almost at the edge, then I immediately slowed down and was giving her clit a feather light stroke.

"NO! please…." She moaned.

It wasn't good enough, I wanted to hear her beg and go insane with need.

She was writhing against me, but biting her lip and holding her moans back. She didn't have to be quiet for the first time. We were completely alone and she was mine.

"I want to hear you, Bella. Scream for me, baby," I added pressure and dipped one finger into her, thrusting lightly and curling my finger.

"Ohhh," she moaned out a little louder, but still not where I wanted her to be.

I added another finger and he back arched off my chest and she gripped my leg tightly, the other going to my hair to keep my mouth on her neck. I continued pinching her nipple and her moans were getting increasingly louder and I was about to blow my load if she sounded any sexier.

"Shit, you're so tight. I can't wait until I can fuck you with my thick cock," I was knuckles deep in her when I found the rough little patch of skin and I knew, I knew this would be her undoing. She had never experienced this before. With a cheeky smile, I sucked on her neck, added more pressure to her throbbing little clit, and thrust hard against her gspot.

"Cum all of my fingers, Bella. Just let go, baby girl."

She gasped, and arched her back even more than it already was. I continued thrusting and pinched her nipple one more time harder. "Oh my ga- yes, yes, yes! Edwarrrrrd," she sobbed over and over. Her juices were running down my entire hand and I couldn't wait to taste her.

I continued probing her and milking this for all it was worth until she let out a squeak and jerked away from my hand, being too sensitive. She fell back against my chest panting. I brought my fingers up to her mouth and licked her off me.

I was so fucking hard and she tasted amazing. After she had recovered for a minute she turned around and kneeled between my legs, pulling my pants and boxers down. She was shy with her words, but my goodness, not with her hands and mouth anymore. She had given me her first blowjob yesterday and it hadn't been the most skilled one I'd ever received, but the fact that she was doing her best to please me and only me was enough to make it one of the best I've ever had.

And she fucking swallowed.

What kind of girl swallows during her first blowjob?

The kind you hold on to forever, that's who.

In fact, as of right now, how she was doing her best to ignore her gag reflex, I had every intention of one day marrying this sexy girl.

I was falling for her. Hard and fast.

Which is currently how she was sucking me.

"Yes, shit, fuck, Bella! Yes, suck me, baby girl!" I moaned, gripping her hair and fucking her mouth.

She moaned around me when I said my dirty words and I was so close. She cupped my balls and I was done for.

"FUCK! Bella! Yes, swallow me baby!" I came with a jerk of my hips and a grunt while she greedily drank everything I offered.

She released me with a pop and placed a kiss on the tip of my dick. It was almost enough for me to be ready to go again. She smiled shyly and straddled me while placing a wet kiss on my mouth. I wanted to kiss her, but the fact that I had just blown my load in her mouth wasn't very enticing.

"I'll be right back," she whispered. I watched her sexy ass walk out of her room and down the hall. When I couldn't see her anymore I leaned back against her pillows and let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

Sure, maybe these weren't the best conditions and terms for a relationship to be on, but Bella and I really cared about each other. Consequences be damned.

5 years ago, if someone had told me when I was 21 that I'd be seeing a 16 year old, I would have laughed in their face. I mean, _shit_, I'm not a pedophile. There's just something about Bella. I'm not the only guy who see's it.

A few years back, Jasper and I were high and drunk and he and Alice were on a break, and we both mutually decided that Bella would be fuck hot in a few years and that we would be all over that pussy.

Jacob eye fucks her every chance he gets. He milks the best friend card for all its worth. I walked in on him giving her a massage one day after volleyball practice a few years ago and little, unsuspecting Bella was on her stomach groaning at the fantastic massage he was giving, while he rubbed one out unbeknownst to her.

Sick and perverted, but who can blame him? She was in her fucking bra and spanx.

He never even knew I saw him.

That Mike Newton kid has been all over her for ages and we can't even go to fucking church without some guy trying to talk to her.

She's fucking gorgeous and I want the world to know she's mine. Sadly, that will never probably be. As much as I want this to last long term, Bella doesn't want an undecided 6-year-old older pedophile chasing after her while she does great things in the world. I'll be in a stale office at Cullen Enterprises. Whoopdifuckingdo.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella entered the room again in her little sweater, panties, and knee socks carrying a tray filled with cookies and milk. This girl.

I had pulled my pants back up while she was gone. I patted the space between my legs again and she took up the spot happily, nestling her ass against my dick again.

Yeah, she wants me.

We finished watching whatever fucking movie it was we had put in and I hugged Bella to me, loving every second of this.

She was so soft and my day was instantly better if she was around.

I couldn't keep my hands and lips off her skin. I just felt the need to touch her everywhere.

I loved her.

Whoa. What the fuck?

**BPOV**

I was so fucking nervous.

I'd never broken up with someone before. Like, what am I even supposed to say?

Its not you, its me?

Even if that's the truth its still a shitty excuse.

Maybe I should just tell Riley the truth. That I've always been in love with Edward and that I really liked Riley, but my feelings for Edward were too strong and that wasn't fair for Riley?

Maybe.

I'm scared. I'll probably cry. I hate hurting people's feelings. And my stomach is doing painful twists.

My break from school with Edward has been great and I'm so sad its over, but its time for a fresh start with my life. Out with the old, in with the new illegal relationship that don't really make sense and has to be kept a secret.

Hooray.

I shakily made my way to the car, texting Riley to let him know I was on my way over.

I drove slowly to Riley's, begging to get in an accident or something that would postpone the coming hell.

Unfortunately I made it in one piece to his house and with sweaty palms, I rang the doorbell.

The chimes seemed much more ominous than they ever had and I felt like I needed to take shit and/or barf everywhere.

Riley pulled open the door with a big smile and I instantly felt awful. He pulled me into his arms and I lightly hugged him back.

"How are you?"

"Okay…you?" I asked mushed by his shoulder. He was _still_ hugging me.

"Great." He finally pulled back and pecked me on the forehead. "Let's go upstairs."

I followed him up the stairs while we made small talk about what we had done and he had much more to say than I did. I don't think he even noticed how quiet I was being.

After about twenty more minutes of awkward and painful small talk with Riley holding my sweaty hand, I turned toward him and broke a word in. "We need to talk." It was barely a whisper.

"I thought that's what we were doing?" He looked confused.

I was momentarily distracted by the fact that when British people say thought it sounds like fart how they say it, but I gained my focus back and turned toward him. Looking him dead on in the eye. "This is serious, Riley. First of all, I just want to say you are such a great guy and I feel so lucky that I've even gotten to know you. And I really like you, I do, its just-"

He cut me off. "Are you breaking up with me?" He said it in such an eerily calm voice that I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

I looked sadly at him. His face was steel. I slowly nodded.

"Are you fucking serious?" Now he looked a little mad.

I felt the tears coming. I hated when people were mad at me. "Riley, please let me explain. I like you a lot, I really do. It's just, a long time ago I fell in love with a different guy and it's not fair for me to still be in love with him while I'm with you. Its not fair to anybody," I swallowed. "Please don't be mad at me," I whispered pathetically.

"I need to tell you something too. When I was there, I ran into an old girlfriend…and we…we kind of…reunited," he said a bit awkwardly.

Was he serious? He was really gonna get mad at me for breaking up with him while he had fucked another girl? Really?

I pushed my anger and hurt aside. "See? Neither of us was really ready for a relationship. I did have fun with you though." I held back a tear. This was emotional.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you," he whispered and I felt sick. If he only knew…

I gulped.

"So…is this guy, Jake?" He asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

I laughed. "No. No, that would make things so much easier."

"Well, I guess now might be the time to tell you that I'm going back to Britain once this semester is over."

I saw that one coming.

"To be with your ex?"

"…Yeah. But Bella? You were and will always be my favorite thing about America."

I melted. That was so fucking sweet.

"And you'll always be my favorite thing about Britain and foreign exchange students."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He pulled back after a minute and pecked me very softly on the lips. It wasn't romantic or sexual, it was just a kiss of closure. Of signaling the end of this chapter in our lives.

He walked me out to my car. We hugged one last time. "Friends?" I whispered into his ear?

"Something like that," he smiled crookedly.

I drove home and cried a little bit, but I also felt very refreshed. Guilt was lifted off me. I decided to spend my last night of freedom alone, passing up invitations from Jake and Kate. I needed some alone time. Some time to think about myself and to make decisions.

~~0~~0~~

My night was going well. I had organized my new Vera Bradley backpack that I'd received for Christmas. I finished anything and everything that might have been due for school. I'd picked out my outfit for tomorrow. I'd cleaned. I reorganized my closet. I watched a sad movie and had a good cry. I'd also hid my relationship status and journaled about life. I know. I'm original.

At about midnight I decided it had been a productive day and hit the hay.

Just as I was drifting to sleep, my mom came into say hi, she was just getting home from work and she said goodnight when she realized I was half asleep. I was actually kind of avoiding talking to her. I didn't want to tell her I'd broken up with basically her favorite person in the world.

After she left, I was super awake and couldn't fall back to sleep. Thanks mom.

About an hour later, I was just drifting to sleep again when my door was slammed open, then quietly shut. My eyes adjusted in time to see a stumbling Edward falling on top of me.

I squealed. He put a large hand over his mouth. "Shhh," he slurred.

"You're drunk." It came out extremely muffled but clear enough that he understood and he actually fucking giggled.

"Yeah. Jas is 21 now! He's an adult! So we drank like crazy and gambled a lot too! I won 1000 buckaroos! Can you believe it? I can. I knew that taking your necklace earlier would be a good luck charm."

My hand flew to my neck and I realized my necklace, was in fact, gone.

I didn't even realize he had taken it. Sneaky.

"I miss you all night though, Bella. I kept thinking that you were with Riley and it was pissing me off and the more I thought about it the more I drunk and good thing I can hold my beers cause otherwise I'd be a messes right now. But anyways. I need you, Bella. I wants you so bad. I've been hard for you all day." He rubbed against my hip and it was too much force and it hurt. He was slurring and he reeked of beer and I just wasn't into it.

"Edward, wait," I tried to move out from underneath him but he weighed too much and he was busy licking my neck.

"Why?" I want you right now, B." 

His slurring was not a turn on.

"Edward, stop. You're drunk. I don't want to do this when you're drunk."

"Why not, baby?" He sounded heartbroken.

"Because I'm sober Edward and I'm tired. I have school tomorrow, remember? And its not fun if you're all uncoordinated and plastered." I tried to push him off me again but he was dead weight.

"But B…ooh. Did you break up with that British cunt?" He resumed kissing my neck.

"Yes, but not so you could slobber over me, seriously Edward get off me. You're crushing me." He rolled off me but stayed very close to me, breathing down my neck.

"So you're completely and solely mine now?" He asked pulling me close to him.

"Yes," I sighed.

I loved Edward and all but I was tired, he was annoying me and he was wasted. It's no fun being the sober one. Plus, I really needed to go to bed. It was almost 2 a.m. and I had to get up at 6.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" He asked, still kissing my neck.

"Only if you actually sleep though. I'm tired Edward. I have to be up in less than 4 hours."

I felt a little bad, I was being a little bit of a bitch but I was in a weird mood and I just wanted to sleep.

"Ok."

~~0~~0~~

I almost cried when my alarm went off.

I'd maybe gotten, two hours of sleep total. Apparently drunk sleeping Edward had lots of dreams and kicked and flung limbs around all night while talking loudly. I almost grabbed a blanket and went to his room around 4 but decided better when I realized I couldn't physically get up. He had me locked in his steel grasp.

After a few minutes of struggling to get away from him I finally got up and made the treacherous daily routine of getting ready for school. I was exhausted and I could already tell it was going to be a shitty day.

~~0~~0~~

And a shitty day it was.

Everyone was in a shitty mood, the teachers were assigning shit loads of homework and I needed toothpicks to keep my eyes open. Plus, I forgot a lunch so I was fucking starving. Also, it was supz dupz awk with Riley. I couldn't make eye contact and everyone would not shut the fuck up with asking what happened between us.

I unhappily drove home, stopping at McDonalds and eating the majority of my fries before I even drove away from the parking lot.

Edward was waiting for me when I arrived home.

"Hey," he said still in his pajamas with a big cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin beside him. I bet he had a headache.

"Hi." I replied curtly. I sat across from him at the table and finished my food, not saying anything.

"So, I'm sorry if I was a dick last night once I got home. I really don't remember what happened."

"Its fine. You weren't that bad. But, I guess you don't remember me telling you that I broke up with Riley. Were friends now." I put air quotes around friends, since usually friends don't run in the opposite direction whenever they see you coming, like Riley did literally all day today.

Edward looked up with a strange expression on his features. "So…technically you're all mine now?"

"Technically." I smiled, cause he was cute.

Before I realized what was happening I was being lifted from my chair and spun around while I was attacked with kisses all over my face. "This._ Kiss_. Makes. _Kiss. _Me so. _Kiss. _Fucking._ Kiss. _Happy." He sat down in the chair again and continued making out with my neck while I couldn't help the big goofy grin on my face. He was such a goober.

Throughout the night Edward was extremely affectionate and it made my day a little bit better. Or a lot better, but ya know.

The entire time I was doing my homework, Edward was touching or kissing some part of me, or playing with my hair, or holding me while whispering stupidly sweet things to me. Of course we would have to jump apart when we heard someone getting anywhere close to my room, but it comes with the territory I guess.

Once everyone had gone to bed later that night, Edward snuck into my room and flipped me over so I was straddling him, placing my wet pussy directly over his hard cock. Delicious.

Next, I was thrown on my back while Edward brought his A game in eating me out. That boy knew how to use his tongue. My goodness…it was heaven.

I sucked him off, which wasn't exactly pleasant for me, but Edward went caveman wild when I did it, so it was all good.

Afterwards, we lay a sweaty panting mess, like how most sexual shenanigans end. But tonight, instead of directly going to sleep. I wanted to learn some things about Edward.

"Ted, who did you lose it to?" I asked, knowing he would know what I meant.

"Tanya. I was 15 years old. It was in the back of my good ol' Volvo." He sighed dreamily. "The sex sucked, now that I look back on it, but ya know, for a first time, it was alright."

"So…what's your number?" I asked shyly, not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer.

"Five."

"Oh."

"Would you like to know who?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes," I mumbled into his neck.

"Well, Tanya was my first. Then there was Rachel. She was older; I don't even think you've met her. It was just a summer fling in-between college and high school. I had a one night stand with a girl named Gianna, then I dated Diane for a while, and my last one which was months ago was Sarah."

I wasn't sure if I had been expecting a higher or lower number or more detail or what, but something felt unfulfilled.

"Well…I've kissed three guys. Tyler, Riley, and you. Oh, and an awkward kiss in sixth grade with Jake. But yeah, that's my roster. No one but you has touched my carnal treasures."

I snickered because I'm really a seventh grade boy on the inside and snuggled up closer to Edward.

"And they are such lovely carnal treasures. Truly, you're the best I've been with yet, and we haven't even gone all the way. Just think of all the crazy shit we can do when I release that inner temptress inside of you. You're going to be begging for my cock soon, I can promise that."

I blushed hard at his words, but knew there was no point in denying it. I was practically a nymph right now; I couldn't even handle the thought that everything might feel better than it already does eventually.

"I like when you say stuff like that, but shit, I have no idea what to say next," I admitted shyly.

"Mmm, baby were going to have to work on your dirty talk. Soon you'll have the mouth of a porn star but you'll look and sound much sexier."

"Oh gah," I groaned, already embarrassed. "Wait…do you watch a lot of porn?"

"In-between flings, yeah a lot. But I haven't since I realized that I wanted much more than I should with you so its been a while," he wasn't even embarrassed or shy about this. He just straight up admitted to watching porn regularly. I would be dying right now. Not that I've ever even seen porn, but if I had.

"Aren't you…like shy about that?" I finally asked.

"Why would I be? Everyone knows guys jerk off. Girls just get squeamish. But…it makes me wonder…when that douche couldn't get you off…did you touch yourself thinking about me?" His voice was husky.

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't get embarrassed over this one. "Nope."

He gasped. "You weren't thinking of me?"

I rolled my eyes again. "No, I mean I never did…that…"

He gasped again. "But…weren't you like wet all the time thinking about my body and face? Just kidding, but seriously. What did you do with all your raging hormones?"

"Oh, gosh. Don't say that," I laughed. "And because, this family never gives me any fucking privacy, also I don't know what to do to do that…thing," I finished lamely.

"Bella, if I wasn't so exhausted right now, I'd totally make you touch yourself, but unfortunately I'm falling asleep. But tomorrow…oh yes, tomorrow we will be looking into this touching ourselves thing. You need to know how to please yourself baby…and I can be your helpful, hands on teacher." He kissed my ear and I shivered.

I couldn't fucking wait.

…

**School sucks ass and takes all my time. That's why chaps are so spaced out now. :(**

**Anywhooo. Hope yall liked this. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**BPOV**

Alls I can say is TGIF.

Like for reals. I've never been more relieved to drive home after a day of hard work at school.

Well, I mean, I have, and hard work is a generous phrase for what I did today, which was taking a nap in all my classes, but hey- its been a long ass week and I'm fucking psyched its Friday.

Rebecca Black has nothing on me right now.

I have my night planned. Oh yes, yes I do. Mmhmm.

When I get home, I'm ripping off these fucking pants that don't want me to breathe, then I'm putting on my comfiest PJ shorts and a nice big fluffy sweatshirt. After that, I'm grabbing my snuggie, popcorn, Hershey kisses, a water bottle and I'm watching me some Vampire Diaries. Yes, the season has returned and I'm jonesing for it.

Everyone's going out tonight but not me. I've had enough of all them and I seriously don't want a hangover tomorrow. Even my family is going out for an adult's only meal. Fuckers.

But I don't curr. Cause I'm gonna get my Damon on.

Once I parked my jeep commander, I made my way inside to the empty house.

I changed; I popped my popcorn and snuggled into my bed, ready to enjoy a good fucking night.

XXXXX

Around 9:30 I realized I'd wasted my whole night away on tumblr and watching various TV shows and that I was hungry still. I regret nothing.

But the problem was I had basically cleaned our empty pantry out.

So I did what any responsible 16-year-old girl who can fend for herself would do. I called Pizza Hut and ordered two large pizzas. Then I called Jake and invited him over, offering him pizza if he picked it up for us.

He obliged, of course, saying the party he was at was totally lame.

You bet your sweet ass it was lame if Bella Swan wasn't there.

_HA!_ I thought to myself. Correction on that sentence: You bet your sweet ass it IS lame if Bella Swan is there.

Just the kind of girl I am.

That was a thing I loved about Jake. He just always dropped whatever he was doing to come hang out with me or to do something for me. Not to sound conceited or vain, but I knew he liked me in more of a friends way, and I never blatantly told him no. I liked to keep my options open. Also, I was afraid if I told him that, he would stop being my best friend and I needed him. He knew I didn't see him that way. Hell, that's why he dated around, but I was selfish and I knew he kept his hope.

Maybe in a few years if were both single and unattached; maybe then something would happen. But right now I have Edward and I'm pretty sure Jake has something in the works with some skank named Carly.

She's really pretty and it pisses me off. She's also girly as shit, but Jake seems to be ok with her, so whatever floats his boat, I guess.

Like, the other night when we were all out and she wasn't laughing at any of my jokes, it started raining and I seriously thought she was going to have a melt down cause of her hair. I love the fucking rain and who gives a shit about hair? Its just hair. I'm sure she would have like one frizzy piece and it would probably look good on her. I wanted to scream at her to calm her tits.

Anyways. I'm done with my incessant bitching because Jake is here and its feeding time.

Once we were all settled up in my room, feeding our faces, Jake started talking about whatever party he'd just been at.

"So, it was absolutely retarded. I only went because Carly wanted me to go, and then she left about thirty minutes into it because her mom wouldn't stop calling her and giving her chores she needed to do once she got home. It was so weird."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Here we go to another night of talking about Carly the whole time. I wasn't even sure if he really liked her or not.

"That's weird. Anyway, do you like actually like her or what?"

I was never one to hold back.

He sighed and reclined against my pillow. "I guess I like her enough to keep whatever it is were doing going, you know? Like, I think if I could actually spend more uninterrupted time with her that I could like her, but with the relationship she has with her family, I would practically be dating them too."

"Ew. Well, I don't like her. She doesn't seem to even have a sense of humor. All she does is put on make up to. Like when we were at Red Robin the other night, she was putting mascara on at the table, instead of eating. Like, what the actual fuck?" I had just stared at her wanting to ask if she was ok in the head. Also, she had ordered a salad, plain. Just lettuce. No dressing. No toppings. I understand dieting, but this was out of control.

"I know you don't like her, and I'm not that fond of her actually, but I mean, I'm out of options and I'm lonely, Bella. I'm also horny, too," he groaned.

I understood and I knew he had to be lonely. That was me four months ago and I was mostly just lonely too during my time with Riley. We just weren't good together.

"Well…don't settle. That won't find you happiness. And believe me, she's not going to put out until you say the L word. I can just tell."

"Right? I'm pretty sure she's a prude," he laughed.

"As for the horny part, you just keep jacking off until we find someone good for you."

He laughed again. "My dick is so chafed right now. I've gone through two bottles of lotion in like a week. I need the real thing, Bella," he chuckled while I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"So did you think Kate was being extra bitchy today, or was that just me?" He asked suddenly.

"She's on her period," I muttered bending over to get my laptop from the end of the bed. "Now, lets forget our woes and get us some tumblr!" I announced gleefully. I loved tumblr so much. For all you noobs, tumblr is like a blogging site, except better.

Jake and I had discovered it sophomore year and have spent hours and sometimes full days on it since that first day.

For the next two hours we laughed our asses off at everything on it and I reblogged everything I saw just about. I followed the funniest people.

Around 11:30 there was a knock on my bedroom door, then my mom walked in, looking pretty in her black dress from her night out.

My mom had aged well. She had a well-maintained highlighted blonde bob, big brown eyes, tanned skin, and a very fit body from all the marathons she would do on her weekends off. She was beautiful, and even though I hated her at times, most of the time she was one of my favorite people.

"Hi, kids," she smiled. "How are you guys doing? Were you home all night Bella?"

This was one of those times where she was not my favorite people. Ever since I had broke the news that Riley and I had broken up my mother had been incessantly making me go out and socialize, worried I would be emotionally scarred by this break up. If only she knew I was the one who had wanted it and was currently in a very physical relationship with a 21-year-old man, she referred to as her son.

Yeeeeeah. Some things are best-left unsaid.

"Yes, but Jake and I kind of just wanted to hang out tonight. Get some homework done so we can go out tomorrow and also recap on the busy week we had. You know, have a night just the two of us like the good ol days." I threw my arm around Jakes shoulder and he shook with silent laughter.

Mom smiled, oblivious to my obvious sarcasm. "Good, but tomorrow night I want you two out, having a fun and wild Saturday night!"

I internally rolled my eyes. If only she knew what that would actually entail in todays context.

"So what did you do tonight?"

"Oh, me, your father, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Alice all we went to that new bar and lounge Emmett and Jasper have been wanting to try and it was so fun! It was almost like a triple date, then there was little single Edward, all alone. We joked about that all night, but he was such a good sport," she sat down in the middle of her sentence and I had to fight back a groan. This meant she planned on being in here for a while. "All night, various pretty girls kept throwing themselves at Edward and he would just politely decline. I don't know why that boy doesn't have a girlfriend. He's just such a catch. One girl though slipped him her number and I'm pretty sure he might call her though. I hope so. He deserves someone like that girl. She's going to be a lawyer. In fact, I'm going to go talk him into calling her right now. They would be so cute together and you would like her Bella. She looks just like Edwards type."

The arm that was around Jakes shoulder was so rigid I was practically having him in a headlock.

"Mom, you shouldn't force him into doing something he clearly doesn't want to do. I mean, if he wants to call her, he'll call her, I'm sure."

The jealously was oozing out of my voice and Jake could barely breathe. I was about to explode. Edward was fucking mine. No other bitch could touch him.

"Bella, honey, let go of Jake, he needs to breathe," I forced myself to do as she said, but I was pretty sure I was about to have an aneurism and or shit my pants.

"Also honey, Edward is 21. It's past time he meets the one. He'll be graduating soon and he needs a Mrs. Plus can you imagine how adorable little Edwards would be, running around? Gosh, so cahute! Alright kids, I'm gonna go talk to Ed, see you later!" She waved and sashayed out of the room, slamming the door.

I was still having problems breathing from the thought of Edward getting married and reproducing with someone other than me!

Married?

Kids?

This was not fucking ok!

Unless those things are with me. It's not acceptable any other way.

"Bella. Breathe…" Jake stroked my back as I nearly shook with rage.

Well shit. Who knew I could be this jealous? Not me.

"I have to go make sure, he didn't like actually like her. And restrain my mother from causing anymore stress in my life."

Jake looked disappointed and I didn't know why. "Ok," he said and got up while putting his shoes on. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. Am I still picking you up for the movies?"

"Yup."

I walked him out and gave him a hug before I walked upstairs again. I wanted to see Edward.

I could hear my mom and him talking about some food they had eaten, so I waited creepily in the corner of the hallway where it was dark for them to finish their discussion and for her to get her ass away from my man!

Not like she was personally a threat, but her words were. Who knew what she could persuade him into doing in a few mere minutes? She had once talked me into training for a 5K. She had powers.

After about 10 minutes she FINALLY left and I waited until I could hear her bedroom door shut downstairs. As I was rounding the corner to walk into Edwards's room, he opened the door and collided right into me.

"Son of a cock sucking whore," I groaned while stubbing my toe and being knocked into the wall headfirst. Edward was groaning and cupping his dick where I had accidentally punched.

See, when I walk, I swing my arms dramatically unknowingly, really, and Edwards so tall that when my arm swings up it comes right in contact with his crotch. I guess I had a lot of momentum too. Poor guy.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing hiding out here?" He wheezed out.

"Oh, stop being such a pussy Edward, it couldn't of hurt that bad. I on the other hand, probably just knocked my brain loose and rammed my toe back into my foot." I sat on the window seat that was in the hallway and cradled my head. Edward sat next to me and cradled his balls.

Crybaby.

After a few moments of us both throwing pity parties for ourselves, Edward gently grabbed my chin and turned my face to his.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hello," I replied all awkward like.

He smiled softly. He pulled my lips to me and slowly kissed me, still holding my chin. It was so tender and sweet that I just wanted to melt into his embrace forever. He pulled away breathless a moment later. I could barely make out our surroundings it was so dark, but I could see the small smile on his face.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, stood up, and led us to my room.

When we entered my room, I shut the door and walked us to the bed where I laid down and Edward followed.

"How was your night?" I asked quietly.

"Boring, cause you weren't with me."

"Oh, stop!" I joked.

"But seriously," he scooted me closer to him. "By the way, I threw that girls number away," he nuzzled my neck.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. "So…did you miss me tonight?"

He couldn't know how wildly insecure I am. That would be a turn off, plus I didn't want to force him into saying things about me that weren't true or to say things he didn't feel.

"I did. Family gatherings aren't as fun without you," he kissed a trail from my chin to my ear.

"Well…some people like to refer to me as the life of the party. Kids these days, you know how they are."

I really am a huge dork. How anyone can look past the retarded things I say is beyond me.

Edward, God bless him, seems to find it endearing.

But then again, he's a freak like me, so it's all good, ya know.

"I have an idea, Belly," he whispered after sufficiently making out with my neck, which felt real good.

"What?" I asked, a little nervous of the coming answer.

"I'm gonna teach you how to touch yourself, baby girl. But first, I want you naked," he started to lift my shirt and my stomach dropped in that delicious way he always makes it feel. He then slid off my shorts and started to kiss me all over, avoiding the areas where I wanted him the most.

"Edward," I sighed as he kissed along the seam of my panties. He kissed directly over my covered clit and my hips bucked. Please," I begged.

He chuckled and pulled away. The lack of warmth made me whimper.

He crawled back up my body and kissed me for a second, then slid his hands around my back and unclasped my bra, pulling it away from me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently. I blushed and pulled his lips back to mine, but he pulled away just when I was about to deepen the kiss. He slid my panties off my legs then pulled off his own shirt and I just panted and stared at his bare torso. So lovely.

He sat between my legs, grabbing my hand and placing it over my pussy. "Do what feels good, baby."

Cue awkwardness.

Like for reals. This was making me so nervous and uncomfortable but I wanted to look sexy for Edward. I wanted to make him feel what he makes me feel. But, that's pretty hard to achieve when you look like a retard, ya feel?

I took a deep breath and saw Edwards green eyes staring into my soul basically. He smiled reassuringly, but it made me feel more stressed.

What happened to his "hands on teacher" promise? I didn't fucking know what to fucking do.

Major virgin here.

I internally saluted myself, after I thought "Major virgin."

Then I internally face palmed myself, cause really? Now? I'm going to carry on an inside joke with myself at a time like this?

I took another deep breath, swallowed, put my big girl panties on, figuratively of course, and stroked my clit slowly.

And hey! Whadayaknow?

It felt good. Not as good as when Edward does it, but still.

I slowly stroked it before I trailed my finger down to my opening to gather some wetness, then slid it back up to my clit, moaning as I did so.

I heard Edward groan and I opened my eyes, not realizing I'd shut them. His eyes were blazing as he stared intently at my hand. He was palming himself over his pants.

Hot damn.

Now I understand why Edward thinks it's hot to watch me touch myself.

My imagination was running wild with what he would look like.

"Fuck Bella, you look so fucking sexy," he groaned palming himself with a bit more force when I added more pressure to myself.

I slipped a finger inside me and heard Edwards breathing hitch.

Oh, gah….

"Just like that, baby. Pretend its me slipping my long fingers in and out of your tight pussy," he groaned.

Oh fuck. His words. Like what am I supposed to say or do with that, besides moan like a wanton hussy?

I closed my eyes, getting caught up in the feeling of what I could do to myself. Of course, eye-fucking Edward was helping, but now I understood why people masturbated.

Suddenly I felt Edward's tongue on my clit and I moaned low and long, surprised at the pleasurable surprise.

"Edward…yes!" I breathed when he replaced my fingers with his own and sucked on my clit while thrusting harshly in and out.

He hit that magical spot inside me that made me feel like I weighed nothing but a thousand pounds at the same time and I fell over the non-existent edge of ecstasy.

I heard Edward groaning something, but my orgasm was so powerful that all the sounds around me were completely muffled. I was mumbling incoherencies, writhing around, and pulling Edward's hair.

When I was finally able to hear and see correctly again, I opened my eyes, finding Edward resting his chin on my lower stomach, smirking up at me with hair that was going every which way and direction.

He was absolutely adorable and I wished I could actually fuck him.

"Hi," I mumbled, a bit embarrassed and feeling shy.

"You're perfect, Belly," he whispered.

I motioned for him to come closer to me and he obliged. I kissed him deeply, pouring all the words I wanted, but couldn't say to him into it, hoping he could feel them.

I loved him so much and it killed me that he would never feel the same.

But a stupid, irrational part of me hoped and dreamed, and thought that if I was good enough, maybe he would love me back in more than just a sister kind of way.

I flipped him over and gave him a blowjob because I wanted him to experience what I just had and once it was over he held me close as I fell asleep.

XXXXX

The next two weeks passed slowly. Edward started school again, which meant I saw less of him and that made me sad. School picked up for me and I had a shit load of homework I had to do constantly and it was pissing me off. Mostly because it cut into my tumblr and tv show watching time, but also because my mother would make me sit at the kitchen table to do my homework, to make sure I was actually doing it. Therefore, effectively cutting off sexy time for Edward and me.

I was an unhappy and horny camper.

It had been a week since Edward and I had any kind of sexual thing, besides heavy make out sessions that would be abruptly ended by someone or something and I kind of felt like punching something.

It was currently Wednesday morning, worst day of the week, btdubs, and I was in a grouchy mood. I was washing my face in the shower when suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind and I screeched, only to have a hand cover my mouth.

This was it. My worst dying fantasy was coming true. I was going to die like that girl in Psycho. My whole family was killed too. They probably saved me for last. Maybe I was about to be raped, cause whoever it was, was naked too.

"Bella, calm down," a deep voice whispered in my ear.

Oh.

It was Edward.

Welllll, I feel stupid now.

"Edward! What the hell was that for? You know I've always been terrified something like that was gonna happen? And what are you doing in here? I'm going t-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Bella. I don't mean to be rude, but shut up. Please just kiss me." He replaced his hands with his lips and I was so glad I had decided to brush my teeth before I got in the shower.

Someone's looking out for me.

I was backed into the shower wall as the kiss deepened and I felt Edwards's hard cock against my tummy.

Mmm.

"I've missed you, baby," he groaned deeply when my hand slid down his wet chest and over his cock. "Ungh, just like that."

I stroked him from base to tip, loving every second of this new sexcapade. The faces Edward made during sex were pure sin. Honestly, every time I would think of it, or see him do a similar face in a completely different scenario, my panties would be absolutely soaked.

He was just so damn sexy.

"Oh!" I moaned out when I felt him pinch my nipples. His lips followed suit, sliding down my wet skin and suddenly his hand was _there_ and it was all I could do not to moan out loud.

"Edward," I whispered when he slipped two fingers into me.

His hips bucked into me more when I added pressure and cupped his balls. He started lightly thrusting in and out of my balled fist and his fingers matched the pace, driving me insane.

"Edward, please, more," I begged.

He sucked my nipple into his mouth once more, lightly nipping, then kissed down my stomach till his knees hit the floor.

He licked me from my hole to my pelvic bone and I shuddered violently against the wall. He looked up at me as he placed one of my legs over his shoulder, holding my other leg, while kissing my clit, barely tonguing it. I shoved my hands into his dripping hair and hung on for dear life.

This was so dangerous, but fuck me if it wasn't hot.

His licks on my clit sped up and became much rougher and I loved it so much. I was biting my lip so hard to keep from moaning, I was sure I was going to draw blood any minute. When I would open my eyes, Edwards lust filled green eyes would be staring back up at me, turning me on further.

My hips started moving with his strokes and I gripped his hair tighter. I could feel my orgasm just at bay; I just needed to be pushed over. I felt Edward hum against my clit and I fell head first into the powerful waves.

When I recovered, Edward gently set my leg down and stood up, holding me up with him. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him while I grabbed hold of his cock. He groaned loudly as his head fell to my neck.

I felt his fingers slide into me again and I was so sensitive that I was almost there again.

"Do you like it when I finger fuck you, my pretty Bella? Do you like touching my hard cock while I finger fuck you? Cause I like it a lot. I'm so hard for you, baby." He moaned into my ear as his fingers sped up.

I added pressure to my strokes and I cupped his balls, massaging them in my hands.

"Fuck yes. I'm so close baby. Harder, faster. Yes, shit just like that. Come with me, Bella. Let go, baby." His fingers moved at a rapid pace, keeping pace with my hand as well.

I was right there; just a little more and I would have another blissful moment.

"Oh, fuck. Come. Now," he ordered. His voice pushed me over the edge and I moaned out my relief, as he dropped his head to my shoulder while his come spilled onto my stomach and his.

We were panting heavily and I could feel a lot of Edwards's weight, pushing me into the wall. It was such a delicious feeling.

"That was so good," He whispered into my ear as he kissed the lobe.

I was kind of speechless, cause I mean, wow. Two orgasms at 6 in the morning.

It was a good way to start the day, to say at the least.

We kissed for a while and then I finished up the shower and jumped out when the water went cold. Edward stayed in the bathroom with me all morning, while I got ready, forcing me to be nude.

We were now in my room. I was putting clothes on, while Edward lied on my bed, naked as the day he was born, just staring at me.

"You know, Belly, tomorrow night, I'm not doing anything, and um I know you're off from school Friday, so I was wondering if you um, maybe wanted to do something with me."

I paused buttoning my jeans. Was….was he asking me out?

I decided to play it cool, in case he meant like watch a movie here.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" I asked calmly. On the inside I was freaking out.

I didn't bother with a shirt yet; I don't think I could properly move I was so nervous at the moment.

He looked away, blushing for the first time. "Well, I thought we could maybe go downtown, maybe try that new restaurant you said got 5 stars, go see a movie, whatever you wanted to."

I held back my huge grin, just needing clarification before I got my hopes up.

"Edward. Are you asking me out? Like on a date?"

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

He ran a finger through his beautifully messy hair. "Yeah," he sounded self-conscious, which was a thing I'd never seen Edward be before.

I smiled widely, so much it hurt my cheeks and I walked right over to my bed and straddled him. "Yes," I whispered before I crashed my lips to his.

After making out for a few minutes I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, panting slightly.

"Just because we have to keep this a secret, doesn't mean I can't secretly take my secret girlfriend out."

I smiled even bigger when he said girlfriend and kissed him some more.

I pulled away minutes later, realizing how late I was going to be to school now.

As I tried to leave my room, Edward pinned me against my door and kissed me some more, effectively securing my tardiness for chem, but I didn't curr cause Edward called me his girlfriend and he wants to take me out.

Even though I was super late to chem and I got detention next Tuesday, I couldn't stop smiling, which secured me another hour of detention, but again, I didn't curr.

Maybe Wednesdays weren't so bad after all.

…**..**

**So I suck. Real bad. I'm sorry it's taken so long to upload. I'm just so busy and it sucks and I feel bad, so please forgive me.**

**Btw, who loves tumblr as much as Bella and I do?**

**In case any of y'all want to know, my tumblr is tillthingsmakesense . tumblr. Com**

**Ya know…if you want to check it out or anything…maybe follow me and send me messages…I'd be cool with that**

**Yes, that was me shamelessly promoting myself. Oh well. I don't curr. **

**Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed reading about these crazy kids. Review and lemme know whatcha thought of their shenanigans :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

I was nervous. But excited.

Edward was taking me out tonight and have I mentioned that I'm nervous?

I don't even know why, but it's our first date and what if this screws up everything? What if someone sees us?

What if he thinks I'm boring and too young and changes his mind?

I mean, shit. I haven't been on a date with someone I actually liked in years, and that was a supervised date.

Anything could happen tonight.

I was scared. And I couldn't even call Kate and ask her for clothes and styling tips because no one knew about this except Edward, Jake, and me.

Ugh.

I was in last period at school and my stomach was churning. I was already having a bad hair day and I got a huge pimple on my forehead and it looked like I had a third fucking eye.

Fuck my life.

My leg was bouncing up and down in my chair and I knew it was shaking the table but I couldn't help it. Jake was trying to draw his diagram of whatever it was that he was drawing and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

Finally he slapped one of his huge hands on my thigh, holding my leg down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled.

Happy kid.

I pouted. I couldn't hold still. I started cracking my knuckles.

"I'm fine." I squeaked out.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

I swallowed. "Edwards taking me on a date tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you nervous? Is he gonna slip a roofie in your drink or something?"

Now I rolled my eyes. "Yes. That's what I'm nervous about. How did you know?"

He pinched my thigh. I whimpered. That fucking hurt.

The bell rang and we gathered out stuff. Jakes car was broke down so I was his transportation for the rest of the week/weekend.

"So really. What's the big deal?"

I sighed as I pulled out of my parking spot. "What if he decides I'm too immature for him? I mean, I'm not putting out and I'm sure he's never waited this long with _any _girl. I'm so scared he's gonna realize how much better he can do than me."

"Bella. Listen to me. You are such a catch. Edward would be the biggest dumbfuck in the entire world if he dumped you. And I'm pretty sure you're putting something out, cause you're sporting that post orgasmic glow like 24/7 now, so yeah…" he trailed off and chuckled.

I blushed, but couldn't deny. Edward was a horny fucker, pun intended, and he had created a monster in me.

"Well, yeah. But I know he's gonna want sex soon and I don't know if I'm ready for that. I mean, I'm in love with him and all, but it would be nice if he loved me too. I don't ever want to be that girl who regrets sex? And does it make me a slut? Edward can't ever know how wildly insecure I am; what a turn off."

Shit.

My word vomit would not stop. And Jake ready didn't need to know _any _of that.

What's wrong with me?

"Bella, take a breath. It's going to be ok. Don't ever do anything you're not ready for with him. If he can't wait, then he's not worth giving your first time too. Your V-card is a big deal, don't treat it like its not. No, it doesn't make you a slut if you sleep with one person. Just chill. You don't have to make these decisions tonight. Just breathe." He finished with laying a hand on my knee and squeezing, effectively calming me down.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers bringing his up to my mouth so I could kiss his knuckle. "Jake, you're the best friend I've ever had."

He sighed and caressed the back of my hand with his thumb.

I really wished things could be how Jake wanted between us. I really did, but I was in love with Edward and I honestly don't think I could ever risk losing Jake and relationships tend to do that to people. That's why he would always be friend zone. I would always need him in my life.

XXXXX

"This is a disaster!" I wailed from my closer.

This shit was not ok.

I couldn't zip up the back of my dress I had wanted to wear tonight. It made my boobs look exceptional and it was too. Fucking. Tight.

Fuck this shit.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked knocking on the door.

Poor thing had been trying to help me get ready and I was train wreck. Nothing looked good and I was having a shitty hair day. My pimple was looking angry as fuck and I wanted to crawl in bed and die.

I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm kinda a drama queen. "Baby of the family" syndrome. Can't help it.

"This fucking dress it too fucking tight and I want to kill somebody!" I gritted out, yanking open the door.

Naturally, Jake's eyes went straight to my tits that were threatening to fall out. I'm pretty sure he moaned. I hand to physically stop myself from kicking the crap outta him. Cause, I mean really? Now?

No.

"Jake, my fucking eyes are up here!" He sheepishly looked up and smiled and I just wanted to smack it off him.

He sighed. "Turn around. I'm sure I can make it fit."

So after a long time of tugging and pulling, we made it fit and I chastised myself for that fifth piece of pizza last night. I was such a fatty. How Edward wasn't repulsed, I'll never know.

"So how are you two getting away with this tonight?" Jake asked.

"Well, my parents flew to Vegas for various work conferences and Emmett is…well…I'm not really sure. I've barely seen him all week but I'm sure he'll be busy doing something. So hopefully it all works out."

I took the curlers out of my hair after I had picked out my shoes. And I was surprised that my hair turned out good. Jake was practically panting while helping me by staring at my tits.

He really needed to get some. "So how's Carlie?" I asked, hoping to distract his eyes.

"Not putting out," he sighed. "She'll start to act like she wants to go and then she'll pull the brakes coming up with some lame ass excuse as to why we should stop. I'm getting really to lose my fucking mind!" He wailed.

I felt bad for the dude. I mean, blue balls couldn't be fun or very bearable.

"Maybe she wants to be official before she does anything?" I offered, putting on my eye shadow. I had an hour before Edward got home and he said he would need thirty minutes and then we could go.

Eeeeeeep.

Just had to get that out of my system.

"Who the fuck knows? She won't actually stick around long enough for us to have an actual conversation." He lay back on my bed and sighed.

Poor kid. Just wanted to get some pussy.

"Have you thought about maybe just going after someone who is easier?"

"I don't just want sex, Bella. I would like a relationship too." He sounded annoyed. Great. Just what I wanted, I thought sarcastically.

I went and sat by him, draping my arm over his stomach and resting my head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Were going to find the perfect girl for you. Just be patient." I kissed his chest and got up, knowing my date was going to start soon.

XXXXX

"Reservation for Cullen." Edward stated to the girl working the front of the restaurant.

"Yes, right this way, Mr. Cullen." She practically purred.

Slut.

Edward was looking extra sexy in a black suit and white button up shirt. I was physically having to refrain myself from jumping him right here, right now.

He had his arm securely around my waist, leading me to our table.

This place really was amazing. There were dancers getting wine from the wine wall that went all up the ceiling and I was surprised at how full it was for a Thursday night. Did people really have enough money to just spend a typical Thursday down here?

Once we were seated, Edward smiled crookedly at me and I beamed back. This was so weird but so fun.

Earlier, before Edward and I had left the house, he had pushed me up against a wall as soon as he saw me and basically kissed the crap outta me. It was blissful. He then told me how fucking sexy I looked and it made me feel _really_ good about myself. I'm a sucker for words.

"You really do look stunning, Bella," he smiled.

"As do you, dear Edward," I said in a dorky semi British tone and Edward laughed and rolled his eyes.

We both started to look at our menus.

I nearly shat bricks when I saw the prices. One plate was 100 dollars.

No decimal between those numbers!

What in the world? That was a month of allowance for me.

We shouldn't be here. The dress I'm wearing didn't even cost this much. Like a fourth of that actually.

"Yikes…Edward, this is really expensive…" I felt bad. This was too much.

"Bella, its fine. I want to do this. Its not a big deal. You're worth it." He smiled gently and I couldn't refuse.

"Are you sure? Cause its not too late to run across the street to that Whataburger…"

I'm a classy girl.

He laughed, "Bella. Trust me. You are the only girlfriend I've wanted to do this for, and this would be the first time I could actually afford it, so don't worry. Just get what you want and enjoy it." He reached across the table and brought my hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

He was being so sweet.

It was making my heart swell and my panties damp.

What?

I'm a teenager in heat. Sue me.

As dinner went on and I ate until I knew the zipper was going to pop on my dress, I couldn't help but to feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Every woman here was giving me evil looks due to the fact that I was with, hands down, the sexiest guy in the room.

And he was mine. All fucking mine!

I was pleased to find that this wasn't weird at all and actually really fun. I don't even know why I was nervous in the first place. This was us, were talking about. Just Edward and Bella. Known each other since forever. I'm kinda in love with him. He obviously has somewhat of a thing for me.

Yeah. Life's gewd.

XXXXX

"Gah, I'm never eating again," I moaned once we got in his car. It was a fucking four course dinner and I had practically licked the plate of each course.

I'm an animal.

"Yeah, right," Edward laughed.

I sighed. I'd probably have a snack once we got home.

It was still relatively early. Only 8:30 and I had tomorrow off…so I didn't know what was coming next.

"You wanna go catch a movie or something?" Edward asked, pulling off his coat and suit jacket, throwing them in the backseat. I pulled my coat tighter around me. I was frreeeeezzzzing.

"Yeah, sounds good."

We drove to a theater that was a few blocks away and decided on some fluffy romantic comedy movie that was probably going to suck.

Now, I'd seen movies at the theater with Ed before. But it had never felt like this.

When the lights went down there was such an electric current between us that I could hardly stand it. I was ever so grateful he had left the armrest up and out of the way and I was sending a prayer of thank you to the orbit company, because Edward was now kissing me.

We were in the back corner of the surprisingly full theater, but I didn't care because his lips were warm, soft, and unyielding.

Our kisses were gaining in intensity and I yelped into his mouth when he pulled me onto his lap. The yelp turned into a moan when I felt his hard on through his pants and suddenly, sex was on my mind.

Not the stuff we'd been doing, but actual sex. Intercourse, fornication, fucking, coitus, screwing, bumping uglies, making love, _it_. Whatever you call it, it was now the only thought on my mind.

And what the hell?

Hadn't I just been freaking out about that to Jake in the car? How I wanted love and shit?

But now, I wanted it. I was incredibly turned on and I might as well been offering myself up as I shamelessly grinded against him.

I really am a whore.

He didn't seem to mind. Not at all, sensing as how he was getting harder.

"Bella," He sighed in my ear when I added pressure. "This is awesome, but we need to stop cause I really don't want to come in my pants, and this was not what I planned when I wanted to take you out. I wasn't trying to get any from you, I swear."

He was so sweet. Not many guys actually care about that kind of shit.

"I know," I whispered against his lips. _I love you. _

He rested his head against my shoulder, still holding on tightly to my hips while; I'm guessing he tried to think his boner away. I really didn't mind helping him out with that though. In fact, I wanted to.

But by the time I had worked up enough courage to ask him if I could help him, he was significantly less hard and I didn't want to tease him.

He pulled me back against him while we enjoyed the movie.

XXXXX

"Edward, this was so fun. Thank you again for everything." I told him as we pulled up outside my house. It was almost midnight and the house was completely dark. Emmett had sent Edward a text earlier explaining that he was spending the night at Rosalie's apartment, so it was just he and I.

"It was my pleasure," He said while opening the door to our house.

Upon entering the dark room, the air shifted like it had at the theater. I was suddenly nervous again. And I wanted to do it with him. Was it too soon though?

Was I ready?

I think I'm ready. Or am I?

Also, how bad would it hurt? Would everybody be able to tell that I'm not a virgin? Will I look different?

Will I act different?

Does it make me a slut?

Was the fact that I was questioning if I was ready answer enough to tell me I wasn't ready?

Gah!

Now I was just confusing myself.

I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled back against Edward's solid chest.

I let all the air out of my lungs that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"What's on your mind, baby?" He asked, kissing a line from my jaw to my ear.

"Nothing," I squeaked out as he sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

"Liar," he growled slightly when I unconsciously pushed my ass against his groin.

And I wanted to hear that sound for the rest of my life. Seriously. That was so sexy.

I whimpered when I heard it. He groaned and began walking me up the stairs while making out with my neck and his hands were roaming all over my chest and stomach.

When I felt him suck the skin on my neck into his mouth, my hands lifted above me and grabbed his hair, making sure he never stopped his ministrations. We paused on the steps while I moaned out a little too loudly.

"Mmm," he moaned when I pulled his hair. Eventually he picked me up and carried me to my room as I squealed into his mouth, scared he was going to drop me and or my dress was going to rip.

Once we reached my room, he ripped the zipper down my side and tugged the dress above my head, leaving me in my thong and bra.

"Shit," he groaned when I fell against the bed, completely sprawled out for him.

He was staring at me with a look I couldn't quite decipher. Some of it was clearly lust, seeing as how his dick was threatening to burst through the seam of his pants. But there was something else I couldn't quite put my hand on.

I didn't have time to analyze it before he was on me and pulling my thong down and licking my cleavage. "What were you thinking about down there, Bella?" He asked in a husky voice that made my stomach drop.

I needed a good lie and quick.

"Nothing important."

I really need to work on my lying skills. Seriously, no one would have believed that weak statement I just made.

"Don't lie to me, Bella," he skimmed his nose up the side of my face and panted into my ear. "You're a shitty liar. Now tell me." He trailed a singly finger up my drenched slit and my hips bucked, begging for more. I cried out but he held me down, teasing me.

"What were you thinking about?"

I couldn't resist his voice, but I couldn't tell him the truth. Not now, not ever.

Well, that's dramatic, but not now, ok?

"Just…oh _shit,_" he slid a finger into me and all coherent thought left me. "Just about…about…y-you," I moaned when he thrust it slowly in and out. It was too much but nowhere near enough.

"Be specific, baby," he groaned into my neck, shifting his covered erection to where it was resting on the side of my leg.

Shit, he's big.

And hard. For me. Edward Cullen is hard for me.

He sighed, and extracted his finger from me and I screeched out a "no!".

He chuckled. "You can't be a bad girl and expect to be rewarded, now can you, you dirty girl?"

Oh my gawd.

Is he shitting me right now?

I'm about to cream myself from his last question.

He can talk dirtier than he has been for the last two months?

Holy fucking shit.

There was no other response that I could muster besides a wanton whimper.

He chuckled again, sliding his jacket and shirt off, revealing his delectable abs. Next went his pants.

Oh shit. He was going commando. Normally, I would laugh at that fact, but now it just made a fresh wave of arousal hit my center.

He saw how my eyes were glued to his dick and he smirked cockily.

"That's what you were thinking about, wasn't it?" He stroked himself and I moaned.

"Answer me, Bella." He gave a light slap to my pussy.

My hips jerked and I let out the loudest moan I've ever let out. "Yesssssss!"

He chuckled darkly, again. "Sweet, innocent little Belly. I guess you're not so sweet and innocent after all. Look how wet you are after I spanked your pretty little pussy and thinking about my hard cock. You're a dirty girl, aren't you baby? Answer me." He thrust two fingers easily in me and I moaned out again.

"Ungh, yes, for you, Edward." He moaned and sped up.

"That makes me so hard, baby. All for you. All fucking for you." He wedged his body between my legs, hovering over me on his forearms. He entered the two fingers into me again and bent to take my nipple in his mouth. When he took my bra off, I'm not sure, and I didn't really care.

I held onto his hair as he did unmentionable actions to my body, making me unbelievably turned on. And his words.

Oh my shit, his words.

He'd been holding out on me.

I arched my back when he hit a sensitive spot and he let go of my nipple, making me whimper. "You're such a greedy, dirty little girl. Now whose pussy is this?" He asked with a flick to my clit.

"Ungh, its, y-yours!" I moaned as rubbed the tip of his dick against my clit. Holy shit that felt amazing. "Oh, yes, Edward, yes!" I screamed into his shoulder and he continuously thrust against me while working two fingers in and out of me.

"I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good," he moaned. Letting one hand let go of my grip on his hair, I trailed it down to his cock and grasped him tightly, rubbing his head against my clit. The tension in my abdomen was building. I could feel his muscles tensing.

"Fuck, baby. think about how good this feels right now, now just imagine how good it will feel to have my cock buried so deep inside that tight little pussy. I can't wait to fuck you," he groaned, biting my shoulder. I felt myself tense instantly and his next words set off the most intense orgasm of my life.

"You're mine, Bella. All fucking mine."

"Yours," I moaned before the waves pushed me down.

I was briefly aware that he was cumming on my stomach and it only prolonged my orgasm. He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed the weight.

I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair, completely spent, and my bones felt like jello. This was kinda one of the best nights of my life.

He eventually rolled off me and got a tissue to wipe his jizz off us and I wasn't even grossed out. He pulled me to him and we were both speechless. That had been amazing.

I drifted to sleep feeling like I was floating.

XXXXX

"Belly," Edward purred into my ear.

"Hmmph?"

I peeked an eye open and saw it was 8:10 on my day off. What the fuck, Ed?

"Are you awake?" He kissed the back of my neck.

Well yeah, since you just woke me up, you tard!

"No."

He chuckled a little. "Turn over, baby."

I sighed heavily, grabbed the pack of gum on my nightstand, popped a piece in, gave one to Edward and turned over.

"Yes?" I asked, exhausted and annoyed. My limbs were sore and I didn't even know why.

Gah, he was so cute in the morning. All sleepy eyes and bed head. My demeanor softened immediately. He looked like a little boy.

I wrapped an arm around him to let him know I wasn't as grouchy as I sounded.

"Hey," he whispered, the mint from the gum blowing across my face.

I got a little annoyed again. That's what he woke me up for?

I smiled, with clenched teeth. I was not a morning person.

"So, I had sorta a hard night sleeping…um," he rubbed the back of his neck with one arm and I might have drooled at the sight of his bare bicep. Yum.

"Yes?" I goaded.

"Well, I'm sorry if how I acted and what I said offended you last night, I didn't want you to see that side of me, I just…you looked so…and I wanted you so bad and it just kind of happened. I'm sorry." He looked so sorry and sad, like I was going to break up with him.

"Edward, are you serious?"

"Yes," he whined, shutting his eyes and if preparing for me to call out entire relationship off.

"Edward, look at me." He slowly looked up. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed last night. I've never been that turned on. Really, be yourself. It was really sexy. Don't hold back."

His eyes lit up. "Really? You liked that?"

"Immensely."

"Shit, you really are my dream girl." He rolled us over until he was hovering over me and his mouth was at my ear. "My sexy, dirty, little dream girl."

Oh, fuck me.

XXXXX

A week had gone by since our date and I really was convinced I was ready for sex. I mean, I was constantly horny and I loved Edward, so why not?

_Oh, I can think of a million reasons why_, my snarky, bitchy conscious said.

I pushed that thought out of my head as I headed for Digital Photgraphy. It was Friday and we were having a family dinner night. Joy.

Luckily family dinner for our family meant Rose, Emmett (obviously), Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Jake.

The day passed slowly, seeing as how I was extremely preoccupied. Edward had put three fingers in me last night and it had stretched me, but at the time it had felt wonderful.

Now, not so much.

I was finding myself walking a little awkwardly, kinda like I had a stick up my ass, but I knew different.

I slowly made my way across the school and internally fist pumped when I made it to my seat.

Alas, relief!

"Bella, why are you sitting like that?" Kate giggled as she walked in and sat next to me.

Oh yeah, I also sit awkwardly too.

Yay.

"Oh, um, my back hurts," I lamely lied.

"Sorry, anyway did you see the posters? The Valentines Day dance is three weeks away. It's Sadie Hawkins theme. Who are you gonna ask?"

I don't fucking know.

She was annoying me for some reason right now.

"Um, not sure. You?"

"I was thinking about asking Eric. We had a good time at the Halloween party and we've been texting lately, so why not, right?"

I refrained from my sarcastic comment about how a high drug dealer would want to go to a stupid chaperoned high school dance.

Instead, I answered with, "Yeah, why not?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll ask him. But now back to you. What are you gonna wear? And do you think we should make our dates get suits or tuxes for the dance. Mall tomorrow?"

I just don't know! All I know is that my vagina hurts!

"Um, maybe. I'll have to ask my mom and see if were doing anything tomorrow."

"K. Sounds good." At this point Jake and Irina had come and taken their seats by us and I wanted to crawl up and die. I slid my head onto Jakes shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered.

"Just tired," I lied.

"Well, TGIF, then right?"

I abstained from hitting him for that douchey and stupid comment.

XXXXX

Finally, school ended and I was glad I could just go home. I just wanted some peace and quiet.

Unfortunately, that would not be found at my house.

All of Em's friends were over. Even Dale. Fantastic.

Shouldn't they all be at college? Or something?

Its 3 fucking 30. Go home, guys. Come back never.

I regretfully made my way inside to the loud house.

I trekked up the stairs to my room, hoping to slide by the chaos that was going on. They were playing poker, and again, wasn't this something to do at night and not at my prime naptime?

"Bella!" Douchey Dale called out.

"Sup, DD?" I asked, walking over to the game room.

Edward smiled at me. I kept my sneer to myself. You're the reason my vagina hurts.

I loved him anyways though.

DD gave me a big hug that I didn't return and backed me into a corner in the room.

He was visibly buzzed and all I could think was, what a loser. Seriously? He's gonna get buzzed at 3:30 in the afternoon?

Doesn't anybody take naps, nowadays?

I don't even know what the hell he was going on about, but he was pretty into it and getting uncomfortable close for me to feel even the slightest bit ok with. Someone pushed past him, knocking him into me and I pushed him back.

"DD, please. I have a bubble. Please stay out of it."

He laughed obnoxiously loud and I almost covered my ears. "You're so funny, Bella! GUYS, ISN'T BELLA FUNNY?"

That time I really did cover my ears.

"Inside voice, please!" Emmett bellowed out and I rolled my eyes at the irony.

I pushed past Dale, not even caring if he was still talking and started towards my room until Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the poker table and onto her lap.

"Bella, how ya been, skank?" She asked using her endearing words.

"Pretty good, hoe. And yourself?" I smiled genuinely for the first time. I loved Rose.

"Clearly awesome. I mean, I'm hanging out with a bunch of dumbass college guys who don't know how to play poker worth shit." I smiled at the amount of chips she had compared to all the other guys.

I watched everyone play for a while, before I noticed Alice wasn't here. "Where's Ali?"

"Gyno." Rose replied without a blush. All the guys groaned and reddened.

"I'm guessing Jas is there, holding her hand?" They never separated. Pretty sure they even took shits together.

"Where else would he be? Also, who do you think took his spot in man's poker?" She flipped her hair, clearly proud she was beating all the guys.

I sighed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, making a fortress around Rose and I with her chips. She really was doing well.

I heard her gasp and turned around and looked at her. "What?"

She pressed a single finger against my neck and I winced slightly.

I quickly pulled my hair down.

Yeah, she had seen the leopard print pattern on my neck that I'd totally spaced. Edward had gotten kinda feisty last night and yeah…

Luckily it was just on the back of my neck since he'd been behind me and all.

"Girl, you got some splanin' to do," she whispered in my ear.

XXXXX

Dinner passed slowly and I made sure not to sit by Edward, cause I just knew he'd blow our cover. Now that Rosalie knew I was getting it on with somebody she'd be keeping her eye out. And she did. Like a hawk.

So I saw between her and Jake, figuring this to be the safest zone.

Until she started waggling her eyebrows anytime Jake and I came within a foot of each other.

Which was the whole damn night since we were sitting beside each other.

I couldn't deicide whether I should play it like it was him or to just tell her the truth. Rose could keep a secret, but this was a big one. Plus, her allegiance for this would be torn. I mean, I'm awesome and all, but Em's the one passing out orgasms to her. Her words, not mine.

I finally decided to play it like Jake was the guy when she started staring Jasper down.

Did she really think I didn't know any other men than those present?

Puh-lease.

I scooted my chair closer to Jake's and rested my head on his shoulder while we waited for our desert. Jake stiffened slightly but almost instantly wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I knew it looked like we were a couple and that this was sorta leading him on so I whispered in his ear to just go with this and that I would explain later.

He looked a little deflated. Rose's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw me grab his hand and intertwine our fingers, under the table.

I looked up to see Edwards jaw clenched and I realized my plan was backfiring. Edward was being so fucking obvious. I was doing this to protect us and he was about to go all apeshit and attack Jake.

Take a chill pill, dude.

Thankfully, dinner ended shortly after that and we all headed back to our house for movie night. I just wanted this night to end. I hadn't been able to watch Vampire Diaries last night and I hadn't gotten my nap either. Didn't everybody have anything else to do rather than watch Tangled with my parents?

Oh, and by the way, Tangled was Emmett's choice.

XXXXX

So, Tangled was fucking adorable, but that's beside the point.

Shit went down after the film.

See, right now, Jake is saying he wants to spend the night, Edward looks like he's about to go apeshit again, and Rosalie is being nosy as fuck.

Simmer down everyone. I beg.

Just as I'm about to tell Jake that he can sleep over, mostly as a cover for my abused cooch, Rose butts in and is all "No, she's mine for the night" which makes Emmett groan cause he so knows he's not getting any, and same for Edward, but his displeasure is all silent.

Were a fun bunch.

Jake grudgingly goes home, Emmett grudgingly goes to hang out with a grudging Edward, and I grudgingly follow Rose up the stairs to her torture chamber.

There's a whole lot of fucking grudging going on here.

"Ok, that was a nice little cover with Jakeypoo earlier, but I'm not fooled. I'm a model. Were a smart bunch." I roll my eyes at that. She continues, ignoring me. "You and Cullen are so totally fucking!"

"Oh my gosh, Rose, lower your voice! For fucks sake, lets not shout it from the rooftops, eh?" I fell back against my bed, ruling acting out as a possibly career choice. Is my undying love really that apparent?

"So, its true then?" She asks, looming over me.

I groan and cover my eyes. "You already know the answer to that."

"Oh my gosh. You're such a whore, Swan. I love it! And Cullen! What a dirty pervert. For reals. I'm proud of y'all. Kinky chizelmonkeys."

Could she embarrass me further?

Probably not.

"So how big is he? Alice and I have always wondered."

Ope. She's outdone herself. My cheeks are scarlet.

"Oh, stop being such a virgin." She scoffs while lying down beside me.

"Impossible. My hymen is still in tact."

I'm so awkward, it's painful.

"Oh, shit. He's that small?"

"No, he's huge. Too huge. It's never going to fucking fit."

"Pun intended?"

"Shut up," I groan while rolling to my side.

"So you're still a virgin? That's cute. I lost mine when I was 13. The good ol' days."

Ugh. Despite my embarrassment this felt good to get off my chest to _someone_. It was great that it was a girl as well.

"Rose, how will I know when I'm ready?"

She smiled. "You're ready. I can tell by the way you two sex monkeys look at each other."

"For real? Were that obvious?"

"For real. But yeah, don't plan it, just go with the moment, but be sure that he wears a rubber, we don't want no babies round here yet."

"Thanks mom."

She elbowed me in the stomach, but then preceded with an outrageously embarrassing and sickly detailed description of her first time.

But somewhere in that little talk, I realized, I am ready.

But I'm scared.

…**..**

**Sorry this chap is late again. I made it extra long to make up for my lateness, but other chapters will NOT be this long. **

**So what did y'all think of Dirtyward? **

**Sexy, funny, stupid, not your thing? Lemme know!**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

So, the Valentine's Day dance was in a week and a half.

And I was currently, dateless, dress-less, and somewhat friendless.

Except for Jake. Everyone else had turned their back on me cause I had been acting like "kind of like a monstrous bitch" lately.

Assholes.

It wasn't my fault I was having an internal conflict with myself!

I wanted to chicken out on asking Edward to the dance, and just ask Jake, but freakin Carly had asked him.

Cunt.

Kate was going with Eric. Irina was going with some senior. And everyone else had _someone_.

Edward was gonna say no.

Why the hell would he want to go with me?

Also, that's an extremely public way of showing that we're together, when my family doesn't even know.

Shit.

I needed to talk to Edward. Which was what I planned on doing.

It was Saturday and we were going to have lunch together and then run errands for my moms work.

While we were at lunch, I got nervous.

I mean, here I am, a 16-year-old girl, still in awkward stage, wearing leggings and an oversized sweater, with my ugly ass glasses, and my hair in bun, while shoving an entire veggie roll in my mouth.

Why would Edward, a 21 year old, who is the hottest piece of man I've ever seen, want to go with little ol' me?

Why is he wasting his time with me?

He acted like he adored me. Even told me I looked cute today which was a big fat lie.

I didn't even have make-up on.

Maybe someone was paying him to date me and then break my heart…

I rolled my eyes at myself. Cause, really?

I finally plucked up the lady balls and just went for it. It was now or never.

"So, um…the Valentine's Day dance is coming up at my school…as is Valentine's Day…"

Smooth.

As if he was mental and thought The Valentine's Dance would be in June and nowhere near Valentine's Day.

Again, why is he wasting his time with me?

"Oh, I remember those…" Edward sighed, with a big smile.

I bet he did. If I remember correctly, Edward got his first blowjob at one of those. Yes, actually _at_ the dance.

I giggled nervously, even though what he had said wasn't funny, and I wanted to slap myself.

"Um, yeah. So…uh…heh…it's soon."

I am seriously such a dumbfuck.

"I bet it is…" he smiled, leaning back in his chair with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I pushed my food away. I was done.

About a second later, I pulled it back and ate it even though I wasn't hungry.

Ok, I was a _little _hungry, still. Sue me.

I sighed as Edward continued to smirk.

"Are you gonna make me say it?"

"Hell yes."

I sighed again and put my fork down, looking him square in the eye. "Edward, will you be my date to the dance?"

He batted his lashes. "I thought you'd never ask! But I'll have to check my calendar."

My mouth dropped open and he started cackling.

Gah, he was so annoying.

"I'm just kidding!" He wheezed out. "Yes, yes, I'll go with you and sweep you off your feet with my sexy dancing skills!"

I rolled my eyes and got up to throw my trash away. Everyone was staring at us, seeing as how Edward was being extremely loud. He was such a child at heart.

When we got out to his car, he walked over to open my door for me, but pushed me up against the side.

"Hey," he whispered, gently holding my chin. "Thank you for asking me. I really do want to go."

I looked down and smiled. "For reals?"

"Mmhmm," he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. After that we drove off to do my moms errands.

See, Renee, a.k.a. my mother, owns her own interior designing business and she's busy as hell all the time. But she's also on the schools P.T.A. and the praying mom committee.

How _does _she do it?

Well, she really doesn't. Not when she has monkeys like Edward and I driving all over town doing her dirty work.

We drive to some really sketchy locations to pick up her fabric and various things she orders at the weirdest and oddest places. We should be getting paid for this shit.

During the summer, I usually work as a secretary type person a few days a week, for her, or for my dad.

I'm pretty skilled.

After we dropped all her shit off at her office, Edward and I headed home, opting for a lazy Saturday.

Except, the entire gang was at my house again.

They were kind of like Scooby Doo's gang.

Except, ya know, they weren't like, fighting evil and stuff…

Anyway. They reminded me of that because Edward was, obviously, Freddie. He was the most attractive and all that jazz and he ran that shit. Sorta.

Jasper was Shaggy. Fo sho.

Emmett was Scooby cause he's a dumbass, and even though Scooby is pretty cool, he's a dumbass as well.

Rosalie is obviously Daphne. No question there.

And Alice is like a hot Velma. Cause she's a sexy and smart fucker. She's pre-med.

So that's the gang.

When I see the four of them sitting around in the game room, they look weird without Edward. And I suddenly feel weird cause they're all talking about their jobs and I'm just like…16.

Jobless and insecure.

I sit by Rosalie who immediately starts in on my hair, muttering, "You'll never get laid looking like that".

Nice.

Speaking of the laid situation.

I'm totally gonna do him.

When he agreed to the Valentine's Day dance.

Hot damn. I'm gonna fuck the shit out of him.

I just have to, ya know, get some confidence, a condom, Edward's consent, and decide if I'm comfortable doing it without knowing whether he loves me or not.

No biggie, right?

~~0~~0~~

So I got my dress for the dance.

I'm kinda obsessed with it actually. Jake helped me pick it out, cause I swear he'd be the perfect gay best friend. But he likes pussy…so yeah.

The dance was in three days and I was nervous but excited again. That's always how I feel when it comes to Edward. He brings out every emotion that I have.

I've continued to ask him if he is still ok going to a high school dance at 21, and he has said yes every time, and then proceeded to finger fuck me into oblivion with his dirty, sexy words.

Gah, I can't even explain how much I love how rough he is. And how he talks. Geez, I'm soaked thinking about it…

Anyway.

Gotta focus.

Our group for the dance is pretty much the usual: Scott and Emma, (and Emma still doesn't know Scott cheated on her with Irina), Kate and Eric, Jake and Carly, barf, and Irina and some guy I've never spoken to.

And Riley and Jessica.

This might end up being a little awkward.

This isn't, like, a surprise because that is our lunch group give or take a few people, and Riley and I have tried to stay friendly.

But, things aren't quite the same after you dry hump someone and then you both cheat on each other.

Kinda ruins that whole friend zone shit.

We're completely over each other, but yeah.

Like, I've seen his O-face.

It's weird.

Not his face. That was kinda hot.

What I mean is, knowing that I was once that…intimate with him. That's what was weird.

Anyfuckingway.

I was currently trying to stay awake in English class, seeing as how I was bored out of my mind while discussing how Jay Gatsby's parties represented his personality.

Just as my teacher was really getting into comparisons, similes, and metaphors, the classroom phone rang, interrupting her thought. She frowned and picked up the phone, grouchily.

"Hello?"

Thirty pairs of hopeful eyes looked at the phone, all wishing they were being called out of class.

"Yes, she is. I'll send her right out."

All the guys slumped back in their seats, as did I, cause I mean, no one was coming to bail me out of this living hell.

"Bella Swan?" She huffed.

I looked up, allowing myself to hope.

"Gather your stuff, your brother is here to pick you up."

What the hell?

What was Emmett doing here?

"Um, ok…"

All the other girls groaned that I had been called out, and I gathered myself, starting to get a little nervous.

What if like, mom or dad had been in an accident?

Or…or…Edward.

Oh my gosh, I would lose it. What started off as me worrying for a second, quickly turned into me holding back tears as I sprinted to the office, running awkwardly with my backpack threatening to pull me backwards. I had about 5 textbooks in there.

Sweaty and exhausted after running for a few short minutes, I made my way into the office, bursting through the doors, once again chiding myself for not working out more, and looked around frantically for Emmett.

Instead of finding Emmett, I found Edward, standing and chatting with the receptionist, Mrs. Haynes. He was smiling and laughing and I was thoroughly confused. They looked over at me when I nosily made my way inside; Edward smiled and winked.

Um.

Ok.

Seriously. What the fuck is going on?

I shakily walked over to him, pushing my sweaty hair away from my face.

"What is…?" I started to say.

But Edward put a finger over my lips, silencing me. "She's too sick. She shouldn't speak. Thank you for taking care of this, Jenna. Come along now, Bella."

Jenna? He was on first name basis after five minutes?

And I felt fine? Sure, I was a little winded after my run here, but I felt pretty healthy.

He slid my backpack off my shoulders and onto one of his, and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the office.

Once we were far enough away from the office, Edward started laughing, and intertwined his fingers with mine, pulling me along with him.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" I asked a little annoyed, but also relieved that my entire family wasn't dead or anything.

"Well, all my classes got canceled for the day, and it's a beautiful sunny day out, so I thought I'd break you out of prison and take you on a wonderful adventure, because I'm the best boyfriend in the whole world, obviously." He stated matter-of-factly.

Ok, then.

I kind of smiled. "O…kay…"

He led me to his car, and plopped my backpack in the backseat, before opening the door for me. I got into his car, and was a little dumbfounded.

But then I realized, this was fun and spontaneous and unlike anything I'd done before. I'd never skipped school!

I'm, like, a rebel now.

Huzzah!

By the time Edward had gotten around to his side of the car, I was excited.

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"Downtown to that new shopping area."

He smirked as I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, cause he was so damned cute.

Before we got too carried away, I pulled back, taking in Edward's downright fuckable look he had going for him today.

He was wearing a beanie, had flushed cheeks from our kiss, a grey V-neck under the Wolf Gang sweatshirt I'd given him for Christmas, dark jeans that made his ass look phenomenal, and converse.

Unfff.

I bit my lip and eye fucked him as he drove us downtown.

Gah, he was just so attractive.

Once we finally made it downtown, Edward led us to the newly developed shopping area; I'd been dying to go to it. It was a very hipster scene I guess you could say. Lots of music stores, vintage, resale, and antique shops, but it was also modern at the same time.

XXXXX

About four hours later, Edward and I were collapsed on couches in Starbucks, drinking hot chocolate, cause even though it was sunny, I was freezing my tits off outside.

All of our bags were surrounding us. Edward may be a manly kind of guy, but damn, he can shop.

I had bought so many band t-shirts, some new, some vintage. I was in love. Like, I had bought at least fourteen shirts.

Edward had bought a bunch of shit too, and had actually paid for the majority of my shit too.

Have I mentioned lately that I love him?

"So. It's time to decide. Am I the best or am I the best?" Edward smirked cockily.

"Um…" I pretended to think. "You're ok…I guess…"

"Hell no, I'm the best," he growled leaning across the couch to tickle me, making me shriek and receive dirty looks from the hipster population that frequented Starbucks.

Tickling and smiling is just too mainstream for them.

After Edward chilled on the tickling, he leaned forward and captured my lips with his.

When he pulled away, I looked out the window behind him and thought I saw some gold-ish hair that looked kinda familiar…like Jasper's or something…

Nahhh. Jas wouldn't have come down here. He had classes.

XXXXX

Once I finally made it home, I was exhausted, but in a really good mood. Edward helped me take all my shit in the house, and we chilled in my room, watching a movie. When Edward went to take a piss, I checked my phone for the first time since before school this morning.

_Three missed calls_

_Seven text messages_

_Two voicemails _

Well. I hadn't been this popular since I'd fallen asleep babysitting two years ago, and the family thought I'd stolen their children away into the night.

The missed calls were from Jake, Kate, and Irina. The usual. 5 out of the seven texts were from them, one was from Emma, and the last one was from mom rambling about when I should take the SAT and that we needed to talk.

_Fanfuckingtastic._

The voicemails were from Jake and Jake.

Poor kids obsessed with me.

Both voicemails were complaining that he had to be in groups with the stoner kids, who he hated, in two of the classes that we were always partners in.

Edward walked back into my room, announcing my family was home, and that dinner was here.

Great.

XXXXX

After dinner, it was almost 9:00 and I really just wanted to go to sleep. I was really tired, but my mother insisted that we needed to have a girl talk about some things.

So I grudgingly followed her into her home office and sat on the couch while she pulled up a list of things she wanted to discuss on her laptop.

She was weird like that. Kept lists all the fuckin time.

"Ok. First order of business. How are you, honey? I feel like we have barely talked since you split up with Riley. How are you holding up with that?" She looked up from the screen, with a concerned look on her features.

I almost laughed.

Was her list titled "Things To Speak With Bella About" and number uno was "Feelings, Riley and her break up, more feelings"?

She continued to stare.

I tried to hold back my sarcasm. "I've been peachy."

So I didn't do so well with the holding the sarcasm back.

Thing about my mother was, she didn't even notice it was sarcasm. She was hitting the backspace button, presumably deleting the first task off her list.

Unbelievable.

"Well, that's good. I'm always here if you need to talk.

"K, second. I signed you up to take the SAT in March and you have a three session class to take on the SAT two weeks before Spring Break." She didn't give me time to voice my distaste about that. "Third, I've decided to take you to the doctor to get you on birth control. I know you have a good head on your shoulders, but when the moment happens, it happens, protection is often forgotten, and you have a bright future ahead of you.

"Also, I mean. Say you were to ever get raped, like a colleague's of mine daughters did. Terrible, terrible situation. Couldn't stand to have to see you go through that. And fourth and final, who are you taking to the dance this Saturday?"

I was kind of just dumbfounded, but used to her dropping bombs like this super casually. Its not that she didn't care, because she did, she was just…different.

But my mouth went dry when she was talking about birth control, and even dryer when she started discussing whom I was taking to the dance. Did she know about Edward and me?

"Um, Edward," I replied quietly.

"Oh! Really? That's actually…cute. He's a little old, but he'll do. Hey, could you not find a date from school? That makes no sense. You're such a cute girl. Anyway, I made a hair and nail appointment for you with Kate and Irina for Saturday."

Too many topics covered in a span of four and half minutes.

"Ok." I said, not really knowing what else to say to that. Looks like she's got it all figured out.

"Ok, you should go to bed now honey, you look awfully tired."

That was my dismissal.

I dragged myself up the stairs, and into the bathroom, taking my sweet ass time to get ready for bed, then went into my room, shut off the lights, and crawled under the covers, not even caring about all the make up shit I needed to take care of.

Five minutes into my sleep, I was interrupted, by Edward sliding into my bed with me and placing hot and heavy kisses on my neck.

"Edward," I whisper whined.

"Yeah, baby. Say my name…" He growled against my neck, and that shit woke me up.

I was conflicted.

I was exhausted, but now I was extremely horny. Damn him.

"Edwarddddd," I whined again, cause I was sleepy.

He hummed against the back of my neck, lifting my leg up over his hip behind me, and nestling his hard cock against my underwear clad pussy.

Sleeping in pants is just a hassle, ya know?

Now, I was tired, but extremely awake, with a damn ache between my legs. Literally.

Edward began to slowly thrust against me, "I can feel your wet pussy through your panties, dirty girl."

I whimpered.

Oh, gah…

His fingers dipped into my panties and he groaned, while one hand slid under my shirt and pinched my nipple.

"You're such a tease, baby. I fucking love it!" He continued to rock against me, as his fingers rubbed slow and torturous circles on my clit.

He was so skilled.

His movements became rougher and jerkier, and I could barely keep my moans in. He clasped a large hand over my mouth, which only served to turn me on more, while holding my legs open with his other hand.

I loved how much bigger Edward was than me. It was just…safe feeling…and really sexy.

He kept whispering in my ear how he wanted me, and what he wanted to do to me, and when his fingers dipped into me, my vision blurred, my moans turned into screams, and all I could hear, see, and feel was my orgasm whooshing around me and pulling me down.

When I gained full coherency again, Edward was still pumping his hips against mine.

"Again," he growled, pinching my clit between his thumb and pointer feeling. The pleasure outweighed the pain, and I was gasping like a fish out of water trying to get breath to my damn lungs, but hardly caring as my second orgasm happened.

Edward's hips frantically pumped against mine, as his movements became rougher and he covered my mouth firmer while I whimpered and moaned. He went rigid behind me and buried his face in my neck and hair, groaning obscenities mixed with my name.

After we had settled down, and our breathing returned to normal, he cradled me into his arms, pressing little kisses all over my face, and before I fell asleep, I could have sworn I heard him say, "I love you".

But that's crazy…right?

XXXXX

It was time.

Time to get down.

I had spent all fucking day getting ready with Irina and Kate at the appointments my mother had scheduled, and I was tired of being pulled at.

Plus, I wasn't even in the mood for a dance.

I had been having this reoccurring stress dream that went relatively similar to Drew Barrymore's first prom night in Never Been Kissed.

In the end, I'd just end up ditched and with some sort of food product dripping down my face.

Now, I mean, logistically speaking, I know this wasn't gonna happen.

One, because Edward wasn't going to be wearing a tux and in a limo with a bunch of juniors in high school. Also, if he wanted to ride in a limo to a Sadie Hawkin's Dance, I needed to dump his ass, pronto.

Because, really, douchebag much?

And second, because Edward really liked me. He told me all the time. I was even starting to think that he might…you know…maybe even kind of love me, a little.

I really fucking hoped so.

The whole gang, Edward, and I were at Emma's house taking pictures, in the same places that we'd been taking pictures for dances since middle school.

Mom and dad were here snapping some pictures, and then we were all going with our own dates to our car, while mom and dad left for downtown Seattle for the night, for their Valentines Day date. Edward and I had decided that we should try to look a tad awkward when dancing and shit, so no one would expect that we were getting it on in the privacy of our own rooms.

Ya know, try not to get a rumor started that was 100% true.

Trying wasn't the problem here.

In the dress I was wearing, which was entirely too short, for a school dance, and also to be outside in, in February, it was hard for me to pose like all the girls wanted to with their "crazy stupid" poses.

Their words, not mine.

Edward kept whispering naughty things to me, and I had to deal with a wet thong due to Edward in a suit that not only made him look older than 21, but it also just made him look even more fucking sexy than he usually did.

I was in love.

I kind of wanted to ditch the dance and go ravish him in his car.

But Edward was actually excited about the dance. Said he hadn't been to one of these in years, and that he was excited to see the difference between a dance then and a dance now.

Boring.

But he was cute, so whatever, I guess.

Finally, after pictures, Edward and I got in his car and took off toward school.

I turned to him in my seat, and just stared at how hot he was.

"So…thanks for coming to this lame ass thing with me."

"It's my pleasure, but after we are so getting something to eat cause I'm starving!" He groaned while rubbing his stomach.

I concurred whole-heartedly with his statement.

At Emma's, her mother had cooked us all dinner, including our parents, like she always had, and everyone chowed down on the lamb she made.

Everyone but the girls, myself, Edward, and my own parents.

The girls couldn't eat because we didn't want to look bloated all night, I didn't eat because lamb is gross, Edward didn't eat because lamb is gross, and my parents didn't eat because lamb is gross.

"Yes. Please," I moaned, rubbing my stomach too.

"Baby, if you keep moaning like that, we'll never get to the dance."

I whimpered.

I heard Edward growl slightly and my thighs automatically rubbed together to get friction to my overheated core.

Not even realizing I'd closed my eyes, until they popped open when I felt Edward's large hand prying my legs apart. My eyes fell shut again, when his fingers encountered my sopping pussy, and he growled, "fuck".

"Shit, Bella. You're so fucking wet, and just for me. All simply because of my words. You're such a dirty, little girl." He lightly rubbed my clit and my legs opened wider, while my head fell back and I moaned rather loudly.

"When we get home baby, I'm gonna ravish you and make you come over and over again, until then though, try to be a good girl." He lightly swatted my pussy and then went back to driving like nothing had happened.

My mouth was dropped open out of anger, annoyance, and horny-ness, while my legs were still spread eagle awaiting his magic fingers.

It was gonna be a long night.

XXXXX

The dance was lame. Like usual.

The gym had a very shitty and half assed decoration theme going on, of cut out hearts, that looked suspiciously more and more like circles toward the left of the gum. The punch tasted like shit, someone had obviously spiked it with cheap vodka, and the DJ was playing songs from the 2001 that were shit to dance to.

Maybe I was just pouty.

All the girls were looking at Edward like he was a piece of meat, and he was taking the "try to be awkward" bit a little too literal for my taste.

We hadn't grinded once.

We were the only ones.

Even the people who didn't have dates, the "Christian" kids, and the absolute nerdiest nerds were all gyrating against each other.

It was disgusting to watch, but I wanted to grind. It was my favorite thing!

Whatever.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I told Edward for the umpteenth time and left him on the dance floor while he got down with his bad self.

Le sigh.

I walked into the restroom and was pleased to see that my curls hadn't lost luster, my make up was still perfect, and I wasn't even sweaty.

It was the face of a girl who was having a bad time.

We'd been at the dance for 2 hours, for fuck sakes. I should at least look, slightly wasted.

Or something.

I was starting to get really stressed out too. I wished I had a cigarette with me.

I mean it was fucking Valentine's Day. Shouldn't we be making each other feel cherished, not leaving the other person to dance with themself?

It's all bullshit.

I sat on the bleachers, loathing Valentine's Day just as much as I did last year.

It wasn't even a real holiday. It just posed as one. Whata bitch.

Just as I was getting ready to go to the stoner's area of school and scourer it for a cig, I felt a warm and strong arm wrap around my shoulder.

I looked up, seeing Jake sans Carly for the first time tonight.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey," I say back.

"Whatcha doin, poutin?"

"Whatcha doin not grinding your junk on Carly?"

We both sigh and lean against the wall.

"Valentine's Day sucks," I sigh again.

"At least you'll probably get some tonight," Jake adds, looking down.

"Not if Edward continues to practically ignore me. I mean, honestly, look at him. He doesn't even _know_ anybody here, and he's being more social than I've been ever at any school function."

We both turned to look at Edward, literally in the middle of the dance floor, having a dance off with some kid named Tyrone who went on like a dance tour last year.

Edward looked hot, a little douchey, but hot nonetheless.

I look away, wishing I had some more of that shitty spiked punch.

"Well, at least you look really hot tonight." Jake shrugs.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Black." I bump my shoulder against his and we both smile a little, cause that's just what you do with your best friend.

"Irina left with her random ass date a while ago. They're probably fucking. Kate and Eric are so gonna get together after tonight. Emma and Scott say they've never felt stronger in their relationships, blah, blah, blah. The things I have to listen to."

I laugh. Can't help it. Jake looks so distraught over this.

"So, you gonna get a little somethin' somethin' from CarCar, tonight?" I make a crude gesture about blowjobs.

A teacher walking by gave me a disproving glare.

He laughs out loud at that. I'm glad to see that we're both cheering up a little.

"Yeah. Like that will ever happen. She says she has a terrible gag reflex that she almost threw up when the doctor pressed one of those stick things to the front of her tongue. My hopes and dreams died at that moment. I mean, she'd probably blow chunks on me; I'm not small. _You _know."

I did. Unfortunately.

A little mishap at the swimming pool last summer had ended with Jake's dick right in my face.

He was packin' that's for sure.

"Well, maybe she gives a good hand job?" I offered weakly, feeling bad for him.

Carly was so high maintenance.

Jake and I both looked up when the DJ announced that Edward had won the dance off, and that he needed to find his date for a slow dance.

I sighed and got my ass up, while Edward walked toward me, sweaty and smiling, and looking fucking adorable. He kissed my hand as he lead me out to the dance floor and we had an awkward minute slow dance where everyone just stared at us, until finally some other people started dancing too.

"Hey, are you ok?" Edward whispered to me.

No point in lying. I was a shitty actress. "I'm just…kind of bummed. I mean I feel like we have barely spoken, ya know? And I'm also bummed that we have to keep this a secret. Its fun, but I want to be able to hold your hand in public," I sighed, leaning my forehead on his shoulder, not giving a shit if people saw right now.

His arms tightened around my waist. "Baby, I _know_. I just…I just don't know what to do. Your parents, Emmett, hell, society wont approve of this. I mean, technically its illegal, which is pretty badass, but I hate keeping us a secret. You deserve to be so much more than a secret."

I nodded against his shoulder. I didn't want him to be a secret either, but he was right.

"Edward…" I couldn't believe I was about to say this. "Edward, maybe we shouldn't…maybe we shouldn't be…a thing. I'm holding you back. I mean, I still have a year and a half of high school and you're graduating college in four months. This will never work, I wan-"

He pulled me back sharply, staring deep into my eyes, his eyes looking alarmed. "Bella, don't say that. We'll make this work somehow; someday…I can't let you go. Bella, I love you."

I swear time and space stopped in that moment.

Nothing else mattered in the entire world, because Edward _loved _me. Me!

Holy fucking shit.

I didn't care who was fucking watching us right now; I leant forward and kissed his sexy lips.

This kiss. _Holy shit_, this kiss. It was full of passion, just pure raw passion.

It was also one of those moments where you know you're making a huge mistake, but you can't help yourself. I literally couldn't.

I had spent the last 8 years of my life loving Edward Cullen with every fiber of my being, and finally he loved me back.

Edwards's lips were persistent against my own, unyielding. When someone bumped up against me, I pulled away, staring into his eyes that were heavy with lust.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

His eyes softened and he whispered it back again.

It was then that I realized that some people were staring. Guess we might have been a little obvious.

I really hoped there wouldn't be pictures of that.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Edward panted breathlessly against my forehead.

I nodded mutely; slightly embarrassed and flustered.

Edward held my hand as we walked to gather our belongings and to leave. As I passed by Jake, he gave my free hand a light squeeze and me a small smile, while Carly looked pissed that his hand had touched mine.

Geez, Jake was such a good friend. I hoped I was just as good as friend back.

We walked, hand in hand, to Edward's car, and when we were finally situated we kind of just sat there for a minute.

Suddenly, I was pushed against my seat, while Edward leaned over me and kissed me breathless. "Say it again," he murmured.

"I love you so much," I whispered back.

**Bella's dress for the dance: http:/ pinterest. com /pin/ 441004961/ **

**(remove spaces)**

**By the way, I sucks balls for taking this long to update, but y'all already knew I suck, so please, don't like, virtually stone me. I'll try to be better. **

**Anyways. Please review and lemme read your thoughts :)**

**See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own a copy of the book. **

**BPOV**

I was nervous.

Last night, after Edward and I had publicly made out like absolute retards, we came home, and got pretty close to doing it again, but stopped right before.

Afterwards, I had almost stayed up all night, surreptitiously checking facebook to make sure no pictures or comments or anything gave away how stupid we had been.

Edward didn't seem nervous at all, but he should be.

We had just ruined everything.

I was home alone now, awaiting the arrival of Emmett and my parents at any time.

Tonight, everyone was coming over for dinner, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Jake.

Jake was supposed to come over in about an hour to talk and do homework together, while everyone else was getting here at various times.

Edward was at a study group session at Barnes and Nobles so I was left alone to be a nervous nelly by myself.

Le sigh.

**XXXXX**

About 30 minutes later, I was still nervously checking facebook when there was a knock on the front door.

Which was weird, because Jake has a key and never knocks.

He might have forgot it or something though.

So I pull my ass up off the couch and waddle over.

I yank open the door, expecting Jake, and being extremely surprised when I see Jasper.

"Hey," I say, sounding surprised.

Cause I'm surprised…ya know?

"Hey," he kinda waves. "I'm sorta early for dinner. Mind if I come in though?"

"Oh, sure. Come on in," I say, opening the door wide for him.

I walk back into the living room with him and turn on the TV, feeling weird, because I don't ever hang with Jasper.

There's always at least one other person around.

"So…what's happening, Jas?" I say when we're just awkwardly sitting on the couch watching the food network. Jasper's pick.

He laughs, even though that wasn't funny.

I automatically know something's up.

He blushes.

Shit.

"Ok, Jasper, you're kinda weirding me out. Either tell me what's up or I'm gonna kick you out."

I'm half joking.

He gulps.

"Ok, heh…um, the other day I was downtown, doing an interview at a firm down there."

"Ok?"

"Well…I decided to go over to that new area to get Alice something…and I saw something weird…"

I cut him off, "Jasper, is this another one of your alleged UFO sightings? Cause if it is, you know Emmett's the only one who believes you-"

"No, this isn't about those, and those are real, you know! But anyways, what I'm trying to say…is I saw you there…with Edward…"

_OH SHIT. _

It was all coming back.

I remember seeing someone who looked like Jasper, right after I had kissed Ed in Starbucks….oh, fuck my life.

I gasped, and stared at him. "What did you see…?

"Enough," he shrugged.

I dropped my head down, and held it with my hands, watching my whole life unfold.

"Look Bella, I'm not here to like out you guys or anything. I mean, Edward's my man, but somehow I didn't foresee this conversation going well with him. He's got a bit of a temper…and well, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

I kind of smiled at that, but seriously. Fuck. My. Life.

I slumped back against the couch. "Jasper…I don't know what we're going to do. We…we love each other. And my family is gonna flip shit when they find out. And Emmett and Rosalie are gonna get in a fight, cause she knows. And you need to pretend that you didn't know about this. Same with Alice, cause I know you've told her." He grins sheepishly. "Em's gonna need someone to trust."

He leans back next to me. "It's gonna be ok…I mean, once Emmett gets past the initial shock and anger and shit, I'm sure he'll see that you and Edward are meant to be. I think he's liked you for a long time. But I'm curious…how long have y'all been…you know..."

"Since like, last December," I answer.

He suddenly pumps his fist. "YES! I win! Alice and I had a bet. She thought it had been going on since last summer, but I could totally tell the difference right after December, never before. Yeah!"

I just stare at him.

He shrugs.

"Jasper, my life is falling apart at the seams, and you're thinking about a bet about my life? Beat it, ese." I said using my best Emma Stone impression.

Of course, this was lost on him, because when Alice makes him watch chick flicks, he fingers her until she says they can turn the movie off.

I know too much information about some people.

"I'm sorry," he frowns, "but girl, you need to work your shit out."

I slap my hand on his leg, really hard because he's so damn annoying. I lean in close to him, "Well, fuck, Jasper. Thanks for that diamond of wisdom. How else would I have figured this out without you?"

He looked a little scared.

Good.

As I was about to lean away, Emmett slammed into the room, yelling out something about some college team. He immediately stopped yelling when he saw how close to Jasper I was. I leaned back, wondering why he was staring so weirdly at us.

"Hey," I said, waving my hands in the air to get his attention.

"Hi?" He said.

Jasper waved.

Such a dumbass.

I ignored him. "How was you weekend?" He and Rose had gone to Portland for a romantic getaway. How sweet.

"Umm…it was great…" He was acting so weird.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I asked, annoyed. He's such a freak.

"Um. Nothing. Jas, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just waitin for you, dude. Alice tried some freaky new shit this weekend and I had to tell you about it. It was awesome." Jasper got up and walked up the stairs with Emmett, before Emmett looked back at me and then at Jasper, shook his head, and continued up the stairs.

_Oookay, weirdo. _

I got back on my computer, and there was another knock on the door.

Now who the hell was this?

I opened the door, to find Jake.

"Hey, I forgot my key."

"Dumbass," I muttered, and led him up the stairs with me. We had some serious talking to do.

"Ok, so before we address the elephant in the room, which is what a dumbass I am, tell me how your night went with Carly," I said, lying on my bed.

Jake lied beside me and sighed. "Well…I don't like to kiss and tell…" and then he giggled.

"Oh, Jake, you harlot," I joked back.

We kid.

"But seriously. Did you get some?" I asked, craning my neck to face him.

"There was enough over the pants action for me to finally come," he shrugged, "kinda a big deal, since before me, she'd never even French kissed anyone."

I gasped. "Oh no, is she terrible at it?"

He shrugged again, "She's not bad. But, you by far, were the best kisser," he teased me.

I groaned, "Please, do not bring that up!"

Back in sixth grade, ol' Jake and me had decided just to get our first kisses over with, and I thought you were just supposed to use a lot of tongue…and dear gus it was bad.

"But you finally got some! Huzzah!" I fist bumped him.

"Yeah, but afterwards…she…she kind of freaked. She cried, saying she regretted it, but didn't, and I was really spaced out, cause I had just come ya know? And she thought I was being insensitive cause I was smiling…and she called me today apologizing, but that we can't do that again, cause she's a 'respectable girl'. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

I felt for him.

"Maybe you should have made her come too," I offered.

"I did! Twice! Or at least I think I did…I don't know. I've never seen it in person…" he blushed.

Awww.

"Well did she moan?"

He blushed deeper. "Well…yeah…"

"Good, Jake! Use that dick to please her!"

I've realized I have crossed a line with that remark. There is a moment of awkward silence.

"So…anyways. I'm screwed. Figuratively," I add.

"Yeah…that kiss…not the best move," Jake sighs, and reclines his arms behind him.

I blow out a gust of air, "I need a smoke."

**XXXXX**

So far, things are not terrible. Yet. No one seems to realize that Edward and I are an item, at least no one in my family yet. I mean, I realize eventually the truth will come out, but if I could just stretch it until after our relationship ends. I'm being realistic. The chances of Edward and I lasting are slim.

Our forbidden romance…

At dinner, I slide in next to Jasper. Emmett is watching me closely and I give him a look that conveys, "What the fuck is your problem".

He kinda shakes his head and turned away, peering through the corner of his eye.

I lean in close so I can whisper in Jasper's ear.

"By the way, J, if you tell anyone about E and I, I'll cut your balls off in your sleep. Don't think I won't…" I warned, fisting my knife and holding it in my lap, pointing at Jasper's crotch.

He gulps and nods. We pinky swear under the table.

I feel a little trouble come off my shoulders, but I mean, I'm in deep shit. Deep, _deep _shit.

Emmett gives another weird look, leans over to Rose and whispers something to her, at which she chokes out a laugh, and pats him on the head.

**XXXXX**

Over the next week or so, I'm growing more nervous. Everything is so normal at our house, that I know it must be the calm before the storm.

I'm on constant edge.

But something more pressing is on me.

I know, soon, Edward and I are most likely going to face some difficulties. And before that happens, I want to have sex with Edward. Because I know I'll never feel more ready than I do right now, and I want him to be my first so bad.

I'm not going to tell him this though. I'm just going to go with the flow at first, and pretend it's an in the moment thing, so Edward doesn't freak or something.

I mean, I need this. We need this, because something is inevitably about to happen. I can feel it. The tension is palpable.

I just need a night alone with Edward.

**XXXXX**

It was finally Friday, and everyone was going out tomorrow night, except Edward, for a big dinner party that you had to be over 18 to go to. They'd all been going annually, so I think it was a perfect time for Edward and I to get down, if ya know what I mean.

_Wink. _

Everyone was getting ready at our house, so I went in Emmett's room to help the boys tie their ties. Yes, I was a fantastic tie tier. I'm thinking about making a career out of it.

I did Emmett's first and then went to Jasper's.

Why Emmett turned around, Jas bent down and whispered in my ear. "When are you gonna tell him?"

I pressed against his chest, and rose on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Never".

"Bella," he growled. It reminded me of Edward.

Suddenly, I heard a clash, and turned to see Emmett had slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Dammit, you guys! This is ridiculous! I can't believe you both. Despicable!" He spat.

Oh, fuck. Fucking ass shit, douchebag cocksucker.

He knows.

I lowered my head, getting ready to apologize.

"I mean, really, Jasper? Alice _loves _you. She doesn't deserve this! But Bella, I…I think I'm more disappointed in you. You and Alice are friends. And really guys! I'm disgusted. Jasper, how could you take advantage of Bella like this? Statutory rape!"

Wait…what?

"Wait…what?" Jasper and I say at the same time.

Emmett groans, "How long has this been going on?"

I look at Jasper, genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?" I ask Emmett.

He looks at me with fire in his eyes. "I'm talking about you and Jasper cheating with each other. How could you do this to poor Alice? And in front of me, just parading it around like two wan-"

"Ok, I'm gonna stop you there bud," I start. "Jasper and I are not getting it on. In any shape, way, or form. He would never cheat on Alice and neither would I. Mostly, because I would never be in the situation to cheat on Alice since I'm straight, but it's the moral. And nothing is going on between us. Please calm down…" I say, rubbing my temples, feeling more weight lift off my shoulders. But then I'm nervous again, because if he reacted this way when it's not true, how will he take it when he finds out about Edward and I?

Just…shit.

Fucking shit.

My life sucks hairy balls.

Emmett is breathing heavily through his nose. "You're not fucking with me?"

"Emmett, I swear to God, there is nothing between Jasper and I," I look to Jasper who looks terrified, "tell him, Jasper!"

"Dude, I would never…I love Alice…you know that. Gah, how you know that…" Jasper looks on the verge of tears, as does Emmett.

Oh my word.

I'm living with pussies.

They go in for a bro hug and I say I'm gonna peace out, until they pull me into the hug. Jasper starts quietly crying.

And I'm just like…you've got to be kidding me.

This is ridiculous.

**XXXXX**

About an hour later I wrestle myself out of their grasp, and my family finally leaves.

The boys have decided not to tell anyone about what happened, and I agreed, but by the end of the night, everyone, minus my parents, will know.

While I was in the clutches of the group hug earlier, I decided something.

Edward and I are gonna do it tonight.

We may not have another opportunity, and I know that sounds dramatic, but I mean, life is about to seriously cock block us, and I want to lose it Edward, so this is my metaphorical "fuck you" to life.

And I'm really horny.

After my family left, and I was waiting for Edward to get back to his study group, I went over to Jake's for a pep talk, and then came home around 8 to find Edward home.

I walked into his room, where he was studying some more.

He's been so stressed lately…poor thing.

He's about to get a whole of a hell lot more stressed.

"Hey, baby," he greets me, wearing his reading glasses that make me bite my lip, and he gestures me over. I slide into his lap, and bury my face in his neck, really relishing this moment.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I can't decide what to tell him, so I just tell him everything. Everything about my worries, about what happened with Jasper, what's gonna happen with us.

"Baby," Edward's cradling me, and I'm on the verge of tears. "Bella, yeah, some shit is gonna go down, but none of that is going to change how I feel about you, B. I love you so much it hurts, and no one is gonna stop us from being together, eventually, at least. I'll wait, if this gets fucked up, I'll wait until you're 18 and then no one can say anything. You have my word, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

After that, I really do cry, cause shit, he's sweet.

"Edward, I don't want to hold you back. By now you should be with the girl you're going to marry and I can't see that happening for us. I want to be with you forever, but how can it ever work?"

He's soothing me, by slightly rocking us, and I feel so stupid, like _that _girl, the one who freaks out about everything.

"Bella, I was going to wait a while to give this to you, but…everything could go wrong tomorrow, so…" he leans over to pull out a ring box and I kind of gasp, cause I didn't mean I want to get married _now. _

"Don't freak out, it's not an engagement ring. But it is a promise ring, cause Bella, I know I want to be with you forever. I love you so much and I promise to wait for you," he opens the box and I gasp again.

It's beautiful. It's a gold ring with a sapphire diamond in the middle, and two little diamonds on either side.

Edward smiles a small little smile, and grabs my right hand, "This was my grandma's. Before she died she told me to give this to the girl who I knew I would love forever. And that is you, Bella. If you accept this, I'm going to put it on your right hand, because neither of us is ready for marriage or something that committed, but when you're ready, I will be."

"Edward…I love you so much," he put the ring on me and then we kissed.

And it was one of those kisses where you just _know_. Edward is mine, and tonight I want to give myself to him.

What started off as slow kisses, quickly turned into Edward pushing his stuff off the bed, and rolling me onto my back.

"Bella, are…are you sure?" He knew too.

"I've never been more sure," I smiled and kissed him.

He was smiling too, and our teeth were clanking together awkwardly but I didn't care, because right now it was just us.

He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, and slid it off me, before kissing every inch of exposed skin. It was like he was worshipping my body.

He kneaded my boobs, before finally pulling my bra off, and sucking on each nipple. I was groaning and cried out against him, writhing against his hard on.

I pulled his shirt off him, and we both hisses when my overheated skin met his.

Throughout this whole process, Edward continually said he loved me, over and over again, and it was so good. We had never been this gentle before.

Our pants came off, and before I knew it, Edward had rolled a condom on.

"Before we go further baby," he panted, "I want to make this good for you too."

Dipping his head down, he began to gently finger me, and kiss my clit. I was panting and writhing and holding his head to me, begging for more.

"Edward!" I gasped, when I knew I was about to come.

His movements sped up, and I was shaking and coming undone under him.

Once I had fully recovered, Edward crawled up my body, kissing his way up, until he reached my lips.

I felt him against my entrance, and I braced myself.

"Are you sure?" he whispered against my lips.

I nodded mutely and pulled to kiss him again.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, and I felt the head push in. Not so bad at first.

Edward was braced above me, practically shaking, his forearms on either side of my head, body pressed tightly to mine.

"I love you too," I whispered before the breath was knocked out of me.

He was very big, and this was extremely uncomfortable.

He was fully inside and I gasped in pain, while he gasped in pleasure. "Oh, baby, I'm not gonna last long…"

Oh, thank God!

I ran my fingers through his hair, while he buried his face in my neck, groaning loudly. "Baby, are you ok?" It came out muffled, but I understood.

"I'm fine. Just go…slow."

He pulled out and I stiffened. He slowly thrust back in and groaned so loudly in my ear, it gave me goose bumps.

This may hurt my vagina really badly, but I'd never be happier that I did this with Edward.

The sting got better, but it never felt good parse.

After a few short minutes, Edward came, groaning and moaning my name and various curse words, mixed with his love for me.

It was interesting watching Edward's dominant side mixed in with his loving side. I knew he was trying to be gentle and I was thankful for that.

Once he was finally out of me, there was a definite ache and burn down there, but I tried to ignore it, and listen to Edward thanking me a million times.

"I love you, Edward. No matter what happens."

"Always."

We snuggled together under his sheets, and I'd never been happier.

**XXXXX**

I knew I was dreaming, but it sounded like I heard someone knocking somewhere. I felt Edward groan behind me, and I shifted closer to him, while his arms tightened around me.

I realized I wasn't dreaming, when Edward's bedroom door flew open and there stood Emmett.

He looked so fucking mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

…

**Sorry, for this cliffy! **

**I'll update soon. **

**But yeah….I promise there will be a HEA. But it's time for some good ol' teen angst now. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**See you soon!**

**P.S. Who is totally freaking psyched for Breaking Dawn? This girl!**

**Andddd. I've started a new story called Some Kind of Beautiful. It only has one chapter right now, but if y'all like this story, you'll probably like that one too. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**EPOV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Emmett screamed, after bursting in my room.

I was so disoriented, but things became clear when I saw Bella's face of horror, scrambling to get untangled from my sheets.

Bella and I had had sex last night.

Emmett now knows about us.

But Bella and I had sex last night.

I catch sight of the promise ring I gave her last night, and that helps me pull myself together.

Thank God I'd pulled on a pair of boxers last night, and Bella had put her panties and my shirt on, because Emmett yanked the covers off us, steam pouring off him, grabbed Bella and hoisted her behind him, and was now coming for me.

He was going to kill me.

Probably literally.

I was aware of Bella screaming for him to stop, but everything went silent when I felt Emmett's fist come in contact with my jaw.

Then things got really hectic.

Emmett was being restrained by Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were pulling a sobbing Bella out of the room, and Charlie was being held back by Renee.

Everyone is going to despise me now.

I vaguely registered that they were all still in their dress clothes from the banquet they went to, and that it was still dark outside.

I got off the bed, trying to pop my jaw that was numb with pain.

"How could you do this, you little fucker?" Emmett screams at me. Jaspers really having a struggle holding back the beast.

Charlie is more subdued, but I see the look. The look that says, "You're dead to me".

"Let him go, Jasper. Let him kill me," I sigh, standing directly in front of Emmett.

"Answer my fucking question!" Emmett screams.

"I can't help it! I'm in love with her!" I scream back.

Jasper can't hold him back any further, and I'm being tackled to the bed while Emmett pounds his fist into my face and chest.

My nose is bleeding but he doesn't stop.

"She's 16 years old, you pervert! It's rape!" He screams angrily, elbowing Jasper in the face accidentally, when he tried to pull Emmett off me.

Bella comes running back in the room; still wearing only my shirt, her hair everywhere, and it does nothing to help the situation.

She looks like she's been raped.

I feel a deep pang of guilt. How could I have let this all happen?

This isn't how best friends treat each other, by fucking their underage sister.

I'm despicable.

"Emmett, stop!" She screams, and Charlie is ordering her out of the room, but she ignores him and jumps on me, shielding my body from Emmett.

"Get off of him, Bella! Don't even look at him!"

She's sobbing, and I want to cradle her and tell her it's going to be alright, but that wouldn't help this situation, so I lay as still as a corpse.

"Emmett, his fucking nose is bleeding. Stop, before you kill him!"

She grabs the sheet, and starts dabbing under my nose, while trailing her fingers over my jaw.

"Edward…" she whispers, tears running down her cheeks, and she had never looked so beautiful. Like a beautiful disaster.

Then she's gone.

Emmett has pulled her off me, and I'm being lifted up and smacked into a wall.

Emmett's seething in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

He punches me again.

It hurts so fucking bad, but I can't hit him back. I deserve this.

"Get out of my house."

So much malice in his voice.

I know at that moment, things will never be the same between us.

Between any of the Swans and I actually.

I've made sure to sever those ties.

He walks out of the room, looking pissed off, and somewhat hurt, and Renee walks out, giving me this sad look, that only makes me feel worse.

I stand there for a few minutes.

It's all over.

I've ruined everything.

**XXXXX**

It's been a few weeks after the drama.

I'm staying at Alice and Jasper's apartment, because there's nowhere else for me to go.

Everyone knows by now about what happened at the dance and how long this has been going on.

Everyone hates me.

Except Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

But there's a strain. They've decided they can't pick sides, but Emmett thinks that since I'm living with Alice and Jas, that they've picked me.

I've only seen a Swan family member once since that night, and that was 2 days after, when I went to get the rest of my stuff.

Renee had whispered that she was sorry things were like this. That she had a feeling there was something there, and that she would approve it Bella wasn't so young. She told me they wouldn't tell my parents, that I should take care of that.

I did.

And it was heartbreaking.

They're extremely disappointed in me, but expect me to apologize formerly to the Swans, and to finish up college, so I can get started with the company.

There was nothing I could do but agree.

The Swans won't answer my calls, or open the door when I go over to apologize though, so haven't been able to do that yet.

Everything sucks.

But nothing compares to how much I miss Bella.

I miss everything about her, and it's only been three weeks. I keep seeing her face when she jumped to shield me from Emmett's fist. Mascara staining her flushed cheeks, hair everywhere, and lips red as the blood pouring out of my nose. Faint hints of hickeys from my scruff and mouth the night before. It haunts me.

And I have to wait until she's 18. That is, if she doesn't move on.

In this fuckary I've created, I've lost everything:

My best friend, my second family, my relationships with my other friends are weakened, and most of all, the only girl I've ever really loved.

I mean, I'm 21 years old, and I'm living on my friend's futon.

Not how I pictured my life would end up like.

**XXXXX**

Not only did I miss Bella, but I was so horny for her.

I know that sounds shallow, but if you ever got a taste of Bella, you'd understand.

She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Being inside of her was like…it was like heaven. I honestly can't think of a better word. Paradise.

So slick, so tight, so _mine_.

It was such a hard feat not to take her and be rough, because on the inside I was freaking out that I was claiming her then. Bella's mine and not even Emmett can take that away.

**XXXXX**

"Dude," Jas greets me as he gets back from class.

"Dude," I say back.

I only have one class on Thursdays and it got canceled, so I've been in my underwear, sitting on Jas and Alice's couch since exactly 3 p.m. yesterday.

I desperately need to shower.

And shave. Haven't done that in about two weeks.

Brush the ol' mane.

But it's like I can't get off the couch.

It's not going well.

Alice sits beside me.

"I was just at Emmett's. Bella told me to give this to you."

She handed me a tiny piece of paper, and then went into her bedroom.

I unfold it.

Three little words. That's all there is.

_I love you_

**BPOV**

"Everything's just getting shitter."

"You sound like Molly Ringwald," Jake says while slamming his locker and leading me into the lunchroom.

"I haven't talked to him in a month and three weeks. I mean, I physically haven't been able to. I've been grounded from everything, as you know. I miss him so much." I sit down at our table and nibble on an apple, barely tasting it.

Things haven't been…good.

Emmett is constantly brooding and or fuming. He mutters, "Never forgive" about 10 times a day.

My father has barely spoken to me since that night.

My mother's the only family member who does not blatantly hate me, and she is clearly disappointed.

I've been looking into emancipating myself.

Not really, obviously, but I mean, Can everyone just chill and think about what it feels like to be in love? They're blaming everything on Edward, and that even though I'm young, I should have known better.

No phone, no computer, unless for school, no car, and only Jake can come over since he's my source of transportation.

I'm in fucking prison.

**XXXXX**

Edward.

I miss him so much. It's not even funny.

I wish I could see him, or at the very least, hear his voice.

It's been so long.

It's Saturday night and my family is going out to dinner, leaving me home like Cinderella with chores.

Bitches.

Not that I really want to go with them. All I get is judgmental looks.

It's like they're waiting for me to apologize and beg for forgiveness. Which is never going to fucking happen, because I'm not sorry. At all.

They just don't understand.

**XXXXX**

It's Friday, and I'm spending it alone watching Gilmore Girls on DVD.

I miss my life. Even the secrets that were hard to keep.

Mom's been making me work out with my spare time. Says it will release endorphins and heal my heart.

It's a bunch of horseshit.

I feel happiest when I'm alone in my room, with my desk chair wedged under the door handle, and away from my crazy ass family, smoking on my roof.

Apparently Edward is staying at Alice and Jaspers, but neither of them will tell me information about him.

Fucking asses.

I don't even know if he got my little note.

I think they could spare a miniature detail, ya know?

Whatever.

I doze in and out while watching Gilmore Girls, until there's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Go away," I yell out.

"It's me," Jake says.

I sigh, and get off my bed, looking at the clock to find it's close to one in the morning.

What the hell is he doing here?

I open my door to find Jake standing slouched over, with a bloody nose and black eye.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I ask frantically, my hands flailing over his face not knowing what to do.

I lead him to my bed and tell him to sit there, while I run to my bathroom and get a cool washcloth. I have no idea what to do with this.

"Alright, what happened?" I say, after I wedge the chair back under my door.

"Well…I was at Carly's, and her parents were supposed to be out of town until tomorrow. Guess who got home early though." He cringes as he lies back down, and I push his shirt up, seeing his bruised ribs.

"Her parents did this to you?" I'm so upset I'm almost crying.

"Her father is an ex-boxer. Didn't know that until tonight."

I'm clinging to him, trying not to apply too much pressure, while holding the damp washcloth to him. He has his arm wrapped around me, holding me close.

"Jake, let me get you some ice or Tylenol or something," I say starting to get up.

"No, no," he groans. "Just stay right here," he slumps his head down on mine, and I'm shaking I'm so pissed.

"Carly let this happen to you?"

"What was she supposed to do? Jump in-between us and get knocked out. Thank God we had our clothes back on…I probably wouldn't be alive. But yeah. We're broken up. I'm not even upset about it. We weren't going anywhere," he sighs, sounding close to sleep.

"Oh, Jake," I sigh, hugging him closer. He groans and I let go immediately.

I pull away and sit up next to him, assessing the damage. I help him take off his shirt the rest of the way.

Dark bruises are starting to form on his ribs, one on his chest; his eye is black, and his noise is bleeding less, but is bruised as well.

"Is your nose ok? Did he break it?"

"Don't think so. Doesn't hurt that bad."

"Jake, I have to go get some ice for you. Do you want a drink or anything while I'm down there?"

He sighs and holds my hand, telling me he's fine, but I break away anyway, and go get him some ice, drinks, and food, just in case he's hungry.

I'm so mad at Carly, I'm shaking, and yet, I'm not any better than her.

Emmett pounded Edward, and I stood by while Rosalie and Alice tried to calm me down. Granted, I did jump in when I could break away, and I didn't stop screaming until mom locked me in her room, but am I any better than Carly?

Have I not been leading Jake on as well?

And I know how tonight will go. Without a doubt, Jake will stay in my bed, we won't kiss, but he'll caress me and hold me like he has been for the last 6 years, and I'll let him; probably caress him back.

Of course, Jake needs extra attention tonight, but I'm just as bad as Carly, if not worse.

I take a moment to gather my thoughts in the kitchen before I go back upstairs. I wish I hadn't stayed down, because Emmett comes in for a late night snack, and gives me the same look he has been since that night. He pretty much hates me now. I'm the reason he lost his best friend.

I ignore him, and walk back up the stairs.

Jake's going in and out of consciousness, but perks up when he sees I brought Cheetos.

I sit beside him, and place the ice packs on different parts of him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask once we have him all situated, while he eats and drink, and I tend to his bruises.

"I've been better," he shrugs then winces.

"Do you think he broke a rib?"

"No, I can breathe fine, I'm just sore. He got me good, B."

"Jake," I whine, probably being the more needy person in this situation, because I'm a bit of a drama queen. He motions for me to lie next to him again.

"Just don't move, B. Let me sleep just like this," he sighs into my hair.

"Just like this" is me half draped across his body, his arm wrapped tightly around me, his free hand holding both of mine, and both of us half nude. I never had a chance to put on pants.

I wake up continuously throughout the night, checking on Jake to make sure a lung didn't collapse; half because of my weight on him, and half because Carly's dad must have been a very talented boxer.

His eye turns from red, to blue, to black over the night, and I had no idea all that happened so fast. His bruises get darker, and it just makes me more upset.

At about 11 in the morning, he finally comes to, not letting me get up from the spot I'm curled in.

And suddenly I feel extremely guilty.

I should have been there to do this with Edward after he got beat up. I'm the worst girlfriend ever.

Or was.

Am I even still his girlfriend?

The more I don't hear from Edward in any way, the less confident in our relationship I become.

Unlike me, Edward has all kinds of privileges like a car, computer, phone, and 3 people who could help him get a message to me.

I wonder if he's starting watching porn again. Cause he says he does that between relationships.

What if this Promise ring thing wasn't even real?

Gah, I'm so confused right now. I desperately need to see Edward, to get reassurance on everything.

"Hey," Jake murmurs, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Swell. How are _you_?"

I snuggled deeper into Jake's side, refusing to cry, and desperate for some attention.

No one in my family hugs me anymore, not even Emmett's friends. He makes comments about them not being allowed around me, because of what I might do that could ruin Emmett's and their relationship. And if I even get acknowledged from any of my family or their friends, I'm sent to go work out, clean, or do homework.

They all seriously suck.

"I'm peachy. Everyone in my family hates me and thinks I'm a super slut. Emmett's friends hate me for breaking up their little 'best friends forever' group, my mom and dad can't look at me the same way, Emmett seethes with anger if I'm within a mile radius of him, Kate and Irina won't talk to me because I didn't tell them, and the whole school thinks I'm a whore. You're the only person not judging me right now, and I can't even be that good a friend back to you, because I can't be what you want."

The tears are flowing now, and I seriously need a verbal filter.

Probably just ruined whatever I have left with Jake as well.

Instead of pushing me away, Jake's arm tightens around me, and he kisses my head.

This only makes me cry harder.

"Bella," he whispers in my ear. "I could never hate you. I understand and I'm really ok with what we have. I'll always be waiting for you though, but I'm not saying that to make you feel bad."

I'm practically choking on tears. Why does he have to be so understanding?

"Jake, I'm so sorry, if I ever have led you on, I just can't bear to lose you. You're the only thing I have left, and I mean, you're my best friend, forever. I'll always need you in my life."

He kisses my forehead, and keeps his arm around me, protecting me and loving me, just like always.

**XXXXX**

The dinner table is silent.

It's been two months and two weeks since I've seen Edward.

Everyone is still acting weird.

Only when I'm around though.

I got called down for dinner, and I was finishing homework, so I said I'd be there in a minute. When I came downstairs, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Em, mom, and dad were all having a family, jolly dinner.

Then when they saw me, the laughing and smiling stopped, and everyone just stared awkwardly.

Guess I suck all the joy out the room.

I sat by Emmett, the only chair left open, and he made a sound of distaste.

Fucking asshole.

So here I am, sitting awkwardly, keeping to myself, and being completely ignored.

Family dinners sucks ass.

I guess dinner is over when my plate and fork are taken from me mid-bite, with my fork still in my mouth.

Charlie's a sweetie.

Alice gives me a look of pity, and I refrain from flipping her off.

Later, when I'm holed up in my room, away from the cunts I'm related to, I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away."

The door opens anyway. Standing behind it is Alice.

"Hi, Bell."

I give her a look, and go back to watching TV.

She comes and sits by me.

"Don't be a bitch. I'm about to make you extremely happy right now."

"Doubt it," I mutter, but the temptations too much, so I ask how.

"Alright. Tomorrow night, your parents are going on a date, downtown, Emmett and Rose are going with them, as are Jas and me. Because of that, you'll be left unattended, as will Edward. He's staying at the apartment all night. So, I'm coming over here to carpool with everyone, and I'll forget my keys on the counter. We'll be back by midnight, so I suggest you be as well. I have to go now; I'm pretending to use the bathroom. Don't make me sorry I did this, Bella."

And with that, she leaves.

**XXXXX**

I'm nervous and twitchy as hell.

They're all over here, getting ready to go, and I just know this plan is going to fall apart.

I actually put make up on, brushed and did my hair, and started to take care of myself.

This has to happen. I have to see Edward.

I hear my mother call up that they're leaving, and I wait a good 20 minutes to know they're gone, before I leave.

It's only 6 now, so I have 6 hours until they're due back.

Alice's keys are on the counter; I grab them, and then drive slowly over to her apartment.

I hate driving other people's cars. Makes me so nervous.

Especially, when I'm looking at years of solitude if I get caught doing this.

When I finally make it to Alice's, I sit in the car, fidgeting for about 20 minutes. I'm so nervous. What if Edward's decided he doesn't love me anymore? What if he has a girl over here right now?

Holy shit, I would kill myself.

I take a calming breath, and get out of the car. I shakily make my way up to their apartment and let myself in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going downtown," I hear Edward yell from another room.

I don't know what to say, so I kind of just stand there awkwardly, until he comes in the room.

We both stop when we see each other.

It's obvious how we've both been spending our time.

Edward's not wearing a shirt, and it's clear that he's lost a little bit of muscle. His six-pack is more of a two-pack with a little tiny stomach bump, his face is a bit fuller, and he has scruff on him.

I've lost 10 pounds, from all the working out my mother has made me do, and I'm paler than I was. My cheeks are hollow.

Before I have time to register it, I'm being picked up and swung around, while Edward kisses all of my face.

Then I'm backed up against the door, my legs wrapped around his waist, and he's kissing me hungrily.

How I've missed his lips, his body, and just him.

He fits so perfectly mashed up against me.

"I've missed you so much," he breathes against my neck, panting heavily, and I don't want to let go of him.

He carries me to the couch, and we kiss some more.

"It's been hell without you," he continues to place kisses on my neck, while I'm situated on his lap. It's like I can't stop touching him.

"I love you," I whisper, just needing to say it.

"I love you so much it hurts," he groans, before pulling my lips to his, and moving me to where I'm straddling him.

His kiss devours me, his taste invading all my senses; he drags his hands up and down my sides, keeping me as close to him as possible, occasionally grinding his hips into mine.

When we break away for air, his mouth moves to my neck, while I pant, breathless.

"Edward…oh, shit Edward," his teeth drag along my ear, his breath heavy on my neck, "We…baby, _yes_…we need to…to talk…"

He makes a sound of disapproval and pulls my lips back to his.

I forget what I even wanted to say, until I'm out of air again.

"Edward, seriously," I groan out, raking my fingers through his silky hair, loving the feeling of his harsh scruff against the soft skin on my neck.

"Ok, talk." He mumbled out against my neck, not stopping his ministrations.

"I…I can't think straight when…oh, fuck, when you're doing…that…" his nibbling and sucking went lower and lower until he was kissing the swell of my boob, and I was fisting his hair, grinding myself in earnest against his bulge.

"Don't think, baby, just feel," his hips bucked into mine, and he moved until he was hovering over me on the couch. He yanked my shirt up and off me, taking my bra with it.

We both moaned at the feeling of his bare chest against mine.

He hastily moved until we were both nude, despite my desperate attempts to talk before we did this. I didn't know when we'd get another chance to talk again, but I also didn't know when we'd get another chance to do this, if we ever did.

So I let myself get lost in the feeling of Edward's warm body against mine, the feeling of his fingers on me, in me; making me come. When he secured the condom, I expected another unpleasant experience.

"You ready for me, baby?" Edward whispered; dropping kisses on my face.

I nodded mutely, hanging on to him.

He slid in, and I felt the pinch, although it definitely wasn't as bad as the first time.

"Oh, fuck! Shit, you feel so good! I missed this so much. I missed _you _so much!"

He set a slow and torturous rhythm. It felt so right to have him in me, but my vagina was shaking her head vehemently.

And then she started nodding furiously, when Edward swiveled his hips deliciously slow, grinding his pelvis into my clit, and grazing that special spot inside.

My eyes flew open and I gasped, overwhelmed and speechless with pleasure.

Edward noticed by reaction, and growled in my ear. "Damn it, Bella! It feels good, doesn't it baby?"

"Oh….Edward…." I moaned out as he did it over and over and over again.

"FUCK!"

I could almost taste the orgasm, I was so close to it, but there was the slight pain that was holding it at bay, but also adding to the experience.

Vaginas are complicated things.

Edward reached under me, panting heavier now, and gripped my ass, pounding into me with a new force.

His breath whooshed over my neck, making the hairs stand on end, and my abdomen to tighten, "Come on my cock, baby. Milk me with your tight pussy".

Aaaand, I was done.

I clenched fiercely around him, scraping my nails down his back, as I screamed out, experiencing the most powerful orgasm of my life.

Edward followed moments later, groaning and growling my name and his love for me.

After that, we went to take a shower, and had a round 2. Once we finished with that, we sat on the couch, having around 3 hours left to just spend time together.

Edward's head was in my lap, and I was running my fingers through his hair, the TV playing in the background.

"What's gonna happen with us, Edward?" I whispered, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

Was it slutty that instead of talking about the major issues at hand, I had sex with him twice?

I didn't really want to know the answer.

He sighed loudly, "Shit, I have no idea. Your family hates me though."

This annoyed me for some reason. It wasn't helpful at all, and completely obvious. They've fucking ostracized me!

"No, shit," I replied dryly. "They don't even talk to me anymore. They hate me as much as they hate you. Maybe I should just move out…I bet Jake would let me move in."

Edward sat up, beside me and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. And if you're going to move anywhere, you should move here with me. I can get a job, get an apartment and we can live happily ever after."

"I wish," I sighed, dropping my head on his shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while. I didn't even know where to begin, how to voice all my insecurities.

"Edward…why haven't you tried to get in touch with me?"

"Because I couldn't, Bella. I was banned from your house and from you."

"You could have at least sent a message or something, is all I mean. I sent you that note with Alice. I didn't even know if you got it, until I asked her last week. I mean, I sent that note over a month ago." I was getting irritated.

Mostly hurt, though.

I continued before he could interrupt me. "I've been so alone. All I have lately is Jake. My own family won't even talk to me, and I've been fucking stranded, with no way of communication, and you've had everything at your fingertips. You even knew when my family wasn't going to be home and I was. I just don't understand. Have you not missed me as much as I've missed you?"

I instantly regretted every word as it came out. I knew I sounded like a whiny bitch, but I had to express these problems to him, or how else could we solve them. He's not a mind reader.

Edward was getting angry. "Bella, I couldn't talk to you, either! I've been ostracized just like you. Can you imagine if I just would have waltzed into your house to see you, and your family came home while I was still there? Charlie would have shot my balls off and Emmett would have grilled them and then made me eat them! The note was great, but Alice didn't want to be our messenger for us. We can't rely on other people to make our relationship work!"

I stood up, getting angry myself.

"Edward, you still have your friends, sure the relationship is strained, but I have no one, except for Jake! And you know why that's hard in itself. All my friends have ditched me and my family thinks I'm a selfish whore."

"You're not the only person in hell here, Bella. And don't complain that you have, Jake," he laughs bitterly. "He's in love with you, Bella. He's your best friend to you, but to him, he's just waiting for me to screw up enough so that you don't want me anymore, and so you can be his! He's a _guy_, Bella. He doesn't want the friendship, he wants your body!"

It felt like I'd been slapped.

"Well, congrats to Jake I guess, for putting on amazing performance. Silly me thought someone might actually like to hang out and be with me, in a non-sexual way. I guess, you just want my body too, considering we had to have sex twice before you would even talk to me about our relationship."

_Do not fucking cry_, I told myself.

"Bella, you fucking know that's not what I meant…I was just fucking horny! And I had missed you so much…" he trailed off.

"Whatever, Edward. This would have never worked between us, anyway. Why don't you just go to college and get all the pussy you can get, oh and while you're at it, next time you're so horny, you give Irina or Kate a call, I'm sure either of them will blow you happily. Have a nice life," I picked up my coat and scarf, putting them on hastily.

"Bella, fucking stop! We're not done here," He roared, holding me still.

I ripped off my promise ring, thrusting it into his hands. "Yes we are, Edward. Don't try to contact me anymore…oh wait, you never tried to anyway. It's over, Edward. We were doomed from the beginning." I twisted out of his grasp, and left his apartment slamming the door behind me.

The tears ran freely down my cheeks, and I wondered what the fuck I had just done.

I walked slowly to Alice's car, waiting and hoping for Edward to come out and stop me, but he didn't.

When I finally got home, sitting on the doorstep was both my parents, arms crossed and looking pissed.

Fuck my life.

…

**Oh, teen angst. **

**Eventually the lovebirds will reunite, but not until there's more dramarama! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ See you soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns characters. **

**BPOV**

Fuck.

My parents were on the steps.

I was still crying.

They thought it was to get out of being punished.

I was getting a lecture at the kitchen table. It was going in one ear and out the other the more they said. Everything sounded shallow. I'd just broken up with Edward.

The last thing I heard before I went up to my room was "We're sorry you're heartbroken, you have your car back, but you can only go to school and Jake's".

Edward's words about Jake came back to me.

_"He's in love with you, Bella. He's your best friend to you, but to him, he's just waiting for me to screw up enough so that you don't want me anymore, and so you can be his! He's a __guy__, Bella. He doesn't want the friendship, he wants your body!"_

Was everyone else rooting for Jake and me? Including Edward?

Including myself?

What the hell have I done?

**XXXXX**

It's been three weeks.

A tortuously long and slow three weeks.

I've never been this sad before.

The ache in my chest gets worse every day. And I know I sound stupid, and crying over a boy who anyone would have said was destined to break my heart, but I let myself fall for him.

Actually, I didn't let myself. That ship sailed long ago, before I really even understood love.

I know I'm only 16, soon to be 17, but I feel as if I've already been fucked by life. I chose the option to let my heart get broken but what was my other option? Love him from afar for the rest of my life?

I tried to date other people. Riley worked out horribly, we both cheated on each other. I don't think I could ever date Jake.

I have this suspicion that even if we ever kissed, we wouldn't feel anything. I mean, there's a line that has to be drawn with romantic feelings.

Like, you can't fart around the other person and laugh like 4 year olds, then make out. It would never work for Jake and me.

But he's determined it would. I know that now. He's waiting for some time to pass with Edward and I apart, and he's lurking for his opportunity.

The problem is, I'm most likely going to let him take it. I miss having Edward wrapped around my body, holding me in that loving way.

Jake holds me like that, but it's not the same. I'm not in love with him. I imagine he feels about me the way I feel about Edward and that feels really shitty for me to know.

I have to move on eventually though. Jake's not always going to be in my life to hold me and or wait around. He's going to get tired of my consistent grouchiness and bitch act.

Edward hasn't tried to talk to me at all. I heard he moved out of Alice and Jasper's apartment. Got his own.

How great for him.

**XXXXX**

It's May. Their graduation from college is next week.

It's gonna be the first time I've seen Edward since March.

He's actually coming to our house for dinner afterwards.

Weird as hell now.

I'm still pissed and sad, but it's a little better. Jake's been great, and Kate and me are trying to re-patch our shitty relationship.

Everyone's parents are coming into town and coming over on graduation day.

I don't really want to celebrate with them, cause he will be there, but Jake has offered to come, so that might make it a little better. That way I'll have someone to sneak off with and cry my eyes out, and then he can tell me if my mascara is smeared.

I feel bad that I've been so depressing around him lately, so I've planned a "Thank You Night", which is where I'll basically do a bunch of things I know are his favorite and hopefully this will be a happy night.

I still have those, but they're tainted. I'm tainted.

Jake thinks we're studying for finals when he comes over, but no. Not tonight.

I've rented his favorite action movies; I've ordered his favorite pizza with chicken nuggets, breadsticks, the whole shebang.

So he better fucking enjoy it.

Because Jake is giant nerd, I had to rent all of The Lord of The Rings and Spiderman's, which I fucking hate, but whatevs.

This is for Jake. It's Thank You Night.

**XXXXX**

He gets here a few minutes after 7, and I'm already in my pajamas. One, because it's 90 degrees outside and I'm burning up, and two, I'm not gonna sit around in my jeans if I plan on helping him eat two large pizzas.

No way, Jose.

Jake was dressed casual, in basketball shorts and one of those shirts that was sleeveless and ripped down the sides, exposing his muscle and tanned body, and from the looks of it, fresh from the gym.

I wasn't quite sure why he was single.

"Ready to study?" He asked in a monotone voice, holding up his backpack.

"Yeah," I said leading him up the stairs.

"Cute P.J.'s," he laughed, and smacked my butt, making me run up the stairs to get away from him.

My shorts weren't that bad. They were pink and ruffle-ish with little bunnies on them and I just had a tank top on.

He laughed and when he got to my room, stopped and looked at the bed, where I had all the movies laid out.

"Bella, where are we supposed to study? Your rooms a disaster." He said bringing out the bitch tone, not even seeing what movies they were.

I rolled my eyes, holding up the movies in front of his face. "Hey dumbass, we're not really studying. I'm thanking you tonight."

He stayed confused, until I had to explain it further, then I was lifted up and being hugged tightly.

"You're awesome, but we can watch the movies we both like," he said, putting me down.

"No," I said, popping in the first Lord of The Rings, "This is Thank You night and you're going to be thoroughly thanked."

After I said that, I felt awkward cause that could be totally misconstrued.

After it was going, I went and lied beside him, taking my usual spot in the crook of his arm, and I had a pang of sadness.

Edward and I used to do this.

But I wasn't going to be depressed tonight. And in order to do that, I couldn't think about Edward.

**XXXXX**

I did good for a while.

It was almost like old times with Jake. The mood was mostly light and upbeat, something that it hadn't been in too long of a time.

We started making fun of the movies, bringing up old jokes and before I knew it, he was tickling me.

My shirt was bunched up and I was crying I was laughing so hard from the sensation and the pain, and Jake was crying from laughing too.

Everything was great until he skimmed my breast, and our laughing stopped a little.

He did it again, and the only sound in the room was our hard breathing.

He did it one last time, and a small mewling sound was made in his throat and in my own.

His face descended toward mine, and my breathing hitched, while I watched his Adams apple bob.

"Jake," I whispered, when I could feel the heat of his breath on my cheek.

He swallowed hard again.

"Bella, I have to," his voice cracked.

I closed my eyes and braced myself, torn between wanting to embrace the warmth of his large and hard body on top of me and wanting to throw him off me and run to Edward.

It was deadly silent in the room, when his lips touched mine.

I couldn't help but to compare him and Edward. While Edward's lips were always soft and warm while simultaneously rough and insisting, Jake's were slightly chapped, and the kiss was so light I could barely feel his against mine.

The easiness only lasted a minute.

I felt his lips move, and out of instinct, I moved mine with his.

And it was so, so weird.

We kissed for about 15 seconds, when we pulled away to breathe and looked at each other.

Jake rolled off me and let out a gust of air.

I let out the air that I had been holding in as well.

He turned to me. "Well…that was disappointing."

My first thought was to be offended, but there really was no other word for what had just happened.

"….a little, yes," I admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe we...maybe we should try…again…" he offered, his voice trailing off toward the end.

Poor thing. How disappointing would it have been if I had kissed Edward for the first time and felt nothing that I had imagined it would be like. That would suck ass.

"O…kay…" I said, moving to lean over him.

He licked his lips and I thought for a second. It wasn't that he was unattractive; there was just no spark.

When our lips touched again, I was more ready than last time, but it felt the same. It was just kissing; there was nothing special underneath it besides the usual instinct to kiss someone back.

It made me think about how weird it would be to kiss a total stranger, I mean of course there would be reflex, and probably attraction, but there needs to be more than that.

I understood now why it never felt right with Riley.

We pulled back, and Jake looked so disappointed, I felt awful.

Another tally for the monstrous bitch, Bella Swan!

This was supposed to be his night.

I rolled on my back again, and sighed.

We turned to look at each other and started laughing.

He covered his face and groaned, still chuckling. "Of course, this would happen to me."

I was still laughing too, "Fuck our lives."

"Bella, since it is Thank You Night, can we just pretend we do have feelings for each other, that are real, and kiss for a little bit? I've been waiting for this night my whole life and it's turning out really shitty."

He was blushing bright red, so I leaned over again and kissed him.

**XXXXX**

Things have been a little better. My load is much lighter.

I'm so, selfishly; glad Jake and I don't feel anything super special when we kiss. I think we both feel more comfortable around each other now. I know he's a disappointed that there wasn't more, but at least now we both know. Plus, he got a pretty nice make out session if I do say so myself.

Who knows though, maybe one day that will change for us.

As of now, I'm just trying to get over Edward, while Jake is trying to get over the fact that for the last five years he's been waiting for a relationship that's clearly not meant to be.

I feel for him. We're both not the funnest company to keep right now.

Em's and everybody's graduation is in four days and I'm not looking forward to it.

At all.

It's going to be so painfully awkward, especially with Edward's parents in town.

I don't even want to think about it.

But unfortunately, my mother is making me and Emmett run to pick up some orders for her, and all Em want's to talk about is his graduation.

We're standing in line at the post office, when he randomly hugs me.

He's squeezing the life out of me, but he hasn't hugged me in months and I've forgotten how good it feels to have your big brothers arms wrapped around you.

Emmett and I may never have been super, super close, but we both valued what we had.

"I'm sorry, B," he whispers after he lets me go. "You know, I'm still pissed, obviously, but my rage isn't quite as bad, and I feel bad for being such a prick to you, so I'm sorry."

I hug him again because it means a lot to me that he's trying to get past this and that he still considers me his sister.

I smile a lot for the rest of the day, but when my dad gets home, the smile fades.

My parents somehow learned that Edward and I had done some sexual stuff, and my dad gives me this look of disgust every time he sees me, like I've made a porno or something.

It's annoying and degrading. Like he never did stuff with my mom before they were married.

Puh-lease.

They got married so fast after dating for six months cause my mom was scared she was knocked up. So, if he really wants to play the blame game, I've got plenty of cards ready to whip out.

He acknowledges everyone in the room, except for me, and I can see the stress I've put on all the family, but honestly, I'm finding it hard to care.

These things happen, it could have been a lot worse, so they just shun me.

Seems like an appropriate response.

Not.

I eat my dinner in silence, listening to my family talk about their lives and remembering a time when our dinner table had another person who was interested in me.

Then I start to even annoy myself because of how fucking dramatic I am.

I need to get the hell over this.

Did I really expect us to be together for all of eternity?

**XXXXX**

"Bella! What time should I come over to your house tomorrow?" Jake asks me in the hallway.

I close my locker and start walking with him to our next class. "Probably like 2. The ceremony starts at 3:30, but my parents want a good seat and all that shit, so yeah, come over at 2."

"Alright, sweet," he throws his arm around my shoulder and leads me off.

And again, I'm so happy there is nothing awkward between us now. I still feel bad that Jake didn't feel anything either, but I mean, what am I supposed to do? Strip, and say give me your best shot?

I don't think so.

I'm starting to get nervous though.

The graduation is fucking tomorrow. I'm going to see Edward for the first time in months and all I have to show is the 5 pounds I gained in my stomach after I stopped working out in April.

Sweet.

That's really gonna show him what's he been missing out on.

But then I have a thought.

Maybe I should convince Jake to be my pretend boyfriend tomorrow. Like, we'll hold hands and all that shit.

But only if Edward is being a douche.

I tap Jake in Physics.

No, not the sex kind of tap, I mean, I physically tap his shoulder. Pervert.

"What?" He hisses like a little bitch.

He's such a pansy; he always gets so nervous when we talk in class.

"If Edward's being a dick tomorrow, we're going to pretend to be together, ok?"

He just stares at me like I'm insane.

I'm annoyed. "What is your problem?"

"How would that solve anything, besides making sure I get a black eye? Again."

"Dammit, Jake, be a friend, and pretend we're fucking tomorrow!"

I worry for a second that I've said this too loud, but no one has seemed to notice so I turn back to Jake.

He rubs his eyes like this is so stressful. Like everyone else at school hasn't been thinking the same way since the beginning of high school. We just have to be touchy-feely like we always are. No big deal.

"Only if he's being an ass," I remind him.

"What exactly does 'being an ass' entail?" He asks wearily and I roll my eyes again.

"If he has another date, if he straight up ignores me, if he's rude, if he's being weird, and so on. I think you can understand when someone is being a douche and when they're not."

He sighs again but nods and I smile at him, cause he really is a good friend.

**XXXXX**

"_Edward Anthony Cullen_"

I suck in a breath as I see him walk across the stage.

He's started working out again.

I can tell even with him wearing that fugly robe thing.

He has some scruff going on, and it makes me kind of turned on, then I remember I can't fantasize about him like that anymore.

I admit, for a while I touched myself just like he showed me how, but after I was done, I always felt so much more empty and lonely that I had before, that I gave up on it.

Now I had about two months of no form of release, after having about 4 months of nothing but.

It's upsetting.

The ceremony drags on and eventually Jake and I pull out our phones and start playing Words With Friends to keep us entertained.

Finally, and I do mean finally, when all the names have been called, and all the fucking speeches are done, I have to refrain from throwing my sweater up in the air with their hats because I'm so fucking happy this shindig is over.

But then I realize what's next and I'm not super happy anymore.

About an hour later, everyone is at my house, but I'm with Jake in my room and I'm stalling time before I go downstairs.

But it's now or never.

I tell Jake to go on down without me, cause I have to go to the bathroom.

I'm contemplating popping happy pills, and calling it a night when I see him, standing there in the hall.

I stop dead in my tracks, but he turns around when he hears me.

"Hey," he murmurs.

…**.**

**Sorry about the cliffy and taking so long to update!**

**Ok, so since I blow, and not in the good way, at replying to reviews, thank you all for reviewing, and also I'm sorry the last chapter and this chapter were kinda Debbie Downers. **

**This story **_**is**_** a romantic comedy and there will be a HEA between E and B, but there has to be a sag for it to be a story, and it can't be all lighthearted when their both feeling like such shit. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**EPOV**

Things have been…shitty, to put it honestly.

I haven't cried since I was 8 years old and I broke my arm and leg at the same time. I didn't cry at my grandpa's funeral. I didn't cry when there was a school shooting when I was a freshman and three kids died.

I just generally didn't cry. Ever.

But I cried like a fucking baby when Bella broke up with me. If that makes me pussy, so be it.

I've been a wreck these last couple months. I moved out of Jasper and Alice's apartment. It was time. I mean, for fucks sake, I start my job in a week, so I got my own little apartment that I can barely afford, but luckily mom and dad are helping out until I can get a plan for all my bills and shit.

They're in town, but luckily, not staying in my one bedroom apartment.

Seriously. That's all there is.

There's my room, which is smaller than my old one, and that's saying something. There's the tiny little bathroom, also smaller than my old one, and the kitchen and living room is pretty much the size of my new bedroom and bathroom combined.

Mom and dad are staying at a hotel, so we all have room to breathe.

Emmett and I are trying to patch things up, but I've come to the realization that I'd gladly give up my relationship with him for Bella. That makes me a shitty friend, but if it came down to it, he would give up me for Rosalie any day.

I get that he was mad and we shouldn't have kept it a secret. I was acting more like a 16-year-old about the situation than Bella was.

But by this time next year, she'll be legal, and I can wait another ten months. But first, I have to patch up what I've done to her, if that's even possible.

And that's the main reason why I'm here tonight. I've graduated; I'm a workingman now. I know what I want, and I know what the next step in my life should be, and that's making sure I can somehow be with Bella. Even if it means us be just friends again. I'll take it over not seeing her.

I've been a dick and I pray she'll forgive me.

**XXXXX**

I'm just standing in the hallway; slack jawed after Edward said hi to me.

My first instinct is to run into his arms and kiss the shit outta him, and then I remember the fact that he didn't try to stop me when I ran out on him and what a dick he can be, and my next instinct is to slap the shit outta him.

But I don't do either.

I just stand there like a mentally inept person, not knowing what to do with my arms and hands. The usual.

"Bella," he whispers, taking a tentative step toward me.

I back up one, not even meaning to.

"Bella," his voice is broken. "Please, talk to me."

And I'm pissed.

"Edward, how about _you _talk to _me_? You haven't tried to talk to me in months."

"Please let me explain why I'm a complete fucktard, B. I lo-"

"Stop." I say, calmly. I don't want to hear love confessions yet. I have to stand my ground. I'm not gonna be that girl who spreads her legs for the dick that hurt her multiple times, just because he tells me he loves me. "Meet me in my room later."

His eyes light up and I want to tell him to not get his hopes up, but I should really head my own advice before giving it out.

The stupid slut in me is begging me to forgive him, and myself, talk to our families and just get back together. I miss him so much it hurts, and I don't know what to do with my feelings.

I'm not this girl.

Dinner drags on, and there's definitely tension in the room, but Emmett is trying, as are my parents and Edward, and its kinda like old times, but not really.

After dinner, desert, and nostalgia hour, everyone leaves, but I know Edward probably just moved his car down the block and is trekking it back here. The parents are going out for a drink and the couples are going out on their own. Jake offered to stay, but I told him I was just going to bed.

He obviously didn't believe me, but graciously left me to my own devices.

I've changed out of my dress and into my pajama shorts and tank top by the time Edward is knocking on my door. I let him in and shut it, just in case.

I can't take my eyes off him.

He looks terrible, but incredible at the same time, if that's possible.

"You're tan," he comments, glancing over me.

I cross my arms self-consciously.

"I need a smoke," I say, while I grab my stash and head out the window. Edward follows and to my surprise, takes his own.

I just look at him, totally shocked.

He shrugs. "I've kinda been having a shitty year."

"Join the club."

It's the perfect night to be out smoking; the moon is up high and full, some stars are visible, and I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing besides kissing Edward.

After I finish mine, and he his, I turn to him. "You're not like…addicted right? Cause its gross if someone's addicted. I only smoke once a week now."

He shakes his head. "It's just when I'm stressed or shit," He puts it out and throws it down the shaft, like I always do. I'll throw the pile away tomorrow so the gardener doesn't find it.

I lay back against the roof. "Look, Edward. I want you to be straight up, and tell me what you want from this. Where you are in your life right now. Just be honest."

I brace myself, awaiting his answer.

"Bella, I want you. I've always only ever wanted you. I'm willing to sacrifice all my friendships because I love you. I know you're young, but one day I want to marry you and have kids with you, and most importantly just be with you. But I understand if you don't want those things. I understand if you just want to be friends, and I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again. I would get it."

I wipe a tear I didn't notice from my cheek, and I want to say I want those things too, but I can't. Not after all that's happened.

He's looking at me so heartfelt, and there is tears brimming in his eyes and I can't help myself. I lean over and hug him and he immediately grips me tightly and buries his nose in my hair and neck. I can feel small little kisses, but I try to ignore them.

I pull back only slightly, so I can look at him, and find it's a bigger mistake, so I just hug him again. Being this close makes me want to kiss him so bad.

"I think…I think maybe we should just hang out like we used to. Ya know, talk and stuff, laugh, watch movies. We have to talk to my parents cause you're not even in college anymore. I'm too young for you…"

It's breaking my heart, but I know we're not good for each other. We desperately want each other, but we're not what the other desperately needs.

"I don't care how old you are, Bella. I love you and that's all that matters." He starts to lean in toward me and I'm staring at his full, pink lips, missing how they feel against mine.

"Not yet," I whisper, a second before it would have been too late. I know the first time we kiss; we won't be able to stop. We've never been able to stop, and it's been months now.

He just nods.

"Have you dated anyone?" I ask later.

He scoffs. "No. I can't even jack off to fantasies of you without crying."

I laugh, cause well…yeah. That's how it was.

"Same."

He groans and slides closer to me on the roof, his head in my neck. "Bella, you can't give me ideas like that. I'm gonna be sobbing for hours later tonight."

I half moan, cause I'm so horny, and I feel weird.

We have to be the weirdest couple alive to be going about things like this.

"Have you dated anyone?" He asks hesitantly.

I don't want to tell him about Jake.

But I do. We don't need more problems.

"Jake and I kissed. But there's nothing between us. He knows it; I've known it. It's good he got it out of his system."

"I hate him," Edward groans, his entire body crushed to mine.

I let him snuggle with me for a few minutes, because I can't find the will in me to tell him to move. I've missed his smell, the way his body feels against mine, the delicious bulge that's pressed to my thigh…

I've missed him, if you haven't noticed.

And I know we have to talk, but right now, we're both content with just holding each other.

**XXXXX**

"Mom, can I talk to you in private?"

Her head pops up from her laptop. She's wearing her glasses, so I know she's busy, but this is important.

"Um…sure. Can you give me 20 minutes and then I'll come up to your room with a snack?"

She's bribing me with food.

So, naturally, I said yes.

But as I was waiting upstairs, I was starting to lose my nerve.

It had been two weeks since Edward and all them had graduated. Emmett had started his job alongside Edward at Cullen Enterprise. Emmett's job was below Edward's, since Edward's parents owned the business, but they both had really good jobs. Rosalie continued modeling, and had graduated and gotten her degree so she could move up at the modeling agency company she had been working at, as well as modeling for. Alice was working at a studio with a group of young artists like herself, and Jasper was going to be continuing with law school, but had an internship for the summer.

I'm still in high school.

So yeah.

But, last week, Emmett and Edward had been repairing their friendship, as well as Edward and I have been. We hung out a few times, just talking and stuff, but we still haven't addressed our fight and why we broke up completely, so that's why Edward invited me over tomorrow night.

Tomorrow is my last final, and then I'll be done with junior year, and hopefully, my parents will be ok with me going over to his apartment.

Alone.

I mean, technically, I could just go over there without their knowledge, but that could end disastrously.

Plus, if anything is to happen between us again, it has to be done right. Or as right as it can be, despite the fact that our relationship is less than traditional.

I hear mom's footsteps and my stomach is twisting all around.

She opens the door and has cookies, and I look forward to those, but I'm still nervous.

She sits next to me. "Ok, honey. What do you need to talk about?"

I take a deep breath and just go for it. "Ok…so, as you know, that night when I went over to Edward's without permission, I broke up with him, and we haven't really talked about that at all, because all the times I've seen him recently, are when Emmett's around. And so, tomorrow night, Edward has invited me to come over for dinner so we can talk about you know, stuff, and all that. It's not like a date. We're just friends right now. It'll be like old times when I hung out with Edward."

I think she's a little confused, cause I spat all of that out in about fourteen seconds, but I think she got the gist.

"Honey…the only thing that bothers me is the age difference, and Edward is a…man. See, Bella, when girls are young, like you, it's good for them to date people their own age, because even though 17-year-old boys are raging with hormones, most of them aren't ready for the commitment sex brings, and they're equally as inexperienced most of the time. Last time I checked Edward isn't 17, and I think that's what makes your father and me the most nervous. Does…does that make sense?"

If only she knew how experienced Edward was.

I sigh. "I guess so, but mom, I mean, Edward was one of my best friends, and I miss him. We're not even going to hug tomorrow night. We have boundaries now. Nothings going to happen."

"I'll um…I'll talk to your father and Emmett. See what they think and if they're ok with this. I'll get back to you tomorrow."

When she leaves, I throw my head back on my pillow.

I miss just sneaking around with him.

**XXXXX**

Jake and I fall on my bed, breathing sighs of relief.

"We're done with junior year! This time next year, we'll be graduated," he exclaims excitedly.

"That's so weird to think about…"

"Hell yeah it is. Hey, have you heard from any colleges yet?"

"Not a one."

"Same."

"Great."

Both our heads turn when we hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

I'm extremely surprised when I see Emmett pop his head in. He's wearing a suit, and I'm thinking he should be at work since it's 1 in the afternoon, but ya know.

"Hey," he says.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, shoot." I lean back again, and Jake moves to lay his head on my stomach.

"Alone," Emmett murmurs.

"Em, anything you need to say to me can be said in front of my secretary. Jake knows everything."

Jake and I snicker like the 7-year-olds we are, and Em tells Jake to get bent, so he obediently gets up and waits in the hallway.

"So…" I say as he sits on my bed. "What's up?"

"Well…mom talked to dad and me this morning, about you."

Oh. Right.

"And?" I wring my hands nervously.

"Well, Edward and I have been talking a lot. He loves you, Bella. A lot. Just like mom, dad, and me do. And even though our intentions are probably a lot different with you, than his, he's still my best friend and I get it. You're a catch, B, but it's hard for us because I mean, I know _everything _about Edward, or most. I know a lot of shit you don't probably, and that makes me nervous and uncomfortable. I mean, this is the same guy who I used to compare dick sizes with!"

We both made faces at _that _little outburst, cause I really didn't need to know about that.

"I'm getting off track here. What I mean to say, is that, I guess, the fam and I are kinda…cool with you and Ed…sort of. I mean, you guys aren't allowed to go out on dates and stuff like that till you're 18, but th-"

I cut him off by jumping onto him and throwing my arms around him.

"You're the best!"

"Yeah…yeah," he smiled, but tried to look annoyed that I was hugging him. "Well…I have got to go. I'm a workingman, ya know. And you better text Edward. He wants to know if he needs to actually buy groceries."

Emmett got up to leave and Jake came back in. And I couldn't stop smiling, because for once, things might actually work out.

**XXXXX**

I'm nervous.

I'm about to go over to Edward's apartment and I just feel weird.

What if we got in another fight?

No, I wasn't gonna let that happen. I was going to apologize for breaking up with him. And then we were going to enjoy the only unsupervised date we would be having for a while, I guess.

I was dressed casually. I had changed out of my outfit from school, and put on a jean skirt, with a V-neck shirt, and some converse. Ya know, keeping it simple.

I'd let my hair air dry, so it was all wavy, and looking decent.

Deciding there was nothing more I could do to stall, I went and told the 'rents I was leaving, and drove away.

It was farther away than I'd want, thirty minutes if there was bad traffic, which there was, but right now, I was kind of grateful for it.

Listening to Nirvana, I went over in my mind my rules for the night.

_I will not be a bitch. _

_I will not kiss him. _

_I will most definitely not have sex with him. _

_I will be nice. _

_I will admit I was wrong and apologize. _

_Most importantly, I'll be open and won't close myself off. _

These were necessary. I was scared that I could get hurt again, but we had started it right this time, and we were going to keep it right. We were starting over. We were taking our second chance.

When I got to his apartment, I shakily knocked on the door.

He opened it a moment later, and was standing there looking extremely sexy.

"Hey, come in," he said with his signature smirk. He hugged me, and he smelled like Edward.

I didn't want to let go.

"So, I made lasagna…kind of. I mean, it was already made, but I think I cooked it right, so lets hope we don't get sick…heh…" he rubbed the back of his neck and I was having to keep myself from jumping him.

He was still in his work clothes, suit pants, grey button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbow, and a nice amount of his chest showing, his tie was loose, and I just wanted to mount him.

He smirked again when he noticed my staring, and I blushed as I realized he was eye-fucking me as well.

"I think…we should sit down. On opposite sides of the table." I added, feeling like the room had just gotten 100 degrees hotter.

He licked his lips and my knees felt shaky.

He stepped closer to me.

"Edward…we need to…talk."

His Adams apple bobbed.

Shit.

He took a step closer.

"Ok…talk."

Another step.

He was within reach now and I couldn't help myself.

I had so much need in me. I felt like I could spontaneously orgasm from just touching him. I noticed a growing bulge in his trousers and a tiny moan escaped me.

The next thing I knew, I was being pushed up against a door, and Edward's lips were connecting with mine.

It wasn't sweet or chaste or anything like I had thought our first kiss together again should be.

It was rough, needy, and raw.

We needed this, badly.

His tongue swiped against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue plunge in, and massaged it with my own.

Shit, I had missed him.

He broke away, gasping for breath, and moved to my neck, his stubble creating a delicious sting, and his tongue making my stomach full of butterflies. His hands were on my ass, holding me to him, my legs wrapped around his torso.

I moved my hands to his silky hair, pulling it just like he liked.

"Fuck, I've missed you," he panted into my neck, his voice raspy.

All I could do was moan and nod my response, and grab his hair harder so our lips could meet again.

This kiss was even rougher, and he pushed me more forcefully against the door, his hands skimming from my ass to the outside of my thighs and sliding under my skirt, up to my hips and snapping the side of my thong. "Oh…" I moaned, and he groaned and slid his rough hands back down, making my center come in contact with his erection.

I let out a high-pitched whimper, while he growled loudly and attacked my neck again.

"Edward…fuck…"

"I love hearing you say dirty words," his hips thrust against mine and I felt the same way about him.

I felt his hands run to the inside of my thighs and my stomach clenched and my clit throbbed. His fingers were grazing the edge of my thong, when the over beeper went off, loud and annoying.

He ignored it, and brought his lips to mine again, but it didn't stop, and it was killing the mood, even though I was still horny as hell.

"Shit…" he whined, nuzzling my neck. He let me slide down his body, till my feet hit the floor and he rubbed his eyes with his palms.

We were both breathing hideously heavy, and it reminded me of sex, and I wanted that now.

And then I realized I'd just broke basically every rule I had set. Great.

"We should…oh fuck, I've missed you…" he panted, and I could really use some fresh air.

He was staring directly at my tits, which were basically falling out of my shirt after his man handling, and I'm sure my nips were hard, as embarrassing as that was. His cheeks are tinged pink, as I'm sure mine are.

I just readjusted my shirt and skirt, and he readjusted himself in his pants.

He sighed and went to take out the lasagna, and I just sat at the table, watching his sexy ass.

"Ok…let's just…regroup," I suggested, once dinner was before us and we were more calmed now.

"Yes. Let's." he smirked.

We went on eating and talking and it was nice, until we got to the serious stuff. By that time, it was 8:00, and I had to be home by 10, so it was now or never.

"Edward, I just want to apologize for freaking out on you and ending it like that. I didn't want to, I was just hurt, and immature, and an idiot."

"I was an asshole for not stopping you, and for making you feel like that. I'm so sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair and I wanted to do that.

"Can we just like…start over? Forget about all the shit and just try to be happy?"

He smiled so widely. "Of course."

He moved to come around the table, and pick me up, moving me to the couch that was about a foot from the table. His apartment was nice, but _tiny_.

"Ya know, my apartment needs christening,…" he teased, kissing my neck.

"I don't think so," I squirmed, feeling him harden beneath me.

"Mmm…you sure about that?" He whispered raggedly.

"Positive. We still have lots to talk about, mister!" I tried to sound firm, but he just laughed and dumped me on the couch, moving to cradle me while we lay horizontally.

"I'm cool with just talking. I've missed you and your quirky," he kissed my earlobe, "dirty," my neck, "completely unladylike," my chin, "mouth," and finally my lips.

We made out like horny teens for a while, talked, kissed, talked, and made out some more.

Somehow, I finally made it out and was home on time, and went to bed with butterflies in my stomach.

Edward was my boyfriend again.

I might have squealed for a little bit.

Sue me.

…

**They're reunited and it feels so good. **

**Don't mind me. **

**I'm totally lame. **

**Anyways, this story is beginning to come to a close. Only one or two more chapters, probably, and then there will be an epilogue. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. **

**Happy holidays! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**EPOV**

It's been a little over a month since Bella had come over to my apartment for the first time, and the only time.

We pretty much were never truly alone now, but I was cool with it, even though I'm a 22-year-old man with a job, and I still have to have supervised dates.

A few guys tease me at work about it, when Bella surprises me by bringing me lunch…with Emmett or Jake.

I know the guys are jealous though, because B is one hot piece of ass. Seriously though.

She's _that _level of hot; that I never even dreamed I would get to be able to date.

But that's beside the point, because I've realized loving her more than I already had is possible.

Every time we kiss, I get butterflies. If that makes me a pussy, so be it.

I'm totally whipped, and I'm happy about it. She's my everything, you know?

We have a long way to go still, considering she's starting senior year soon, but she'll be 18 in 7 months, and I can wait. It's not even that torturous, because we've found time to have sex about 4 times over the past month. I mean, sure, it's happens a lot less than preferred, but it's rushed, and messy, and passionate when we do it now, which is almost better than having sex whenever. It means more to us now.

I've had to cope a little with the thought that not only has she and Riley kissed, but now her and Jake have.

Whatever.

I'm the one she wants and I just have to deal with it.

Charlie and Renee are easier around me, but things are still tense from time to time. I have to keep my hands in plain sight around Charlie.

Emmett and I are almost as tight as we once were, although there is a small, almost undetectable strain from time to time. We've worked through the problems rather smoothly.

He recently proposed to Rose, and Jasper is going to pop the question any day now.

I feel a little behind in that aspect of things. They'll probably have kids before Bella even graduates college, but honestly, I'm okay with not being a dad for a while. It's lucky guys can still help make babies for a lot longer than women, so that's the one plus with our age difference.

Also, corrupting Bella has been quite enjoyable.

I'm taking her out tonight on a "date", which is actually us going to the gym and coming straight home after and possibly watching a movie, but yeah.

If I get to spend time with Bella, I'm up for anything.

**XXXXX**

At 6 I pulled up outside the Swans, grabbing my gym bag from my backseat, and letting myself in.

"Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

I went upstairs to B's room, and pushed open the door.

Sitting on her bed, completely asleep, with Gossip Girl blaring on her TV, was little Bella in her sports bra and Nike shorts.

I turned off her TV, and slid on the bed next to her, still in my work attire.

"Bella," I whispered, brushing my lips against hers.

Her eyes opened a moment later, and she was a bit disoriented for a second, but then quickly came to.

"Hey," she smiled lazily, stretching out her sexy body.

I traced my fingers over her stomach, feeling the muscles jump.

"How are you?" I asked, kissing her temple.

"Schleepy," she yawned.

"I can tell," I snickered.

"How was work?"

"Long. I couldn't wait to get over here."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled, with a naughty glint in her eyes. She rolled until she was straddling me. "How much did you miss me?"

There was a rumbling noise in my chest. "A lot."

She leaned down and spoke against my lips. "Show me."

I rolled us until she was pinned and helpless beneath me, and started my tortuously slow descent down her body with my lips.

"Maybe we should go the gym," she said, putting air quotes around gym.

I smirked and lifted her off the bed.

For the past couple times we'd been "going to the gym", we would drive there, but slightly beyond and park in a wooded area and just go at it. It was cramped spaces and lots of banged elbows and knees, and it was very high school-esque, but it was our best option.

"You know, why don't you pretend to forget your home at phone, and we just go over and christen my apartment. I wasn't kidding the other day about how it needed its cherry popped."

"What? You mean have sex in an actual bed? Well, we haven't done that since _my _cherry was popped!"

We both snickered at that, and got in my car, after we sent a text explaining how B had forgotten her phone and home, and we would be going to the gym.

We arrived at my apartment a short time later, and Bella got all awkward, like she always does before we have sex.

I walked up behind her while she was pretending to be extremely interested in my limited book collection. "Why do you always get so nervous?" I asked, running my hands up and down her slim arms.

"Because…you're like this super experienced sex guy, and I'm just like…hey, I'm Bella, and I don't know what sex is."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Bella, we've been over this. Sex is where babies come from and aft-"

She turned around, rolling her eyes, and slapped my chest. "Ass."

"You love my ass," I mumbled into her hair, lowering my nose to skim her jaw line. My hands were dancing up and down her bare torso. I loved the fact that she'd totally forgone her shirt and was just in her thin sports bra. I could see everything perfectly, especially how her nipples were straining against the fabric. Yes.

"Edward," she sighed when I started to suck gently on the skin beneath her ear.

Hearing her little whimpers and sounds, became too much for me and the strain in my pants, so without further ado, I hoisted her up, wrapped her legs around me, deposited her on my bed, quickly covering her body with mine. She immediately attached her lips to mine, and I slowed the kiss a little, keeping it just as hot and needy though.

I was more than ready to just cut to the chase, but I knew Bella was into foreplay, and I was too, but it had been three weeks, and Edward junior was tired of being chaffed from just my hand.

She started unbuttoning my work shirt that I had yet to change out of. "Have I ever told you how much it turns me on to see you all dressed up like this? Or that I love how much older you are than me?" She panted out, clawing my shirt off me, and then attacking my belt.

I groaned out. From my past sexual experiences with her, it seemed little Bella might like me being even more dominant than I usually am.

Me likey.

Once we were ridden of all of our pesky clothes, I slowly kissed her. "I can't wait until we can do this whenever we want," I whispered.

Her hips bucked and I sucked one of her pert nipples into my mouth, trailing my hand down to her aching sex. I was hard against her inner thigh, and I was dying to just slide it in.

I slowly bumped her little nub and she whimpered.

"Mmm…always ready for me," I groaned, kissing down until my mouth was at her entrance. I took a tentative lick and she whined and pulled my hair. I love it when she does that.

Her taste was unbelievably good. I would never understand why some guys don't like pussy. It's the greatest gift to man.

I continued to lick her until she was close, clawing at my head. Right before she came, she pulled me off her. "I want us to come together," she said shyly, biting her lip.

I let out, yet another long groan and climbed up her soft body, positioning myself right there.

"You want it, baby?" I teased, sliding the head barely in and out. Her body was arching up into me, trying desperately to make me get in her.

I smirked and reached over for a condom. She smacked my hand away, when I started to put it on. "I want to do that."

My forearms felt shaky beside her head as she caressed me, before rolling it on. Shit, her hands…

"Ready?" I asked her, while I trailed a finger along her cheekbone.

She nodded her head and I pushed forward slowly, panting out her name.

She grasped the top of my head and gasped when my pelvic bone was flush against hers. "Yes," she whispered.

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, pulling her body completely against mine, and began a slow, but steady rhythm in and out of her.

This time was a bit different than usual. It was much more vanilla-y sex than I usually liked, but damn it was good anyways. Everything with Bella was good. Fantastic, more like.

I rolled us until she was on top of me, which did wonders to how deep I was in her.

"Fuck," I ground out, and she swiveled her hips.

"Edward…I-I don't know…what to…"she trailed off, swiveling her hips a bit awkwardly. I mean, it still felt good, but I realized she'd never been on top before.

"Baby, just keep doing that. Use my chest for support," I said, putting her hands on my chest so she could lift up.

It was a bit awkward and a lot of elbows and knees at first, but we soon found our rhythm, and Bella could really move.

"Oh, gah…I'm close," she moaned, when I moved my hand from her tits down to her clit.

I flipped us over one last time, needing it to be harder and rougher; it was what she needed, she just didn't know how to ask for it.

I lifted one of her legs up over my shoulder, and drilled into her.

And it was the first time Bella had actually screamed during sex, so I knew I was doing something right. Within seconds she was clenching around me.

"That's right, baby girl. Come on my cock!"

"Oh, shit! Edward!"

With two more pumps, I was done for, along with Bella, and with the way she kept having these little aftershock clenches, I was getting aftereffects as well.

"You're so good, baby," I mumbled, rolling to the side so I wouldn't crush her.

She moved to sprawl on top of me, and I encircled her in my arms.

"You're gold!" She yawned, sleepily.

I snickered, and thought for the millionth time, that one day, I was going to marry this girl.

**XXXXX**

**BPOV**

**~ 7 months later ~**

"Happy Birthday, dear Bella, Happy Birthday to you!" My family and friends finished singing to me and I blew out my candles after making a wish.

I was 18 today.

And boy, was I glad.

Edward and I could officially date and everything now. For my personal birthday present to myself, this morning Edward and I had gone official on Facebook.

Now everyone knew we belonged to each other.

Since it was a Thursday night, there were just a few people here, because really the main event was going to take place Saturday, when I was getting my tattoo.

My parents weren't thrilled, but I didn't really care.

I was getting an anchor tattooed on my hip, and Edward was getting one on his, too. I know it's cheesy, but I'm excited, so whatever.

Right now, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, mom, dad, Jake, Kate, and Edward were here celebrating tonight at my favorite restaurant, which is a Hibachi Steakhouse.

I was a little sad that Irina wasn't here, but a lot had happened with her. She dropped out of school when she had a pregnancy scare a few months ago, and she has now decided she wants to be famous. She moved to California with a few guys she'd only known for two weeks, and the rest is history. On the bright side, she already has some callbacks and is filming a commercial, but I worry about her.

The foursome that once was, Jake, Kate, Irina, and me has gone to the pooper, which is sad. Now I'm the only one that keeps in contact with her.

As I was eating my desert, and thinking about all that had happened, I saw Jake and Kate brush hands, then awkwardly pull them back to themselves, and skip out on sauce.

See, last August, they'd both been so desperate for love, that they did something stupid and started dating. They'd ended up losing their V-cards to one another, and now it was just plain awkward sometimes.

They'd broken up the following December, after realizing there was nothing between them. I was super happy, because they had no chemistry whatsoever.

Now, Kate was with Eric, the drug dealer who I was sure she'd always have a thing for, and Jake had started dating a girl named Sarah, who was sweet and girly, and all the things Jake wanted in a girl.

I was happy for them, and for Kate and Eric as well.

Things were going great with Edward and I. For one of my birthday gifts, he had surprised me and on one of the four-day weekends I had for school, him and I were going to go up to a little cottage in Portland for the weekend and just chill.

I was super excited, and I could barely believe my parents had approved, but I wasn't going to question it.

I guess they were coming to the realization that soon, I would probably move in with Edward.

Hopefully, by the time that happened, we could afford a bigger apartment.

Jake's girlfriend, Sarah, was a little less than thrilled that Jake and I were going to be living together, but we had explained to her in depth about why we would never even think of each other in a romantic way again, and I think we had finally convinced her.

She was going to be living in the dorms, and I thought that was best. Plus, Jake and I had been looking forward to sharing an apartment for years. It was the college experience we were most excited about, even though commuting from home wouldn't have really been that bad of a drive.

We were thrilled though, and our new lives were just around the corner.

**XXXXX**

The weekend after my birthday, Edward and I hung out as a couple, and just went and did couple-y things, like shop, and hold hands in public, without someone of my family around.

It was nice, and I was just so happy.

When we were all settled at lunch, Edward took my hands and had a little glint in his eye. "So…you do realize that you won't be in that apartment with Jake for long right? That I'm going to propose to you sooner than you're probably ready?"

I licked my lips, with a small smile. "I'm counting on it."

…**..**

**The end. **

**Almost. I'm going to post the Epilogue in a few days and that will be the end of it, unless I decide to do an Outtake. **

**So, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favorite-ing, and whatnot. Y'all have been the best readers ever, what with putting up with my hectic updating schedule, my typos, and erratic changes in the story. THANK YOU and I love you all!**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. **

**Four years later**

**BPOV**

As I was lying on the beach in the most comfy tanning chair I've ever felt, in an adorable bikini and floppy hat, I couldn't help but to reflect on how I got here.

A lot has happened in the past four years

I'll start from the beginning.

For freshman and sophomore year, Jake and I lived together in our dream apartment, with minor difficulties.

And by minor, I mean slutty girlfriends of Jake's who were too insecure to handle him living with another girl, who had a boyfriend of her own.

The only, and I do mean _the only_, girl who Jake dated since the beginning of college who didn't immediately ask him to move out, was Kate.

Yep. You guessed it.

They got back together in the middle of sophomore year and now they're engaged to be married two months from now, August.

I'm pleased to double as Maid of Honor and Best (Wo)Man.

It's going to be a super small wedding because neither of them likes the fuss of big events and so we're all going to a Sandals resort, and having a small affair with just the families and the closest friends.

I'll probably cry like a little girl, but come on. My two best friends of all time, getting married on the same day, at the same time, and to each other. I'm getting misty-eyed thinking about it.

During sophomore year, Kate moved in, and I moved out and into Edward's teeny tiny apartment. We learned by junior year that it proved near impossible to even breathe with that much of a limited space, so by October, we had moved into a much larger apartment. And by much larger, I mean, it was a three-bedroom place that was still smaller than my upstairs at home, but it was just the two of us, and it was nice.

It fits us nicely. We've made the necessary adjustments and it's simply us now.

Two months after moving into the apartment, Edward officially proposed, and I officially accepted.

We decided to wait until after I finished senior year, and got my major in human resources.

That's right, folks. You know Toby from _The Office_? Yep. I have his job…kind of. My jobs a little bit nicer and higher up, but yeah I'm the peacekeeper at my new job and it's wonderful.

It's wonderful because I work at Rosalie's modeling agency. She finally worked her way up to a V.I.P in the company and hired me shortly after. Emmett was still working at his fancy schmancy job. Alice had her own studio now, deciding she was ditching her efforts at ever becoming a doctor, and Jasper passed the bar exam, and is at a firm.

Jake and Kate majored in the same thing, film, and are working side by side at a production company. I fear they will butt heads, but at the same time, I think they kind of get off on it in a creepy way.

Life's going good for everyone.

No one has gotten pregnant yet though, and my mother, Renee is in an uproar about it.

She wants to be a grandma, dammit!

I was glad I was on birth control because I had worked my ass off, literally, to be in the best shape of my life like I was now. No way was I giving it up for a mini-me just yet.

Suddenly, I felt a cold glass on my arm, and was brought out of my inner musings, by an only board short wearing Edward handing me my drink.

"Your Sex On The Beach, Mrs. Cullen," He whispered seductively, sliding next to me on the chair.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cullen. Cheers to us," I said lifting my glass and grinning like a fool.

We clanked glasses, sipped, and immediately started making out.

We weren't the best at subtleness.

See, right now, the Mr. and I were on our honeymoon in Hawaii. And it was paradise.

It was day 8 here, and we were mighty tan.

Our first night here, Edward attempted to take me on the beach, and we soon realized that that is better more as a fantasy, than a reality. There was lots of sad, obviously, and it doesn't make the best combinations of things. Know what I'm saying?

So far, we'd had sex around 14 times here. And I wanted more.

I was obviously a mutant, but so was Edward, so nothing was going to stop us now.

Unfortunately, we were returning back to our normal lives tomorrow; our plane was leaving this wonderful, wonderful place at 9 in the morning, which makes us having to leave our beautiful resort around 6.

I'm dreading it already.

Luckily, it's only 4:00 so we have some solid time left in the sun, and also in our bedroom later.

**XXXXX**

**Two Months Later**

I gotta say, it's weird being married.

I mean, even though I've lived with Edward for a good portion of my life, both in a relationship and out of one, there are still quirks that I've never picked up on before, that I am now.

Mostly, it's about money.

Always money.

Since we share accounts now, we have to sit down every month and plan our expenses, and it's one of the most boring things I think I've ever participated in.

And I'm only finding out that there are even more adult responsibilities we have to take care of now.

It's stressful, and I'm pretty sure I hate being an adult. It's so bittersweet.

And now, it seems like everyone is asking me when I'm planning on getting knocked up, and I just stare at them speechless, because honestly, I've thought about it like twice, on my own, and I'm pretty sure a baby's head and body is not going to be able to come out of my vag.

In fact, I'm positive of it.

I mean, sometimes I still get tender after sex.

Luckily, Edward isn't pressuring me at all, even though I know he wants kids. But it makes sense that he'd be ready before me, he is almost 6 years older anyhow.

I just…I'm not even sure I'm cut out to be a mom.

Edward and I decided that we would keep using birth control and just let the fates decide when the time was right. But logically thinking now is not the time for children exactly. I'm basically a child myself.

Just the other day Edward had to explain to me how we pay monthly bills. Up until a few months ago, my parents had been paying for me.

And I mean, I had to call my mom yesterday and take her shopping with me so I knew whether or not I should get this pair of jeans.

I'm a hell of a lot more mature than I was 5 years ago, but I still needed my parents sometimes, and sometimes Edward being so much older, made me feel even younger. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way.

He always won fights, and was the bigger person and all that shit, which only makes me madder.

I loved him so much though, and even more now that we were married.

The thought still boggled my mind. I'm married. Maaaarrrriiiieeeeddd.

Who would of thought? Not me.

I figured I'd die alone with a few cats by my side. The warrior's death.

But by the grace of God, Edward has somehow found some way to put up with me for this long, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed he continues to find ways.

**Five Months Later**

Married life just gets weirder.

I get home an hour before Edward does everyday, and the task of cooking is on me. I've cooked like three meals my whole life before I got married.

But now. I seem to spend all my free time in the kitchen. Edward is good about cleaning up though, so that's a plus.

I feel like we're the world's most boring couple, but it's a nice weird.

Today is finally Friday, after a long week, and Edward and I are staying in.

And you know what? I'm kind of thrilled.

We've both been so busy this week, and I'm just excited to throw on my jammies, don't worry, their sexy and from Victoria Secret, and maybe watch a movie or read, and then sleep.

Our sex is significantly less, but we usually do it at least three times a week, sometimes four.

Once I finally make it home from work, I immediately drop all my stuff in the small working area I've coined, and change into the silk cami and shorts that I've been lusting after all day.

After that, I order the Chinese Take-Out, ask Edward when he'll be getting home, and open my laptop, getting settled on the couch.

Edward responds saying an hour, so I proceed to do what any mature, 21 year old responsible women would do.

I blast 3oh!3 and get on Tumblr.

Sue me. I regret nothing.

All too soon, my hour of High School indulgence was up, and Edward arrived home, the take-out following shortly after.

The rest of the night was spent doing whatever we pleased, and it was the most relaxed I've felt in a while.

As we were lying in bed, Edwards arms draped around me, he kissed my head, whispering, "You're the best decision I've ever made."

I turned around, squinting my nose, kissed him, and said, "Ditto".

…**.**

**Fin. **

**Thank you all for reading and hope y'all enjoyed this! **

**As of right now, I don't think I'll be doing any outtakes, although some time in the future I might change my mind. **

**Thanks again! **

**Also, I've just started a new story called, "Bottled Up", so please check it out. :)**


End file.
